


The Power of the Hand

by Sweetra07



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Jaime is fostered with the Starks, Lyanna is raised in King's Landing, Rickard Stark is Hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetra07/pseuds/Sweetra07
Summary: Aerys desiring to put Tywin in his place and take his revenge upon him chooses another hand in his place. An AU where Rickard Stark becomes Hand of the King.





	1. Chapter 1 - Betrothal

Chapter 1: Chapter 1 - Betrothal

“Tywin, you are merely a servant of the Crown, and no servant’s daughter is to marry a Prince of royal blood,” Aerys stated mockingly. Aerys could not believe Tywin had the audacity to offer a marriage proposal between Cersei and Rhaegar. Tywin had served him loyally for more than ten years, but he had sought to take Aerys’ Crown. 

Tywin’s face hardened, it had turned red with anger but alas he could do nothing. Aerys was King, and not Tywin after all. Aerys could do what he liked, he could insult, humiliate, and degrade this man and there would be no consequences. It was he, who was King, who was to punish him, he certainly would not punish himself. 

Aerys and Tywin had been friends in their youth, that was when Aerys had trusted him thus naming Tywin his hand. As they grew older, Aerys had begun to mistrust Tywin, Tywin believed himself to be King and even had his own bannermen believing that. Tywin’s own captain had thought Tywin was the true King and one of Tywin’s knights was even overheard saying, that it was Tywin who “truly ruled the Seven Kingdoms,” rather than Aerys. Aerys had ordered Illyn’s tongue to be torn out with hot pincers for his stupid comment. 

Looking around this tourney, where it was held at Lannisport. There were traitors everywhere, Aerys could see them for what they truly were even if no one else understood his fears. He could not stay there another moment so the next day, Aerys had gone back to King’s Landing. 

Tywin proved that he hadn’t forgotten the slight by having Aerys captured at Duskendale the next year. Aerys knew it was Tywin and Rhaegar, his own son and heir, conspiring against him behind his back. He realized that Rhaegar was working with Tywin, so he could ascend to the Throne and marry Tywin’s daughter. Aerys was determined to find a bride for Rhaegar of his own choosing, he wouldn’t let Rhaegar have the upper hand against him. 

In his rage, he summoned his cousin, Steffon Baratheon, hoping he would find a suitable match for Rhaegar. Steffon went to Volantis on Aerys’ bequest, to find a girl with “proud Valyrian blood.” He wouldn’t need this girl, if his sister-wife had given him a daughter to marry Rhaegar. Then they wouldn’t need to affiliate themselves with these low-borns. Rhaella couldn’t even manage to give him sons, only Rhaegar, the traitor who desired to murder his father and Viserys who was still too young. Before Viserys was born, Aerys feared it would be the end of his line but upon a walk of Baelor, Viserys was born. Aerys could now threaten Rhaegar to stay in line by threatening to remove him as his heir and naming Viserys. 

But alas, that would not happen because upon Steffon’s return, his ship sunk. Aerys blamed Tywin for murdering his cousin, that man proved to be relentless. Everytime Aerys took a step forward, Tywin proved himself to be ahead of him. Tywin had been enraged that Aerys had given Steffon a position in the small council and feared his position would be taken as Hand of the King upon Steffon’s return leaving Aerys to conclude that Tywin had sank Steffon’s ship. 

To make matters worse, Tywin bought Cersei to Court after Steffon’s death. Since Steffon couldn’t bring a girl for Rhaegar to marry, Tywin thought he would flaunt his daughter around so Aerys might change his mind and betroth her to Rhaegar afterall. As if Aerys would ever change his mind, he was King and was proud and a King was never wrong. Tywin probably thought Aerys as stupid to fall to his plans but Aerys would have plans of his own. 

Aerys became enraged with Tywin, he desired to put him in his place and remind him who truly ruled who. He decided to take his heir from him by naming him as a Kingsguard but could not do so for some time at least until one of the Kingsguards died to keep the lion in line. In the meantime, he would have to put Tywin in line some other way. 

Aerys would not let anyone have the upper hand over him so he had heard word of the talents of a certain eunuch named Varys. Only a foreigner could be trusted to alert him of potential threats because he didn’t have to compete for loyalties in Westeros. He had the eunuch bought to court, and Aerys appointed him as his master of whisperers on the small council. People started calling him the Spider, because he had a vast web of informers. Varys was the only man Aerys trusted and was often seen standing at his side whispering in his ear. Now he would know the traitors one by one and would burn them all. 

Varys had bought him some very interesting whispers from the North, whispers that told of Lord Rickard’s southern ambitions. Through his frustration, Aerys headed to Rhaella’s room, his sister-wife. Upon seeing his state of anger, “Has something happened?” She asked innocently, Rhaella was always oblivious to everything that happened around them. 

“Traitors everywhere,” Aerys shouted. Rhaella blinked, she always remained silent on his bursts of anger, not wanting to rile her brother more. “Stark wants to betroth his children to the Tullys and Baratheons. One of his son’s is already fostered in the Eyrie.” 

“Just because Lord Stark wants to betroth his children to other great Houses doesn’t make him a traitor,” Rhaella said softly trying to calm him down.

“Those Houses are aligning themselves together to wage war against me,” Aerys raged, quickly becoming frustrated with her. “Don’t be stupid.” She never saw traitors like Aerys did, she only saw the good of people except for Tywin. Rhaella never trusted the man, even in their youth. She didn’t like how Tywin had too much influence over Aerys. Aerys had considered Tywin a friend and gave him leeway to act accordingly. Aerys kind of wished he would have listened to her back then. 

“Marriage alliances doesn’t make them enemies,” Rhaella continued to insist. Aerys was about to insult her some more but she got up and went to fumble through some papers on her desk, “I have a way for you to stop this marriage alliance.” 

“How?”

“I found some letters that our grandmother and her sister exchanged.” Rhaella was referring to Betha Blackwood, Aegon the V’s wife. 

“What does this have anything to do with the Starks or our enemies?” Aerys continued to yell at her. 

Rhaella looked up at him, “They are not enemies, they are our people.”

“Anyone who isn’t us, is an enemy,” Aerys shouted. 

Rhaella just went back to fumbling through her papers until she found what she was looking for. “Here it is,” she walked towards him to show him the letter. “Read it,” she insisted when Aerys made no move for it.

“Just tell me what it says,” Aerys was ever growing impatient. 

“Do you remember how grandmother had arranged marriage alliances for all of her children?”

“How could I forget? Our parents both left their betrotheds because they were in love with each other.” Aerys gritted his teeth, “If only we were all that lucky.” Rhaella turned red, it was no secret that Aerys had wanted to marry Johanna Lannister, one of Rhaella’s ladies. Johanna ended up marrying Tywin, which was another reason why Aerys hated the man. 

“Well, do you know why she never arranged one with the Starks of the North?” Rhaella chose to ignore that jab at her. 

“Spit it out already,” Aerys didn’t even know why he came to see her. She was useless in everything she did, she couldn’t even give him more children. Over the years, she had miscarriage after miscarriage. At first, he comforted her, but he slowly grew tired of her and accused her of being unfaithful. If they were true dragons, they would have lived, he told himself. 

“It’s because they already had a marriage alliance through her sister. Melantha Blackwood was married to Willam Stark,” Rhaella said quickly before her brother could yell at her again. “They are Lord Rickard Stark’s grandparents.” 

“So, the man is related to us,” Aerys yelled. “I’m related to traitors,” he seethed. 

Rhaella took a deep breath, “Our grandmother was rather sorry that they couldn’t have a match between their children. They were hoping for a match between their grandchildren.” 

“Rhaella, what is your point,” Aerys snapped. 

Rhaella eyed her brother, “I was hoping that a match could be made between Rhaegar and Lord Stark’s daughter in honor of our grandmother.” 

Aerys, in his rage, pulled her hair in anger causing Rhaella to cry out. “Have you gone mad? The man is a traitor and now you want me to betroth Rhaegar to his daughter.”

“Starks have been loyal to Targaryens since Aegon’s Conquest,” Rhaella defended. “Why would they betray us now?”

Aerys stepped back, “Even if he isn’t a traitor, I want Rhaegar to marry a girl with Targaryen blood, not Blackwood blood,” he seethed. 

“There is no girl with Targaryen blood,” Rhaella softly said, her courage dying. 

“There is one,” Aerys eyed her. “The Martell girl,” he said. 

“That girl is sickly, and may I remind you of your hatred towards Dornish people.” As much as Aerys hated to admit, Rhaella spoke truthfully. He hated the Dornish, he could never stand to go to Dorne. Aerys had often sent one of his advisors there if he had any business with them. Rhaella touched his hand fondly, “Aerys please, we are the only family we have left, we should trust each other.” Aerys and Rhaella were never loving, they were close as siblings but once they were wed, Aerys only visited her chambers to do his marriage duties of producing an heir. Other than that, he had other mistresses to occupy his time with. “I am no traitor. I would never betray you.”

“But your son is,” Aerys muttered. 

Rhaella’s face turned white, he knew she hated when he called their son a traitor. “Rhaegar would never betray you, he is loyal to his father.” Aerys would never believe her, no matter how much she recited this speech. “If you betroth Rhaegar to Lord Stark, then you will shatter any plan he has.” 

Aerys pulled back from her, “I will need time to think of this.” And think he did, Aerys asked his advisors about Lord Stark. They assured him that Lord Stark would be loyal and an honorable man. To ensure his loyalty, Aerys had plans for Stark, only then would he know where his true loyalties were. 

Aerys had Lord Stark summoned to Court where he now stood in front of him. He also requested Tywin to be present because Aerys also had business with him. All seven of his Kingsguards were there because Aerys could never trust Tywin to be alone with him. He feared Tywin might try to kill him if they were. 

“Lord Stark, I have decided to make you my new Hand,” Aerys spoke loudly for all the Court to hear. Aerys was no fool in naming Rickard Stark as his hand. By naming him as hand, Aerys would observe this man closely to see if he was as loyal as people said. Loyalty was hard to come by and his advisors assured him that the Starks were honorable. Their honor was famous throughout the seven Kingdoms. Aerys could tell that Tywin was enraged, at being humiliated thus, in other people’s presence, much less. 

Lord Stark had given Tywin a side glance, weary of taking his position. “Your Grace, you honor me with this position but seeing as this position is already taken. I fear I cannot accept.” 

Aerys cleared his throat, “Lord Tywin, I have been meaning to tell you that you are dismissed as my hand. If you will please take off the badge and hand it to Lord Stark.” 

Tywin frowned at this degradation, Aerys was disgracing him in front of the entire Court. Aerys was publicly dismissing Tywin as Hand and desired to bestow Lord Stark with that position. 

“Lord Stark, the position of Hand is now open unless you have any more excuses. I hear you have an inkling for southern ambitions. What could be more prestigious than the King’s Hand,” Aerys continued to taunt both men. 

Tywin begrudgingly took off his badge and walked over to Rickard slowly to hand him the badge. Rickard took it, still unsure of what to make of this situation. One man was being forced to forfeit his position while another was being forced to accept the position. “Your Grace, you honor me,” Lord Stark bowed to him. 

Tywin was getting ready to leave but Aerys was not done with him just yet, “Lord Tywin, one more thing. I want your son to be a Kingsguard and dawn the white cloak when the time comes.” Aerys would put Tywin in his place and ensure that Tywin would never try anything by having Tywin’s heir. 

Tywin blinked, clenching his teeth, unless he says something that would get him executed. “I’m sure my son would be honored, your Grace,” Tywin forcefully spit out. 

“I have one more announcement,” Aerys called out before anyone had a chance to leave. “I have decided to betroth my son, Rhaegar, the Prince of Dragonstone to Lyanna Stark.”

Both Lords stood there shocked, unable to say anything. Tywin clenched his teeth, “your grace, Isn’t Lord Stark your servant, thus making his daughter a servant’s daughter?” Tywin had the nerve to ask because he had enough of Aerys and his humiliation. 

“Lord Tywin, a King decides who is his servant and I believe our Warden of the North has yet to prove his worth or unworthiness.” This irritated Tywin further, because the King decided he was unworthy and deemed him as a servant. 

“Your Grace, my daughter is still young,” Lord Rickard stated. “She is only two and ten.” 

“But you were planning on having her betrothed to Lord Baratheon, were you not?”

To this, it was Rickard’s turn to get embarrassed, “Yes, but Lord Baratheon agreed to wait some years before marrying my daughter.” 

“Then I will give you what Lord Baratheon promised you,” Aerys seethed, annoyed at these disagreements. 

Lord Stark looked defeated, so he had no choice but to bow, “you honor me with this betrothal, your grace. House Stark shall be happy to unite itself with House Targaryen.” 

“Very well, wear that badge and I expect you to start tomorrow. Please clear out your things Lord Tywin because my new Hand needs his accommodations. You are both dismissed.” Rickard tried speaking with Tywin on his way out, but Tywin brushed him off, too angry to speak to anyone, much less the man who took what he desired the most. Then Aerys turned to his advisors, “please inform my son that I would like to see him.” 

Aerys was satisfied at his accomplishments because he had now two Lords to keep in line, spoiling any plans of betrayal towards him. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Rhaegar was speaking with Jon Connington in his solar when a servant informed him that the King would like to see him. Jon Connington was one of his closest advisors and Rhaegar knew he could confide in him, but that position was often left with Arthur and Oswell who were two Kingsguards assigned to him. Rhaegar sighed at the mention of his father, he had been paranoid as of late, blaming his own son of conspiring against him. 

“Something has to be done,” Rhaegar whispered unless Varys’ spiders hear him. 

“We’ll work on a plan soon enough,” Jon responded. “Or perhaps we should do nothing and wait until he dies on his own accord,” Jon whispered. 

“That could take ages, and what would become of the Realm then,” Rhaegar sounded defeated. “I should go see what the King wants.”

He left Jon Connington and went to the Throne Room where his father was waiting. He walked up to stand in front of his father where he was sitting on the Iron Throne, that was made from all the swords of the defeated enemies of House Targaryen. His father often had bruises and scratches from the swords. 

“Your Grace,” Rhaegar bowed to his father. His father seemed to be in a happy mood, it was rare to see his father smile. 

“I have decided to betroth you to Lyanna Stark,” his father stated. 

Do I have a choice in the matter? Rhaegar knew his father was looking for some possible matches for him, he just didn’t know his father had turned to the North. His father had turned down Tywin’s offer and then the Martells when they had offered, saying they smelled too Dornish. Rhaegar was offended himself particularly since Arthur was from Dorne, and Arthur happened to be one of his closest friends. 

“How old is the girl?” Rhaegar found himself asking. 

Aerys turned to his advisors, it was the eunuch that answered, “I believe Lord Rickard said she was two and ten, your grace.” 

“Two and ten? You expect me to marry a young girl,” Rhaegar said irritated. 

“Enough,” his father raged, clearly souring his mood. “You will do as I say. I am King, and you are my subject, no matter what your title is for now. Am I understood?” 

It was best to calm this situation down before things escalated which they usually did these days, “yes, your grace,” he answered politely. “I will do as you see fit.” 

“I certainly don’t need any more conspiracies against me. Lord Stark sought after southern ambitions. He’s after me, Rhaegar. He was building alliances to get rid of me,” his father’s paranoia was kicking again. So this was why he aligned himself with House Stark, because he suspects them of working against him. 

“Besides you won’t be marrying her for some years to come,” his father said after calming down a bit. 

At least Rhaegar didn’t have to worry about marriage for some time. Rhaegar bowed, “I will do my duty to my House when the time comes.”

“You are dismissed then. The gods know I’ve had enough traitors to deal with today without you standing in front of me. Go on then,” his father waved him off. 

Rhaegar didn’t need to be told twice, as he was glad to leave. Arthur and Oswell came after him, “Are you happy about your betrothal?” Arthur teased him as they headed to Maegor’s Holdfast. Maegor’s Holdfast held the rooms of the royal family, it was a castle within a castle. 

Rhaegar shrugged, “I don’t really know much about her.”

“You weren’t there when the King held Court earlier,” Arthur chastised. 

“Why, did something interesting happen?”

“You mean, what didn’t happen?” Oswell corrected. 

Rhaegar stopped in his tracks, “What happened earlier?”

“Only the old hand was dismissed, and a new hand replaced him, someone who will soon be related to you.” Arthur told him. 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, “yes, it’s your betrothed’s father,” Oswell answered him this time. 

Rhaegar couldn’t believe this, his father had already insulted Tywin once. Must he keep insulting the man. He could only imagine Tywin’s reaction and none of them were good. “What did Lord Stark say of the matter?” Rhaegar realized he hardly knew the man. “Is he as ambitious as my father states?”

“Lord Stark wanted to refuse both offers but every excuse he gave was refuted by the King,” Arthur explained. 

“What are his ambitions then?” 

“Only that he wanted to betroth his daughter to the Storm Lord and his son is already betrothed to Catelyn Tully,” Oswell answered. 

“Where is he? I must speak to him,” Rhaegar asked. 

“He’s been given a room in the Maidenvault until the former Hand removes himself,” Oswell said. 

Rhaegar had almost reached Maegor’s Holdfast but turned around to head for the Maidenvault, still not believing his father could insult both men in one day. Then again, Rhaegar could believe anything his father did these days. 

Upon arriving, Arthur informed the Warden of the North that the Prince wished to see him. Rhaegar entered to find a standing Rickard Stark. “Your Grace,” Rickard bowed to him. 

“Lord Stark, I wanted to apologize if my father forced your hand in this,” Rhaegar spoke. Rhaegar thought his words couldn’t have been more appropriate given the current circumstances. 

Rickard blinked, clearing his throat before speaking, “there is no need. I shall be happy to serve the Realm.” Silence ensued then, neither knowing what to say. Rickard offered Rhaegar a seat in which Rhaegar happily took. “May I request a favor from you,” Rickard asked. 

“Of course,” Rhaegar bowed his head. 

“My daughter, she has never left the North,” Rickard began. Rhaegar narrowed his eyes, not expecting Rickard to mention his daughter. “I was hoping to get your reassurance that you would take care of her.”

Rhaegar smiled gently, “Worry not, Lord Stark. I will look after her.”

Rickard smiled in return, “Good, I am very happy to hear you say that even if words are wind in the south.” Rickard mumbled the last part but Rhaegar heard it.

“Lord Stark, I hear you wanted to betroth your daughter to Robert Baratheon,” Rhaegar said. Rickard nodded in acknowledgement. “Storm’s End is further south than King’s Landing.” Rickard turned red with embarrassment as he caught Rhaegar’s insinuation. “If you cannot believe my words, then how can you believe Robert’s.” 

“Forgive me,” Rickard stated. “I have never met you and yet I have judged you. You are right, how can I believe Robert’s words either. The only consolation with Robert was that my son assured me that he was a good man.” 

“I’m afraid the only consolation I can give you are my words,” Rhaegar said getting up. “They may not mean much to you, but they are the only thing I can offer you right now.”

“And I certainly appreciate hearing them.” Rickard got up as well. “Thank you for saying them,” Rickard held out a hand to him. 

Rhaegar shook it firmly. “It seems we will be seeing much of you around here, my Lord.”

“And my two youngest children, my daughter and my son. I have sent for them to come.”

“And your children,” Rhaegar said before stepping out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tower of the Hand

Lord Rickard Stark had the privilege of meeting the other council members in the next few days when the King arranged an urgent meeting, and so, Rickard strode into the council chambers. The chambers were lavish, covered with Myrish carpets, tapestries from Norvos and Qohor, and Valyrian sphinxes that flanked the doors. 

The councilors were all sitting on the table, waiting for him, apart from the King who had not arrived yet. All stood up upon his arrival to greet the newest member that would sit with them from now on. Varys, the spider, was the first to greet him, covered with powder and smelled sweet and foul at the same time. “Lord Stark, we are honored that you could join our humble abode, the King had been rather pleased to get rid of Lord Tywin,” Varys shook his hand. 

“I’m afraid the way he dismissed Lord Tywin wasn’t the best way and replacing him with someone who doesn’t have nearly as much experience as Tywin was an error,” an irritated Grand Maester Pycelle said. 

Rickard had expected some of the council members to be loyal to Tywin, as Tywin had been Hand to Aerys for nearly seventeen years. “I may not have been Hand, Grand Maester Pycelle, but I assure you, I have been Warden of the North for more than the time that Tywin served as Hand.” Rickard’s father had died young, so from a young age, he had to run Winterfell and all the North along with it. 

“Be careful Pycelle, or his grace would replace you as easily as he replaced Lord Tywin,” the master of coin, Qarlton Chelsted answered causing Pycelle to huff silently. Rickard would later find out the man was a craven who boasted King Aerys every chance he got. “Welcome to King’s Landing, Lord Stark,” the man shook his hand.

“You are starting to get too old Pycelle for this position. Perhaps the King should replace you,” Symond Staunton, the master of laws answered. He then shook Rickard’s hand. 

“If our King has deemed our Lord Rickard Stark worth more than the likes of Tywin Lannister, than who are you to question our King, Pycelle?” Lucerys Velaryon, the master of ships asked. The man had the Targaryen looks of silver hair and purple eyes. Rickard briefly wondered why Aerys didn’t take a daughter from House Velaryon as Rhaegar’s bride if he wanted a girl with Valyrian ancestry so badly. The thought left his mind quickly when he realized the Lord may not have a daughter. “I am sorry about some of our council members, Lord Stark,” Lucerys said as they shook hands. 

House Velaryon were sworn to Dragonstone and in the early years of the Targaryen dynasty, they were the most influential House because Targaryens and Velaryons often intermarried. They had been master of ships for so long, that their position was often assumed. 

Rickard would soon find out that these three men were advent supporters of Aerys. Varys, no one really knew where his support truly lied but it was often assumed he was the King’s man as he often told the King the whispers he had heard. The King had bought him to Westeros purely for the purpose of telling him the truth without worrying about the fake support of Lords. Pycelle was a Tywin loyalist, Rickard wondered if he should bring his own Maester from Winterfell, but he shook that thought away because Brandon needed the Maester’s guidance unless he wrote the Citadel to request a new Maester. 

The only council member left to meet was Ser Gerold Hightower, the white bull, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard but he would probably come with the King. 

They didn’t have to wait long as the King arrived before they all could sit down again. “Your Grace,” they all said in unison. The King didn’t acknowledge them, he just took his seat. Rickard briefly nodded at Ser Gerold who walked behind the King and took the seat beside him. The rest of the members sat down as well. 

“I fear Tywin may try something while he is at his Rock,” Aerys told them. 

“Fear not, your grace,” Chelsted answered. “You have taken his heir away from him.”

“Tywin wouldn’t dare try something after that,” Staunton agreed. 

“The lion will hibernate in his cave,” Velerayon answered. 

“Perhaps, you should look for enemies closer to home instead,” Pycelle said. Rickard raised his eyebrows, surprise evident on his face. Was Pycelle referring to Rhaegar as the King’s enemy? Rickard had heard rumors that the King distrusted his son but now he understood why. It was because his council members were turning the King against his son. 

Instead of providing solutions, these men were just praising and flattering the King on his accomplishments. “Tywin still poses a threat even if he is far away from Court, my Lords,” Varys insisted. 

“Perhaps Tywin’s son should foster with me in the meantime,” Rickard answered. Aerys interest was immediately piqued, “that way Tywin wouldn’t dare make any alternate plans.” 

“A good plan,” the King answered. “Pycelle, write to Lord Tywin commanding his son be bought to King’s Landing under Rickard’s protection.”

“Your Grace, the boy is squiring with Lord Sumner Crakehall for some years now. You cannot just bring the boy here,” Pycelle trying so desperately to dissuade the King. 

“I cannot,” Aerys raged. “I am King. Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?” Aerys yelled at Pycelle so loudly that for a moment, everyone was too afraid to speak.

“The boy can continue to squire here. I am from the North, so I cannot have him squire under me. Perhaps we may find someone here for him to squire under,” Rickard spoke slowly unsure of how the King would take the news. 

“He could squire under one of my men,” Ser Gerold suggested. 

Hearing this, the King calmed down. “An excellent plan.” Aerys looked at Pycelle, causing the old Maester to cower, “write to Tywin. I want his son bought here immediately.” Pycelle could only nod. Then Aerys turned his attention to Varys, “is there anything you have heard lately.”

“Not anything interesting, I’m afraid,” Varys began. “Just a tourney that Robert Baratheon is planning in honor of his late father.”

“Steffon Baratheon, a good man,” the King said. “But I will not be attending.” The King hadn’t left the Red Keep since being imprisoned at Duskendale. “You are all dismissed,” the King bellowed out. “A moment Lord Stark,” the King called to him as the rest of the people proceeded to leave except for Ser Gerold who remained standing. “Have a drink with me,” the King started pouring two goblets of wine.

“I am not much of a drinker, your grace,” Rickard started to protest as he took his seat once again. 

The King ignored him and handed him the goblet, “Drink, your King commands it. You drink first and tell me if its poisoned.” Rickard picked up the cup slowly afraid that it might be really poisoned, he took a small sip before finding the courage to swallow it all down. The King was watching him with a keen eye, “Now you know what I have to deal with every moment of every day. Afraid of being poisoned by all these traitors surrounding me.” 

Rickard didn’t know if the King was referring to him or other people in the castle. “I am not a traitor. House Stark has been sworn to House Targaryen for almost three hundred years,” Rickard responded to his accusations. 

“No, you are proving yourself to be loyal and loyalty is hard to come by these days.” Aerys finally drank his goblet of wine. “I can’t even find it in those I deem closest to me.” Aerys stood up, “Don’t make me regret my decision,” he spoke just before he went out the door followed by Ser Gerold. 

In the month that followed, Jaime Lannister and Rickard’s two youngest children had come to court. Jaime Lannister had arrived first, he would be squiring with Ser Arthur Dayne, a great swordsman, one of the deadliest in the Seven Kingdoms. Rickard had found out he was a year older than his daughter. At first, he seemed shy and reserved but Rickard knew he would soon get out of his shell once his children arrived. His daughter could make anyone speak and laugh, it was one of the gifts she possessed that he admired about her. Rickard had assigned Jaime a room in the Tower. Rickard thought that Jaime was already familiar with the place considering his father had been Hand for nearly twenty years so Rickard didn’t bother give him a tour of the place. “Despite what your father or the King has informed you, I wanted to let you know that you are not my prisoner. Feel free to do as you like as long as you are with me,” Rickard told the boy trying to reassure him. At the time, Jaime could only nod. 

Rickard’s children had come soon after Jaime, the only reason he had bought them to Court was because he didn’t trust Brandon to see to their lessons. Rickard knew enough about his children, to know that Brandon would not foresee to their lessons and Benjen and Lyanna would be happy to do what they liked rather than their duties. Besides, Rickard had wanted Brandon to concentrate on his Lordship, to see how Brandon would act as Lord on his own. 

“Why do we have to leave Winterfell?” Lyanna asked her father once she finished embracing him. 

“Because the King believes I would serve him best here,” Rickard responded to her as he embraced his son next. “Now tell me news of Winterfell. How is Brandon acting as the new Lord of Winterfell?” He asked his children as he led them to the Tower. 

Lyanna shrugged, “He has Maester Walys to guide him, but he prefers to train rather than see to the castle’s business.” They were climbing the long stairs now. 

“I thought as much from him,” Lord Rickard muttered. “You should change into something more suitable because the King and Queen would like to see you,” he told his daughter. Lyanna merely nodded at him. 

“Is Lya going to become a Princess?” Benjen asked his father. 

Rickard glanced at Lyanna, she looked away, uncomfortable by the attention. “Yes, she will. Then she will become the first Stark Queen.”

Lyanna was blushing now, she was always shy when her father mentioned any betrothals or future marriages in front of her. Rickard showed his children their rooms once they had finished climbing the stairs. “Are you disappointed in this match Lyanna?” Rickard asked his daughter once they were alone. “Because you know I had no choice in the matter.”

Lyanna sighed, “I don’t know. I have yet to meet him, but I know that you would have eventually married me off. I am glad you never betrothed me to Robert Baratheon though. I heard that he already has a bastard daughter.” Then Lyanna looked up at him shyly, “Do you know if the Prince has bastards?” 

“I haven’t heard any such news in the time I’ve been in King’s Landing but I have met him and he seems nice.” Rickard then changed the subject, “you should change now. I’ll send a maid to help you dress.” Lyanna went to do as she was told, as her father left the room. He started looking over documents in the meantime, but his mind kept going back to his daughter’s question. He smiled, she hadn’t even met the man, yet she already wanted to know if he would be loyal to her. 

Rickard had called Jaime because he wanted his children to meet him. “Well, how do I look?” Lyanna said as she emerged from her room. She then noticed Jaime and was about to say something but Benjen beat her to it.

“Father, who is he?” Benjen asked as he appeared behind his sister. 

“This is Jaime Lannister. He is to be my ward. You both will be nice to him, I don’t have to tell you that, do I?”

They shook their heads, “we will be nice. He will be an honorary Stark,” Lyanna answered. Lyanna then acknowledged Jaime, “It’s nice to meet you Jaime.”

“It’s nice to meet you...” Jaime began. 

“Lyanna, and this is my brother Benjen,” Lyanna answered for the both. 

“We should go meet the King now,” Rickard told them interrupting their introductions. “You look beautiful,” Rickard commented to his daughter as they began their walk down to the Red Keep, his children started racing each other down the stairs, he shook his head at his children as he said, “Remember, we’re no longer in Winterfell or Casterly Rock,” he was also speaking to Jaime. “I want you all to be on your best behavior.”

“Yes father,” they both said in unison. 

The King was sitting on the Iron Throne, while the Queen was standing next to him. Rhaegar was also present standing on the King’s other side. The Throne Room was filled with people. He noticed his children admiring the Dragon skulls that adorned the Throne room, some of the dragon skulls were bigger than others. It was their first time in King’s Landing so they were delighted in everything. 

Rickard bowed to the royal family, “Your Grace, may I present my daughter, Lyanna of House Stark.” Lyanna was just standing there, frozen in her spot. “Bow to them,” he whispered to his daughter. 

Lyanna stumbled forward and gave a clumsy curtsy, almost falling in her spot, “your grace,” she softly said. Rickard clenched his jaw from the sheer embarrassment. 

Aerys was silent for a long time, observing Lyanna causing her to look down from the scrutiny. Lyanna wore a pretty silver, silk gown, to match her silver-grey eyes, her hair was in a fancy braid, combed out from the top to make it look thicker than it was even though her hair was already thick. “She’ll do,” Aerys waved his hand like he had more pressing matters to deal with. “You’re dismissed.” 

Rickard was only glad that it was over quickly. Lyanna nearly ran out of the throne room, but he caught her outside in the corridor. “You call that a curtsy,” Rickard shook his head at her. “I know you know better than that.” 

“I was nervous,” Lyanna began.

“You were nervous,” Rickard retorted sarcastically. “Do you realize the embarrassment you have caused me.”

“It won’t happen again, father,” Lyanna answered quickly. 

Rickard frowned, “You’re right. It won’t happen again, which is why I’ve assigned a Septa to you.” 

“Septas are for the Faith and we don’t follow the Faith,” Lyanna complained. 

“We are now in King’s Landing and every girl has a Septa in the South,” Rickard responded. 

“But…,” Lyanna began. 

“This isn’t an argument,” Rickard raised his voice at her. 

Someone cleared their throat from behind them, Rickard turned around to find the Queen standing behind them with her son, and some of their Kingsguards. “Your grace, your highness,” Rickard bowed again to them. He wondered how long they were standing there. “Please excuse my daughter’s behavior just now. She is rather tired from her journey. Weren’t you Lyanna?”

Lyanna became shy at being in the Queen’s presence, “yes, yes, very tired,” Lyanna answered quickly. Benjen was even worse as he stared open-mouthed at the royals, although Rickard suspected he was admiring the Kingsguards behind them. Even Jaime stared at the Kingsguard but Rickard thought he would have gotten used to them by now considering he was squiring for Ser Arthur. 

The Queen approached them smiling, “I was hoping your daughter could join me for luncheon tomorrow.” 

“I’m sure she would be delighted,” Rickard answered on his daughter’s behalf. Then he expected his daughter to say something, but she didn’t, “Wouldn’t you, Lyanna?”

“I.... I... I would be honored, your grace,” she finally managed to get out stuttering and trembling. 

“Good, I shall see you tomorrow then. I’ll have a Kingsguard show you the way,” the Queen said smiling. “Don’t worry, a Septa won’t be there,” she added. Rickard was suddenly embarrassed because they had overheard their conversation. 

From the corner of his eye, Rickard saw how the Queen nudged her son to say something. “My lady,” he spoke to Lyanna. 

Lyanna turned red at being addressed by the Prince, “my Prince,” she mumbled out. 

Then an awkward silence ensued, the Queen looked disappointed that her son couldn’t manage to say anything else, “I wanted to speak to you for a moment about...,” Rhaella eyed Jaime. 

Rickard told the children to wait for him at the end of the corridor. They were about to eagerly run off. “No running,” he told his children, they immediately obeyed as they walked. “Your daughter, she is quite the beauty,” Rhaella noted as she watched Lyanna. 

“Her mother was a beauty,” Rickard said sadly. 

Rhaella eyed him, “It’s a shame we have never met her,” she was referring to his late wife. “A beauty like that cannot stay hidden in the North forever, Lord Stark.”

“She is here now, isn’t she?”

“She is, and I’m glad for that. I wanted to get to know my future good daughter,” Rhaella looked at Rhaegar who was silently standing next to her. “And Jaime Lannister, how is the boy?”

“He is a bit reserved, but I’m sure my daughter will cheer him up soon enough. She has a gift of helping people,” Rickard responded. 

Rhaella smiled at hearing that, “Perhaps your daughter could extend her gift into helping Rhaegar smile more.” Rhaegar frowned at his mother’s teasing but said nothing. “Well, then if you’ll excuse us,” the Queen said as they both walked away along with their retinue of Kingsguards. 

Rickard found his children at the end of the corridor, along with Jaime, together they went back to the Tower. 

“Father,” Benjen began. “Now that we are in the South, may I become a Kingsguard?”

Rickard looked at his son, “I thought you wanted to join the Night’s Watch.”

“I did, but that was before we came here, and Jaime was telling us how he is going to become a Kingsguard,” Benjen replied. 

“A Stark has never been a knight, much less a Kingsguard,” Rickard told his son. 

“There also has never been a Stark Queen,” Benjen said looking at Lyanna. Lyanna didn’t seem to notice, too busy with her thoughts. “I could protect Lya if I was,” Benjen begged. 

“I don’t need your protection,” Lyanna seemed to snap out of whatever spell she was in. “I can take care of myself.”

“You will not,” Rickard told her. “What did I say before? We are no longer in Winterfell. Girls play with dolls instead of swords here.” Rickard was reminded of the time Lyanna wanted to carry a sword, but he had refused her. 

“I hate dolls, and I’m much too old for them anyhow,” Lyanna complained. 

“Perhaps, you should play an instrument instead.” Rickard knew southern girls had music lessons. “We will decide tomorrow when you shall meet your Septa.”

“Tomorrow,” Lyanna seemed shocked. 

Rickard smiled at his daughter, “would you like to start your lessons today? I thought you might be too tired from your travels but if you want to start...”

Lyanna sighed in defeat, “tomorrow it is.”

“Good, now you should all rest,” Rickard led them to the Tower where they started running up the stairs as soon as they arrived, they even managed to cajole Jaime to run with them this time. He rolled his eyes, his children would never change no matter what place they were in.

 

 

————————————————————————————————————————-

 

“I cannot believe you had no other words besides ‘my lady’,” his mother spoke to him as they walked back to Maegor’s Holdfast. Maegor’s Holdfast was the castle inside a castle and it was specially reserved for Royalty. 

Rhaegar sighed, “What do you want me to say? She is two and ten.” 

“She was nervous, you could have calmed her down.”

“Again, she is two and ten. I highly doubt she wants me to speak to her.” 

His mother shook her head, “Rhaegar, that girl will one day grow up and she shall be your wife. You could have managed to say something else. Haven’t you ever spoken with ladies at Court?”

Rhaegar could hear Oswell and Arthur snicker behind him. Rhaegar didn’t approach women but they somehow managed to find him and flirt with him. There was no reason for him to speak to them. Rhaegar could only look at them and the ladies managed to giggle. 

“How would you know if you both like each other if you don’t speak?” His mother continued to chastise him. You and father don’t like each other yet you’re married. “Me and your father are different,” his mother seemed to know what he was thinking. Rhaegar wasn’t surprised, she always knew what he was thinking which he was why rarely spoke. “Lyanna Stark could be a blessing in disguise.”

“She couldn’t even disguise her curtsy,” Rhaegar muttered. 

His mother stopped in her tracks to face him, “her father is probably giving her much grief about that. She doesn’t need you chastising her more, that girl was afraid. She has probably never left the North.” Rhaegar remembered Rickard Stark telling him the same thing. She has never left the North. 

“And I’ve never been to the North, it seems we have more in common than we thought,” Rhaegar sarcastically replied agitating his mother further. He felt bad for doing it because his mother had enough to deal with from his father without him agitating her further. 

“Rhaegar, perhaps you could stop by tomorrow,” his mother chose to ignore his rude behavior.   
“You invited her mother. I’m sure you deal with her on your own,” Rhaegar shook his head.

“I wasn’t asking,” his mother replied. “That was a command.” Rhaegar restrained himself from rolling his eyes. His father usually commanded him, but now it seemed his mother was doing it also. Sometimes he really hated having parents as King and Queen. 

“Then it seems I must be there,” Rhaegar said dryly. He noted that she commanded him to be there, but she didn’t say when he should arrive. 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Her father had made her get ready earlier than expected, Lyanna chose to keep her long brown hair down. As she waited, she reflected on the previous day’s events. She was so nervous she thought she would fall. Her father didn’t see that this was the best curtsy she could have given at the moment. Lyanna thought the Prince was handsome but so much taller than she was. 

They barely exchanged two words to each other and she was glad because a lot of people were watching them. Lyanna became sleepy all of a sudden, maybe it was the corset she was wearing that was the cause of all her energy draining. She laid her head back on the pillow, and just as she was about to fall asleep, there was a knock on the door. A servant informed her that a Kingsguard was waiting outside for her. Lyanna quickly got up to splash her face with water to get rid of her drowsiness. Then she dried it with a towel she had near, aimlessly throwing it on the ground when she was done with it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and combed her hair with her hand before leaving. 

Lyanna found out that it was Ser Barristan who was waiting for her, her brother looked on as if wishing he could go with Ser Barristan with her. Ser Barristan the bold was a legend in her brother’s eyes, he was noted for his honor, as honorable as the Starks were. Lyanna had few words to share with the Kingsguard, she was busy admiring her surroundings especially when they arrived to the Royal side of the castle. 

Ser Barristan knocked at the Queen’s door once they arrived at her chambers. Lyanna hoped she looked fine, she didn’t want to make a fool of herself again. The Queen called for them to enter, and Ser Barristan went in first to announce her. 

Lyanna went in after him, the Queen was sitting on the couch. She was beautiful and regal with her silver hair and purple eyes. “Your grace,” this time she made sure her curtsy was perfect, straightened her back and bent down. 

The Queen smiled at her as she stood up to greet her, “Much better,” she teased her causing Lyanna to turn red. The Queen turned to Ser Barristan, “thank you Ser Barristan, you may leave.” Lyanna became nervous at being alone with the Queen. “Please do sit down,” she motioned for Lyanna to sit next to her on the couch. Lyanna smoothed out her silver skirt as she sat down. 

“I always wanted a daughter,” the Queen said to Lyanna. I’m afraid you’d be disappointed in this daughter, Lyanna thought. She could only smile in return. 

Lyanna chose to look around the room, it was big and spacious, and light and airy. “You have a beautiful room,” Lyanna told her looking at all the portraits in the room. 

“You may look around if you would like,” Rhaella told her looking at the door. 

Lyanna did, she wanted to see the portraits up closely. Even in the portraits, she could see the Targaryen beauty in their faces. She noticed that not all the people had silver hair and purple eyes. Some of them had dark hair and dark eyes. “Does something intrigue you?” Rhaella asked coming up to her.

“I thought all Targaryens had silver hair and purple eyes,” Lyanna told her. 

Rhaella laughed, “No, they don’t. My grandmother, Aegon the V’s wife had dark hair. She was often called Black Betha,” Rhaella explained to her. “Their eldest son, Duncan Targaryen, looked like her.”

“She’s beautiful,” Lyanna breathed. 

“She was,” Rhaella said. The Queen seemed distracted for a moment before she composed herself. “I should call the servants to bring lunch.” Rhaella went to ring the bell on her desk and the servants started rushing in bringing trays of food with them. Lyanna took the moment to observe other objects around the room. 

She noticed a huge harp next to the balcony as she went to admire it. It was silver, and glamourous next to the light the way it shined and glimmered. Lyanna couldn’t help but pluck one of the strings, she enjoyed the sound so much that she did it again and again, forgetting where she was. “Do you play?” 

Lyanna looked up to see the Queen staring at her, embarrassed at being caught, she silently shook her head. “Do you play, your grace?”

Rhaella smiled, “no, I don’t.”

“So, is this harp only for decoration.” Lyanna looked disappointed, “that is a shame, it looks and sounds too beautiful to go unused.” 

The Queen shook her head, “It doesn’t go unused. The harp stays here in case a certain someone wants to play for me,” Rhaella explained. Lyanna briefly wondered who that might be. “Perhaps you could learn and play for me,” Rhaella said. “Tell me, have you met your Septa.” Lyanna wrinkled her nose at the mention of her Septa. She had met her that morning, and she was awful, too strict for Lyanna’s liking. The Septa taught her the proper manners of table eating as if Lyanna didn’t know how to eat. She already knew that back home. Then she started her stitching lessons, which was the worst lesson to teach her. Lyanna was awful at stitching, and she probably stitched her finger more than the fabric she was holding. Rhaella started laughing at observing Lyanna’s face, “is she so very bad?” 

“This morning, she gave me a lesson about how I shouldn’t talk about people,” Lyanna smiled coyly. 

“Oh,” Rhaella narrowed her eyes at her and smiled, “And now you cannot talk badly of her?” Without waiting for Lyanna’s reply, Rhaella said, “I remember when I had a Septa.”

“You were probably good at everything you did,” Lyanna softly said. According to her Septa, everything Lyanna did was wrong.

“I actually was not, but I had a lot of practice. Come, let us eat,” Rhaella motioned to the table that was now filled with food. “Sit, right here,” Rhaella motioned to a chair across from where she was sitting. Lyanna didn’t know where to begin, there were so many trays that were filled with food on the table. “I didn’t know what you liked,” Rhaella explained. 

Lyanna was busy looking at the vase filled with flowers. “Are those fresh flowers?”

“They are, fresh from the garden.” Lyanna admired them, there was an array of different flowers, daisies, sunflowers, lilacs, and roses all displayed. She loved flowers but there was a flower in Winterfell that she suspected may not grow here. 

“Please, help yourself,” the Queen motioned to her plate. Lyanna was more interested in tasting the strange fruits that were on the table more than the actual food. There were no fruits like these in the North, peaches, apricots, plums. Lyanna especially enjoyed the strawberries, cherries, and blackberries. “If I knew you weren’t going to eat anything, I wouldn’t have gone to the trouble of requesting all this food.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I haven’t tasted any of these fruits in the North.”

Rhaella smiled, “there’s no need to apologize. I’m just glad you’re eating something.”

At that moment, the door bursts open, and in walks Rhaegar Targaryen. Lyanna was surprised to see him there and hoped she looked presentable. She quickly wiped her mouth in case there was a stain. Lyanna got up to greet him, he greeted his mother first, kissing her on the cheek. “Mother, sorry I’m late.” His mother gave him a glare which Rhaegar chose to ignore. “My lady,” he then nods at Lyanna. 

“My Prince,” Lyanna said in a low voice. 

Rhaegar then wanted to sit down next to his mother, “that chair is broken. You should go sit next to Lyanna.” Rhaegar gave his mother a look but silently took the seat next to Lyanna and filled his plate. “I hope whatever that kept you busy was more important,” Rhaella spoke to her son. Lyanna didn’t even know that Rhaegar was supposed to be present at this luncheon. 

“It was mother. I had urgent business in the city,” Rhaegar responded coolly. 

“The city?” Lyanna said before she could stop herself. Rhaegar looks at her surprised. “I mean, do you often go to the city?” Lyanna turned red just from speaking to him, looked down at her plate to try to contain herself.

“Yes, I usually go with Arthur and Oswell,” Rhaegar answered. 

“Would you like to see the city?” It was Rhaella who asked. 

“We rode past it when we arrived. I would like to see it some more but my father forbids me from leaving the Castle,” Lyanna said. 

“Perhaps Rhaegar could take you since he has business in the city so very often,” Rhaella sarcastically said looking at her son.

Rhaegar eyed his mother, “Lord Stark is right mother, the city is no place for a lady, especially not a lady of high birth.”

Lyanna was embarrassed that they were talking about her like she wasn’t there. Compared to these royals, she was nothing after all, not as important even if she was a high Lord’s daughter. The Queen didn’t look pleased at his answer, but then she mischievously smiled. “I just remembered I have to check on Viserys,” she said as she got up. “But please, both of you wait for me. I shall not be long.” The Queen went out the door before either one of them could protest. 

An awkward silence ensued, both of them trying to ignore each other as best they could. Lyanna started playing with her food, the only sound in the room that was heard was their forks making contact with their plates. “Are you disappointed, my lady?”

Lyanna looked up at him surprised that he was speaking to her, then softly said, “disappointed in what?”

“Were you hoping for Robert Baratheon?” Rhaegar looked at her causing her to blush furiously. 

“No,” Lyanna mumbled meekly. “You could never disappoint any girl.”

Rhaegar smiled, “It’s one of the honors of being a Prince. I could be the worst at something and people would still tell me I’m the best.” 

“I would never lie to you,” Lyanna mumbled looking down at her plate once again. 

“You wouldn’t?” 

“No, I wouldn’t,” Lyanna confirmed for him. “Even if I could lie, you would surely know. My father always knows when I am. He always said I was a bad liar.”

Rhaegar started laughing much to her surprise, “I could tell if you were lying even if you were so very bad at it.”

Lyanna raised her eyebrows, about to ask him how he would know then, but he answered, “I grew up in King’s Landing. People lie so very easily here,” he explained. “I learned from a young age, who to trust and who I couldn’t.” 

“People have always been truthful in Winterfell,” Lyanna began. “Then that means, I must have learned how to tell when people are being truthful,” she replied sarcastically.

Rhaegar seemed amused with her witty comment. He then burst out into laughter. Lyanna didn’t know whether he was laughing at her or with her? The door than swung open, revealing Rhaella holding a miniature Rhaegar. The only difference between Rhaegar and his brother were the eyes, Rhaegar had dark indigo eyes whereas Viserys had lilac eyes. Rhaella’s eyes travelled from one to the other, she seemed startled by something as her eyes landed on her son. Then Rhaella looked at Lyanna, with astonishment so great that her eyes glinted. Lyanna looked down at her plate once again, all the fruit were now mushed together from the pressure of her fork. 

“Rhaegar,” a tiny voice said and Lyanna looked up to see the little boy in his mother’s arms reaching out for his brother. Rhaegar immediately got up to take him from Rhaella, Viserys wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck. 

As they talked amongst themselves, Lyanna felt a little out of place, like she was witnessing a private family moment. But she couldn’t excuse herself now, because then she would truly break the moment, so she remained sitting, not daring to make a sound. Lyanna didn’t even notice when Rhaella sat in her seat once again. 

“I hope I didn’t miss too much,” Rhaella said. Lyanna looked up at the Queen but the Queen was busy looking at her sons. Rhaegar was playing with his brother on the floor. 

“You didn’t miss much, your grace,” Lyanna spoke softly. She got up, “I should go back. Thank you for inviting me.” 

Rhaella also got up, “Perhaps, you could visit me some more Lyanna.” 

Lyanna smiled, “I would love to. It would be a good excuse to escape from my Septa, after all.”

Rhaella beamed into a smile, “Then perhaps you should visit every day.” 

“I will escort you back, my lady.” Lyanna looked to see Rhaegar getting up much to Rhaella’s delight and Viserys’ protest. Rhaella consoled Viserys as Lyanna was about to protest on his behalf. 

They walked in silence back to the Tower where this would be her new home for who knew how long. He even walked her up the stairs. “Don’t go telling people what a bad liar you are,” Rhaegar said just before she could go inside. Lyanna looked at him questioningly. “I dare say, you would learn to become a good liar before the year is out. This is King’s Landing after all.” Rhaegar then turned around to walk back down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will get back to this. My life has been really overwhelming. Everytime I want to get back into this, something comes up in my life preventing me from writing. On top of that, I have been struggling with writer's block or maybe its because I haven't written in months, and I'm now struggling to even write a proper sentence. I will get back to my old self and respond to all your comments because I do love interacting with all of you. 
> 
> The only change I'm thinking about making to this is having Ashara make a cameo at the tourney at Storm's End but I don't know. Let me know what you guys want to see. I have started writing a new chapter to this so hopefully I can get back to all my uploads. 
> 
> For the Prince that was Promised, I wanted to write a new chapter to that before I uploaded the rest of the chapters. Again, I'm struggling with writing but hopefully I can get back to it. Fingers crossed.


	3. Chapter 3 - The City

The next few months, Lyanna was busy with her lessons that she hardly had anytime to play with Benjen. Her Septa hardly ever let Lyanna out of her sight. On occasion, she did have the luxury of visiting the Queen. Viserys was even warming up to her because she played with him and read him stories of dragons, those were his favorite. Benjen always thought she was showing off when she spoke of the Queen. 

Jaime was always following Ser Arthur around, she enjoyed hearing his stories about what he did and where they went. Sometimes they went to the city to see the armory or other errands that Arthur had to do with Rhaegar. Jaime told her Ser Arthur was always with the Prince, he was one of his closest companions. Rhaegar hardly went anywhere without Arthur in tow, and Jaime had the pleasure of following them both. How Lyanna longed to follow them one day instead of being stuck with her Septa. 

Even Benjen was starting to run around with them. At first, he moped around for Lyanna but he soon forgot about her when he started going to the training yard. Benjen sometimes trained with Jaime, it made Arthur take notice of him, and he invited him to train with him. Lyanna became jealous when he told her, she wanted to train with Arthur rather than her Septa. She would rather have coarse hands from swords instead of prickly fingers from needles. 

Her father would never allow her to do that though. He never allowed Lyanna to carry a sword at Winterfell, much less learn how to use one. The sword would have made her look tough, but the Lord of Winterfell told her she was his daughter and he didn’t need any more sons. There were women warriors in Westeros, she had argued with him. There was Visenya Targaryen, the sister-wife of Aegon Targaryen who carried a Valyrian sword. Then there was Nymeria, the warrior Queen who conquered Dorne. “And what do you intend to conquer?” Her father asked her when all the examples she gave were conquerors. 

Lyanna hadn’t really thought of what she wanted to conquer, she just wanted to learn like her brothers. Her brother, Brandon did teach her how to use a bow and arrow. Lyanna practiced day and night, until she became the best shooter in Winterfell. 

The memory made her miss her brother, and her father because she hardly got to see him even if he was with them. Her father often woke up before they woke and worked late into the night. He took his position as Hand seriously, it didn’t surprise Lyanna that he did. At Winterfell, she only saw her father during their meal times. 

When she broke their fast that day, she was surprised to see her father sitting on the table. Lyanna kissed him on the cheek, “good morning, father.” 

“Good morning, to you,” her father replied as she sat down next to him. 

“Father?” Lyanna began hesitantly. 

“Did you want something Lyanna?” Her father asked her when she didn’t say anything.

“I was just wondering if Brandon could come and visit.” 

Her father shook his head, “You know that there must always be a Stark at Winterfell.”

“But why must there be one?”

“It is a law our family has followed for hundreds of years when Starks were once Kings of the North,” her father replied. “We cannot trust an outsider to rule our House and lands.” Lyanna must have looked crestfallen because her father added, “perhaps Ned will visit soon.”

Lyanna’s face broke into a smile, “Truly?” Ned, her quiet wolf, she hadn’t seen in years. She was six when he had left to foster in the Eyrie. The last time he had visited Winterfell was three years ago. 

“Robert is holding a tourney in honor of his father. As his foster brother, I am sure Ned will attend. He will stop here to visit before he continues his journey,” her father explained. 

Lyanna couldn’t contain her excitement that she got up to hug her father. “What is going on?” Her brother Benjen, followed by Jaime, had finally made their entrance. 

“Ned is coming here,” Lyanna burst. 

Benjen also couldn’t contain his happiness, “I can’t wait to see Ned to show him all that I’ve learned from Ser Arthur.” 

After they all sat back down again, Lyanna asked Jaime and Benjen, “so where are you both off to today?” 

“We are going to the city,” Jaime Lannister smirked. He knew that she wanted to go and loved flaunting it in her face. 

Perhaps you’ll both fall off your horses, Lyanna thought but her father was next to her, “I hope you both have fun,” she said instead. 

Jaime raised his eyebrows, surprised at her sweetness. “We may even bring you back a souvenir,” he continued to taunt her. 

“I will hold you to that,” Lyanna retorted. “After all, a Lannister always pays his debts.”

Jaime started laughing, to hear the Lannister saying being recited to him. “Then it seems now I truly must bring you something.”

“You must,” Lyanna insisted. Then she looked at her father, “Father, why can’t I go to the city?”

Her father rolled his eyes, “you know you are never allowed to go past the gates.”

“But why not? Benjen and Jaime are allowed to go,” Lyanna pointed at them.

“They are boys, and you are a lady,” he had told her that a hundred times. When she sighed, “do you know how dangerous the city is?” He didn’t wait for her answer though, instead he answered his own question. “There are thieves, rapists and kill...”

“But I won’t be alone, I would have Benjen and Jaime with me,” Lyanna interrupted him.

“Furthermore, you are a lord’s daughter,” he went on as if he didn’t hear her. “You think a highborn girl will venture into the city.” 

“I’m not like other girls,” Lyanna burst.

Her father scowled, “Perhaps you should start acting like other girls Lyanna.” He then got up, “I was hoping you would learn here from other girls here at Court but perhaps I should get another Septa to teach you how to be a lady,” her father threatened. 

Another Septa? One was already taking up all her time. What would she do with another? Lyanna really hated being a lady as she sighed in defeat. “Alright, father. I do not wish to see the city but perhaps I may visit the godswood today.” Lyanna asked in her sweetest voice. 

The Starks, unlike the rest of Westeros worshipped the Old gods, ones that had faces carved on weirwood trees. Her father calmed down a little at the mention of his old gods. “That isn’t a bad idea. Take Benjen with you,” he commanded before he left them. 

Lyanna smiled at her brother, “We can go to the godswood now,” she said excitedly. 

“I don’t understand why you’re excited about praying,” a confused Jaime asked them. 

“The godswood is just a place me and my brother used to go to play back in Winterfell,” Lyanna quickly explained. 

“What sort of play?” Jaime asked curiously.

Lyanna didn’t want to tell him at first but he continued to badger them. “Alright, fine, but if you even think of telling my father one word of this,” Lyanna threatened pointing a finger at him. 

“I won’t tell,” Jaime promised. 

But Lyanna still didn’t fully trust him but she told him anyway. “My brother and I used to train with wooden swords.”

Jaime looked at her incredulously, “you go to all that trouble just to learn how to fight.” 

“I don’t know why you’re surprised. You like practicing with a sword. Why can’t I be able to learn? Just because I am a girl doesn’t make me any different. I can fight as well as any man if given the opportunity,” Lyanna defended herself to this lion. 

Jaime started laughing, “surely not any man. Ser Arthur Dayne is undefeated. Furthermore, I can name at least a dozen men who can beat you. Your greatest skill is defeating your little brother. Bravo,” he said mockingly. 

Lyanna turned red with anger that she got up from the table and went to hit the lion on his armr. “I did not even feel that,” Jaime mocked. 

“Perhaps you’ll feel this,” Lyanna was about to hit him again but her Septa entered the room. 

“What are you doing?” The Septa asked shocked, looking at Lyanna’s hand in a fist position. “This is not how a lady behaves,” her Septa said slowly. “Apologize to Lord Jaime Lannister at once.” 

Lyanna fumed with anger, now she was being forced to apologize to him. “Why should I?”

“Perhaps Lord Rickard will hear of this then,” her Septa threatened to tell her father. 

Jaime was giving her an amused grin, “I am sorry, my lord,” Lyanna gritted through her teeth. 

“No harm done, my lady,” Jaime continued to mock as he got up. “Benjen, we should go train with Ser Arthur with real swords and leave the lady alone to take her lady lessons. A needle is all ladies need after all.”

“What about the godswood?” Lyanna asked her brother. 

“What about the godswood?” Jaime retorted. “Would you rather train with Ser Arthur or with a lady?”

Benjen who had been sitting their silently gave her an apologetic look as he got up, following Jaime out the door. 

“Get your needle and thread,” her Septa said which made her groan. They would be sewing today. Lyanna begrudingly went to get the items and sat there with her Septa as she criticized Lyanna’s work. She was so stressed from thinking about her brother that her work was a complete mess. Her anger was due to her brother’s betrayal, choosing Jaime over her. He would have never betrayed her like that at Winterfell. 

During dinner that night, “we didn’t end up going to the city,” her brother told her, attempting to reconcile with her but she just ignored him. 

“But we are going tomorrow,” Jaime taunted. When her Septa wasn’t looking, she stuck out her tongue at him which was completely unladylike, but Jaime was no real lord to mock a lady. He only laughed in response. 

The next day, Lyanna started to speak of her old gods to her Septa, wanting to annoy the woman because Lyanna knew Septas followed the Faith. “I wanted to visit the godswood,” Lyanna began but was quickly interrupted. 

“The godswood are old. No one follows them anymore. You should follow the new gods, instead. You are marrying the Prince and you should convert to his religion,” her Septa explained. 

“Perhaps Lord Rickard Stark would hear of this,” Lyanna mocked. “My father would never hear of changing his religion or of me changing mine for that matter.” 

“Lord Rickard is a good man but I’m afraid his ways are old,” the Septa shook her head. Lyanna thought about using this to her advantage. Maybe she could persuade her father to get rid of this Septa, but she shook the thought away sadly. He would just get another Septa to replace this one.

“Weren’t the Targaryen’s the ones that destroyed the Sept the first time around?” Lyanna asked her Septa because she was so bent on Lyanna converting to her betrothed’s religion. 

“Yes, but another Targaryen built a newer, better Sept,” her Septa explained. Baelor the blessed was a Targaryen King who was so religious that he discarded his marriage from his sister and then locked his sisters in the maidenvault to keep him from being tempted by their beauty. 

“I should give you a tour of the Sept of Baelor,” her Septa was saying.

Lyanna’s eyes lit up, “right now? Can we go right now?” She asked excitedly, she would finally get a chance to go to the city. Please say yes, Lyanna thought.

“I suppose we could go right now,” her Septa seemed confused at Lyanna’s enthusiasm. “Let me get a carriage ready.”

Lyanna dropped her needle and thread aimlessly on the table. “I am ready as soon as you are, my lady.” Lyanna ran down the stairs before her Septa could stop her. Perhaps she could even see her brother and Jaime in the city. 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

The city was reeking and smelled awful, a pile of dead bodies would smell better than this stinking city. Jaime Lannister hated the city, he only pretended to like it in front of Lyanna. He didn’t understand Lyanna’s enthusiasm for it, it was probably because she hadn’t seen it and wanted to get a good glimpse of it. 

Even Benjen wrinkled his nose next to him, “Your sister wanted to see this,” Jaime laughed. 

At the mention of his sister, Benjen looked back at the castle. “Lya would have still enjoyed it. She could never fathom being inside for too long at Winterfell.” 

“I would rather stay inside,” Jaime told him. 

“They will probably finish soon, and we can go back,” Benjen reassured him. The Prince with his Kingsguards were inside the armory fixing the Prince’s armor. The man claimed to be the finest smith in all of King’s Landing. The Prince had asked him himself, if Jaime and Benjen wanted to go with them. Not wanting to refuse the Prince, they had eagerly agreed. 

“Benjen, Jaime,” someone called to them. Jaime looked at Benjen where Benjen was looking at a passing carriage. 

“Lya,” Benjen called, surprised by his sister’s presence. 

“Stop the carriage, Stop.” The carriage came to an abrupt stop much to the dismay of her Septa riding with her.

“What is the meaning of this? Why have we stopped?” Jaime heard her Septa asking her. 

“It is my brother and Jaime over there. Look,” Lyanna pointed at them. Without waiting for a reply from her Septa, she jumped out of the carriage and ran to them. 

“You should wait for someone to help you out of the carriage,” her Septa called after her but Lyanna just ignored her. 

“Lya, what are you doing here?” Benjen asked her. “Father would never allow you out of the castle.”

Lyanna smiled, “but it was my Septa’s idea to visit the Sept of Baelor,” she explained to them. “I was taken against my will,” causing both Jaime and Benjen to snort. She would never allow someone to take her against her will except her father. “I would have loved to continue with my lessons, but my Septa insisted that we should see the Sept of Baelor.”

Jaime raised his eyebrows at her, not believing the lies that were coming out of her mouth, he knew full well how Lyanna hated her lessons from the past few months he spent with her. 

“Would you like to come with us?” Lyanna asked them. 

“We would love to, but we are with the Prince,” Jaime replied dismissing her. 

“I was asking my brother,” Lyanna retorted back. “Certainly not you.” Then she looked back at her brother, “Please Benjen, I really don’t want to be stuck alone with her.” 

“Benjen we are with the Prince. What would he say if you ran off with your sister?” Jaime told him just to annoy Lyanna. He liked spending time with Lyanna, she had proven to be a good friend in the past few months, but he loved teasing her even more, she was quick to anger that it made him laugh once he saw her reaction. 

“He is my brother, not yours,” Lyanna fumed. “Benjen?” She asked him, walking towards him.

“I should stay here,” Benjen said slowly, not wanting to disappoint his sister. 

Lyanna‘s face showed such anger that Jaime had never seen before. Quickly, before her brother could react, she unsheathed her brother’s wooden sword. Jaime had laughed at him when he showed it to him, still playing with wooden swords rather than steel ones. Jaime had only sparred with real swords, that was how he learned quickly. Lyanna hit her brother on the side of his arm, causing him to yell out and hold his arm. Jaime quickly went to try to stop her from making any more damage to her brother. Lyanna was about to hit him again, “All right. I’ll go with you,” her brother yelled. “Just don’t hit me again.”

Lyanna, directed the wooden sword at Jaime, causing Jaime to snort at her. “Don’t make me laugh, my sword would break your sword into several pieces.” 

Lyanna huffed and gave the sword back to Benjen, “Good, that will teach you to listen to me next time,” Lyanna told her brother. 

“You could stand up to her, you know,” Jaime told Benjen. 

Benjen looked up at him, “She’s better than me, she always beats me in our sparring sessions.” Jaime was surprised to hear that, he didn’t believe Lyanna when she told him she was good. He had seen Benjen spar and he was good, he wasn’t the best but who was at his age. Jaime looked back at a smirking Lyanna who was busy speaking with her Septa. Jaime had never met a girl who could fight. 

“If your family only knew, how she hits you,” Jaime muttered. 

“My brothers have always told me never to hit a girl, especially not my sister,” Benjen explained to him. “In any case, my father has always told me to respect my elders and she is older than me,” he said pointing at his sister. 

“Wise words, little lord.” Jaime looked at Rhaegar Targaryen standing with his Kingsguards, Arthur and Oswell. Jaime wondered if he had witnessed his betrothed hitting her brother. Benjen seemed embarrassed that the Prince overheard his words. 

“By all the gods, how I despise that woman,” said an irritated Lyanna who had come back, not noticing the Prince or his Kingsguards. “Did you not promise to get me something, my lord,” Lyanna had remembered Jaime’s promise from the day before. 

“I am sorry, I seemed to have been distracted by you hitting your brother,” Jaime smirked, wanting to embarrass her in front of the Prince. 

“Oh, and now you feel bad for my brother. Is that it?” Lyanna questioned him. “Well, you don’t have to because my brother has certainly done his share of hurting me.”

“When did I hurt you?” Benjen snapped, for a moment forgetting that the Prince was there. 

“When you used to pull my hair,” Lyanna shouted back. 

“That is a lie,” Benjen denied. 

“It is no lie.”

“Even if I did pull your hair, that was a long time ago.”

“I remember it like it was just yesterday. Oh wait, you did betray me yesterday when you didn’t go to the godswood with me.” Lyanna continued to argue with her brother. Jaime spared a glance at the Prince; the Prince was clearly uncomfortable by their argument considering the frown on his face. “Are you forgetting that I was the one who took care of you in Winterfell?” Lyanna asked her brother. “Who comforted you whenever you were afraid? Who sat beside you as your wounds healed?” Jaime guessed most of those wounds came from her. “Who gave you the time of day? And now you are too busy for me,” Lyanna continued to yell.

“You were the one who didn’t have time for me,” Benjen yelled back. 

“Enough, both of you,” Jaime stopped them, tired of their argument. “Weren’t you both close companions when you came here?” 

“That was before,” Lyanna turned her back to them. “Stay if you want. I certainly do not need you.” 

“Lyanna, come here,” her Septa yelled, Lyanna grumbled in response. 

“Would you get me milk of the poppy?” Lyanna asked Jaime. “A little rest for that woman would be good for all of us,” she sarcastically said. 

“Perhaps it would be better to ask your betrothed considering he’s right in front of you,” Jaime smirked. 

Lyanna raised her eyebrows, her eyes were open so wide, that she was afraid to even look in the Prince’s direction, but she did look at him from the corner of her eyes, to make sure he was telling the truth. “You did this on purpose,” she hissed at him. Then with a louder voice, “I hear my Septa calling. I must not keep her waiting,” before she dashed back into her carriage. 

Jaime smiled, “Now you have a way to blackmail your sister,” he told Benjen. Benjen wasn’t in the mood, he was hurt by his sister’s words. 

Ser Arthur had now come up to them, “Get on your horses,” he commanded of them. Jaime and Benjen immediately did as they were told, not missing the fact that Lyanna’s carriage had begun moving. 

They rode slowly because of the amount of people standing on the streets wanting to get a glimpse of their Prince. Jaime had never felt prouder to ride beside the Prince as he did at that moment. The people wouldn’t be cheering so loudly for the King as they did for the Prince. Jaime remembered the tourney his father held in honor of Viserys birth, how the people cheered for his father twice as loudly as they cheered for the King, but only half as loudly as they cheered for Prince Rhaegar. Jaime had never known someone so loved as these people loved Rhaegar Targaryen. 

To Jaime’s surprise, they were not headed back to the castle as Jaime had hoped. Instead, they were going towards the Sept of Baelor. Jaime spared a glance at Ser Arthur, but he ignored him and rode ahead. Benjen wasn’t even paying attention to where they were heading, he was just following along like a lost puppy. 

They arrived at the Sept of Baelor just in time to find Lyanna arguing with her Septa again. “Why do I have to give the wreath to a statue. I would rather wear it,” Lyanna was saying as she put the wreath on the top of her head. “See, it looks prettier on me than it would on a statue.”

“We are giving the wreaths to Baelor as a blessing,” her Septa told her. “Now take it off and place it before the statue of Baelor the Blessed.” The statue of Baelor, stood tall and serene, his face shone with benevolence. Lyanna reluctantly did as she was told, even though she was not pleased to do so. Jaime thought she reminded him of a child who was told to give up their toys. 

Her Septa noticed the Prince and their party first, she bowed, “your highness.” She motioned for Lyanna to do the same as Lyanna just stared at them. “Lyanna,” hissed her Septa. 

Lyanna curtsied quickly, “my Prince,” she whispered more to herself. Rhaegar got off his horse, Jaime and the rest of their party did so as well. Lyanna turned to face the statue, giving her back to them. 

“I was just about to give lady Lyanna a tour of the Sept,” her Septa said. “Would his highness care to join us?”

“Lead the way,” Rhaegar told her motioning with his hand. 

The Septa smiled, pleased that the Prince would spend time with them, as she began to walk inside. When Lyanna didn’t follow her, she went back to drag her inside. The Prince and the rest of his men followed them inside. The Septa led them through the Mother’s Doors which were reserved for Septas. 

The sept was an impressive marble domed structure with seven crystal towers, each tower had its own bells which were rung only on special occasions. The entrance hall was known as the Hall of Lamps, as they were walking beneath globes of colored glass. Lyanna and Benjen were especially impressed with the Sept. The floors were made of marble, and the windows was covered with colored glass. The Septa showed them the different altars, all were filled with candles. “These different altars are used for different purposes,” the Septa was explaining. 

“Where is Benjen?” Lyanna asked Jaime as she got bored of her Septa’s talking.

Jaime looked around, “he was right behind me. I have no idea where he disappeared.”

“He’s probably looking around.” Lyanna looked back at her Septa, “I wouldn’t mind doing that right now. How much does that woman speak?”

Jaime smirked, “I dare say she talks as much as a certain she wolf.” 

“Not as much as lion,” Lyanna rebuked. 

The Septa had now led them through another altar that was between two towering gilded statues of the Father and the Mother. “This is the altar, where you shall wed the Prince before the eyes of gods and men,” Lyanna’s Septa said. 

Lyanna turned red from embarrassment, “I wanted to get a good look at the gardens,” she mumbled before quickly leaving. 

Her Septa was about to follow her out but Rhaegar, who was also embarrassed had the good decency to stop her. “Perhaps you should continue your tour.”

Jaime quickly slipped out as the woman led them into another room. He went in search of Lyanna, the tour was quickly getting boring without Lyanna there to tease. Jaime found her in the gardens just as she said. “I cannot stand that woman,” Lyanna blurted out as soon as she saw him. 

“She is a bit annoying,” Jaime admitted. After spending some time with her, he could now understand Lyanna’s hatred towards the woman. 

“Annoying,” Lyanna scoffed. “I assure you, she’s more than that. That woman hates me, and she embarrasses me every chance she gets.” Lyanna’s mouth twitched in anger, “come to think of it, she’s a lot like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t act dumb with me. You embarrassed me earlier in front of Rhaegar,” she accused. 

“That was only because you hit Benjen,” Jaime defended. “But now I see you had your reasons even though I don’t fully agree with what you did.” Lyanna was still angry, so he offered a peace offering. “Tell me what you want and I shall grant it, if its within my powers.”

Lyanna thought for a moment, then she smiled mischeviously. “Alright. I would like to hold your sword.”

“My sword?” Jaime raised his eyebrows questioningly at her. 

“That is what I want,” Lyanna insisted. 

It was a strange request, but Jaime unsheathed his sword and handed it to her. Lyanna smiled as she stared at the sword in awe, “I always wanted to carry one, but my father would never let me,” she explained. “I never felt more alive as I did when I held my brother’s sword.” 

“That is funny to hear,” Jaime said. “Because I have never felt more alive as I do when I swing my sword.” 

Lyanna looked up at him, a smile on her face, “I guess we are more alike than we thought.”

“Lya,” someone called from behind. Jaime and Lyanna both looked to see Benjen. “I did as you wanted.” 

Lyanna seemed confused as she asked, “what did I want?”

“For someone to give your Septa milk of the poppy,” Benjen smiled pleased with himself. 

“Benjen, you didn’t. I wasn’t serious. I was teasing,” Lyanna was baffled while Jaime couldn’t believe Benjen actually did that. “How?”

“The Septa was showing us the holy water, so I slipped some in her cup,” Benjen explained. 

“I cannot believe you did that. What if someone else had drank from that cup?” Lyanna was enraged with her brother. “What if Rhaegar had drank from that cup?” 

“Lyanna?” This time another person called but this person’s voice was hard as steel. 

“Father?” Both Lyanna and Benjen said in unison. 

Jaime could now see where Lyanna got her anger from. Lord Stark’s eyebrows were squeezed together, causing a wrinkle on his forehead, his head was lowered, staring at his daughter with fury in his eyes. “What are you doing here? I forbid you from leaving the castle.”

“My Septa insisted that I see the Sept of Baelor,” Lyanna feebly said. 

“Where is your Septa?” Lord Stark continued to rage. 

Lyanna silently with Jaime’s sword still in her arms pointed inside the Sept, causing Jaime to move out of the way as she was about to swing at him. 

Lord Stark huffed in anger, “Give me the sword before you hurt anyone. I forbid this behavior at Winterfell and here you are doing the same thing,” he was raging. “Get in the carriage. You’re going back to the castle.” As Lyanna was dragged out, Lord Stark ordered his men to go find the Septa. 

A few moments later, one of his guards came back, “she’s asleep, my lord.”

“Asleep?” Lord Stark thought for a moment. Then he bellowed out, “Lyanna?”


	4. Chapter 4 - Dining with the King

Ned rode to King’s Landing with Elbert Arryn by his side. Elbert was a good friend of his, he was a good man but unlike Robert, Elbert had no bastards. Elbert was an only child and the heir to the Vale. They had arrived to the city at the crack of dawn. Ned quickly rode to the castle as soon as they reached the city’s gates. 

It wasn’t even a difficult task to open the castle’s gates as Ned asked to be let in. The guards recognized that he had the Stark looks and must have looked like his lord father because they opened the gates right away. 

Ned rode to the tower of the hand, as he knew that was where to find his father. It would be the first time that Ned would get to see the castle. He had heard from his father that the Red Keep was smaller than Winterfell. 

Ned, along with Elbert Arryn got off their horses and climbed the long stairway. He found his father in his solar, where he greeted his father. “Father,” Ned said happily. It had been a rather long time since Ned had seen his family last. 

“Ned. How was your journey?” His father asked as he stood up to embrace his son. 

“It was long and tiresome. The journey North was much easier,” Ned answered. “This is Elbert Arryn,” Ned introduced. 

“My Lord,” Elbert nodded to Rickard. 

“I am pleased that you could join our Household, my lord,” Rickard shook Elbert’s hand. “Please allow me to show you to your rooms.” Rickard had assigned rooms for them in their short stay in King’s Landing. They would refresh themselves before they would break their fast. 

“Where are Lyanna and Benjen?” Ned asked his father when they were inside his room. 

“They are still asleep. They’ll be down shortly to break their fast though,” his father answered before leaving. 

In the meanwhile, Ned had a short bath and after, he had changed his clothes into clean silken ones. He then rummaged through his things as his trunks were being bought in. 

Ned grabbed two packages, he had bought for his siblings before making his way back down to the dining hall. Ned found his father and Elbert already sitting there. “How is Jon Arryn?” Rickard was asking Elbert. 

“He is well. He has gone early to Storm’s End to help Robert prepare for the Tourney,” Elbert answered. 

“How did Robert take the refusal?” His father asked Ned, referring to the betrothal that was supposed to happen between Robert and Lyanna.

“He was quite disappointed,” Ned said. 

“Really?” Elbert asked, raising his eyebrows. “I didn’t seem to notice considering he bedded every woman in the Vale.”

It was Rickard’s turn to be surprised as he stared at Ned, “You didn’t mention any of Robert’s philandering to me aside from a bastard that he has.”

Ned turned red at the accusation, “Robert is merely disappointed that Lyanna could not be his. He loved her or, so he claims.” Ned found himself wondering, like everybody else, if Robert would truly love a woman longer than a fortnight.

“I can’t say the same can be said of your sister,” his father said. 

“And is Lyanna happy with her betrothal to the Prince?” Ned asked. 

“She is happy that the Prince doesn’t have any bastards,” his father simply answered. 

The door opened to the dining hall and in walked a golden-haired boy. “This is Jaime Lannister,” his father introduced the boy to them. 

“It is nice to meet you my Lord,” Ned shook his hand. He had heard that the boy was his father’s ward. “I hope my father has been kind to you.”

“He has been very kind,” Jaime answered smiling. 

“This is Elbert Arryn,” Ned introduced Elbert to the boy. Elbert shook the boy’s hand. 

“I expect Jaime to accompany the both of you to the tourney,” Rickard said. 

“We shall be happy for the company,” Elbert answered. 

The next moment, Benjen had entered the dining hall. “Ned,” Benjen shrieked, running up to hug him. Ned was happy to see him, he hadn’t seen him in over three years. 

“I have a present for you,” he told his little brother, grabbing the package on the table and giving it to him. Benjen was all smiles as he opened his package, he was even happier to see what it was. It was a short sword, as Benjen was still too short to be carrying a long one. It had a wolf’s head at the end of it, only befitting of a Stark. 

“Thank you, Ned,” Benjen squealed, happy with his present. “I should go and practice with this.” 

And he would have left if it wasn’t for their father stopping him. “Eat first,” he commanded of his son. Benjen reluctantly sat down with his sword placed on the table next to him and began eating.

Lyanna finally made her presence known, she was all sullen. It was only until she noticed Ned, that her frown turned into a smile. “Ned,” she embraced him. 

“You have gotten taller since the last time I saw you,” Ned told his sister. 

“That is because you haven’t visited in three years. You go to the Vale and you forget about the rest of us,” Lyanna told him. 

“I did not, I think of all of you often. Especially you,” Ned touched the bridge of her nose causing her to smile wider. “Tell me, what trouble you have gotten yourself into since the last time I saw you.”

“What do you mean?” Lyanna was offended that he would even suggest that. “Father just likes to punish me for no reason,” she sarcastically replied. 

“Don’t get me started Lyanna,” their father warned. “You knew better than to leave the castle when I forbid you in the first place.” 

“So, you have gotten into trouble,” Ned said shaking his head. 

“It was not my intention,” Lyanna replied. “My Septa was the one that suggested that I should see the Sept of Baelor.”

“And who put milk of the poppy in her drink,” Rickard retorted.

“Of which, I had no part of. I was nowhere near her. I was in the gardens and she was in the Sept,” Lyanna retorted back.

Ned was not pleased to hear about what happened to the Septa. “And how is the Septa now?”

“That cruel woman?” Lyanna shook her head. “Father is forcing me to care for her which I don’t know why since there are maids for that sort of thing,” Lyanna scowled.

“You did this to the woman. You care for her,” their father said. 

“For the last time, I did not do it,” Lyanna complained. 

“Then who did it?” Rickard raged. 

Lyanna stared hard at Benjen causing him to cower under her stare. Ned had his suspicions himself. “I have no idea,” Lyanna finally said after a while as she sat down to break her fast. 

“I have something that may cheer you up,” Ned told her giving her the small package. 

“Ned got me a sword,” Benjen told her but Lyanna just ignored him. Ned noticed the animosity between his siblings the way Lyanna scowled at Benjen. 

Lyanna eagerly opened the package, Ned thought she secretly hoped it was a sword. Her smile soon turned to a frown, when she realized what it was. “A doll?” Lyanna spoke slowly. “You got me a doll,” looking at Ned with hatred in her eyes. “You get Benjen a sword and you get me a doll,” Lyanna continued to say, throwing daggers at him through her grey eyes. 

“What did you expect?” Her father said. “Certainly not a sword?”

“No,” Lyanna huffed, “not a sword. But I never expected a doll.” Every time she said the word doll, she gave him a disgusted look. “I have never liked dolls. I don’t know what you were thinking Ned.”

“Thank your brother for the gift,” her father bellowed out at her. 

Lyanna scowled, “thank you dear brother but you really should not have bothered,” she gritted through her teeth. Anyone could tell that it was forced. Then she turned to her father, “Father, if I am being forced to look after my Septa, may I at least go to the library so I may read something for that woman?”

“That is fine. I will have a guard escort you there after you are done eating,” Rickard answered. 

“You and Benjen aren’t speaking?” Ned asked his sister, but his sister only glared at him. 

It was his father that answered, “Ned, please. I have never had a more peace of mind then when those two aren’t speaking. Leave things the way they are.” That was coming a lot from his father considering he was Hand to the Mad King. “I also expect Benjen to accompany you to the Tourney as well.”

“And Lya I expect?” Ned asked. 

“Your sister will stay here and keep me and her Septa company,” his father said. Ned did not have to look at his sister to see her angry face. 

In the meantime, Lyanna held on to the doll but only until their father left. She immediately stood up, grabbed the doll, and threw it at her brother, he caught it just before it crashed to his face. Lyanna huffed before leaving, mumbling something about a stupid doll.

Ned could only stare in disbelief after her while Elbert laughed at him. “Your sister is something else.”

“She definitely is,” Ned grumbled. 

“Would you like to come to the training yard with us?” Benjen asked the both of them. “Jaime and I are training with Ser Arthur.”

“Why not?” Elbert replied. “We could use the practice.” Ned also agreed as they got up to make their way to the training yard. 

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Rhaegar had been in the library, reading about the prophecies that intrigued him since he was a young boy. It was the prophecies that led to his family’s death at Summerhall. Aegon the fifth was a prominent believer in the Prince that was Promised and tried waking dragons through wildfire upon a woods witch prophecy. The woods witch had promised that a dragon would be born that day but the only dragon that was born that day was Rhaegar himself. His mother, Rhaella was carried outside and couldn’t help but give birth to him as others burned and died around her. 

The great Summerhall castle burned, along with his family. Rhaegar often liked to visit the ruins of Summerhall, this is where he felt at peace the most. He would compose his sad songs there. 

For a time, Rhaegar and his great uncle, Maester Aemon believed that Rhaegar was the Prince that was Promised considering the woods witch prophesized that the Prince would be born from Aerys and Rhaella’s line. Salt and smoke was one of the signs of the Prince that was Promised. Maester Aemon thought Rhaegar was born from the smoke of the fire and the salt was from the tears of the people that were present during the great tragedy. 

Prophecy had also led Rhaegar to start his training when he was younger. He had read that the Prince that was Promised would be a great warrior and at that time he believed he, himself was the Promised Prince that he started his training. Rhaegar was a good swordsman but he could never beat Arthur Dayne. In fact, no one could ever beat Arthur. 

Thinking about Arthur led Rhaegar to decide that it was time to start his training for the day. He grabbed the books to take with him as he got up. He was getting closer to the door when he heard muffled cries. Rhaegar followed the sound between two bookshelves and found someone sitting on the floor. 

Rhaegar recognized the person right away, Lyanna Stark, he knew it was her even though her head was covered, recognizing from her long, wavy brown hair. Even at her young age, Rhaegar had never seen a girl with longer hair than Lyanna, her hair reached her thighs. Her hands held her knees tightly against her chest. 

Gods, she was going to think he was following her around like the day at the Sept. Rhaegar had seen her arguing with her brother and he was trying to mend their relationship as she seemed to want her brother with her. 

Rhaegar knew, more than anybody how King’s Landing ruined family as he and his own father had been distant for some years. His father wasn’t always like this, he used to be kind and good to him but now he mistrusted him and accused him of wanting to steal his throne. In some ways, it was kind of true but Rhaegar only wanted what was best for the Seven Kingdoms as his father could not be trusted with ruling anymore. 

It was that, and the fact that he promised her father that he would protect her. Rhaegar certainly couldn’t let her wander the streets alone with her Septa and the few guards she had with her. 

“Are you alright, my lady?” Rhaegar asked her, concern evident in his voice. 

Lyanna, immediately looked up and upon recognizing him, wiped her tears quickly away. “I’m fine,” she whispered, turning her head away.

“You’re not fine, if you’re crying,” he somewhat teased. 

“I’m not, the dust just got in my eyes,” she said as she rubbed her eyes. 

“Then why are you sitting here, away from prying eyes.”

“I prefer sitting here. I didn’t even realize anyone was here.” Don’t you know that I’m always here, he thought? “Besides, I was looking for a book down here,” she quickly answered. 

“These books are all in High Valyrian,” Rhaegar told her raising his eyebrows.

“I was taught High Valyrian by Maester Walys in Winterfell. I have been meaning to improve it,” Lyanna explained looking up at him. “Would you recommend any books for me?”

Rhaegar thought for a moment before bending down to pull out the book about the Prince that was Promised. If she was to become his wife, she should know about the prophecy that has haunted his family for generations. “This book is good,” he told her, handing it to her. 

She took the book from his hands and skimmed it over a little. “It looks interesting,” she tried to be courteous. 

Rhaegar got up, he offered his hand for her to take, she seemed confused at the offer. “Now that you have found what you were looking for,” he explained. He didn’t have to finish for her to understand as she took his hand. Rhaegar gently pulled her up. 

“I will walk you back to the Tower,” Rhaegar murmured. 

Lyanna looked down, “I don’t want to go back,” she said defiantly. 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, surprised by her outburst. “Alright, then we shall sit at one of the tables.”

“We?” Lyanna looked at him, not believing what he had just said. 

He was certainly not going to leave her here with her tears all alone. “I was about to sit down and read myself,” he lied. Lying came easily to him as he had explained to her on their first meeting. “Would you like to join me?” Lyanna slowly nodded. 

Rhaegar led her to one of the tables, “My mother has mentioned that you haven’t visited her lately,” he said as they sat down. They had opened their books, but they didn’t read a word of it. 

Lyanna looked at him with her big grey eyes, “I wanted to, but my father doesn’t allow me go anywhere these days. He doesn’t trust me, ever since he saw me at the Sept.” That makes both of our fathers, Rhaegar thought bitterly. “No matter what I do, he won’t relent. I don’t know how to get him to trust me again.”

Rhaegar smiled, “I wish I knew how to get my father to trust me again. When you figure that out, let me know.”

“Your father doesn’t trust you either?” Lyanna asked. 

“My father thinks I want to get rid of him, so I could be King,” Rhaegar explained to her. He was unsure why he was telling her any of this. 

“I have it way worse than you though,” Lyanna said smiling. 

“Oh?” Rhaegar asked astounded by her answer. “How so?”

“Well, for one thing,” Lyanna began, “I bet your father doesn’t make you sit with a Septa all day as punishment.” 

“No, I suppose not,” Rhaegar said laughing along with Lyanna. “But I bet your father doesn’t call you a traitor every time he sees you,” he tried to tease but it failed badly as her face became serious. 

“Then perhaps you should prove to him that you are not a traitor,” Lyanna said. 

“That’s easier said than done,” Rhaegar scoffed. 

“Perhaps,” Lyanna shrugged her shoulders. “But you are not doing anything to prove to him you are no traitor.”

“Look who is talking. Your father doesn’t trust you either,” Rhaegar retorted. 

Lyanna was stunned for a moment but after a while she composed herself. “I suppose you’re right. We are both complaining, yet we have done nothing to prove to our fathers that we can be trusted.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Rhaegar began, “the first one who gets their father to trust them, will ask something of the other person.” Rhaegar had a feeling she would win because nothing he would do would ever satisfy his father and certainly not with his father’s council members whispering things against him. He said it more to make her feel better. 

“You have yourself a deal,” Lyanna said holding out her hand for him to shake. Her grip was surprisingly strong. “I should go back to my prison before my father wonders where I have gone,” Lyanna said getting up, taking her book with her. 

“I will walk you there,” Rhaegar insisted, leaving no room for argument. 

On the walk back, Lyanna finally confessed to him what had her so upset. “My older brother has come, bringing with him unwanted gifts.”

“Was the gift not to your liking?” Rhaegar asked. 

“It was not,” Lyanna confessed. “But I do not care for any gifts. My father would not allow me to go to the tourney. He’s allowing my little brother and not me,” she said bitterly. 

“There is another reason for you to earn his trust,” Rhaegar told her as they climbed the long stairwell to her room. 

“It will not be an easy task. My father is not easily pleased, especially when it comes to me,” she confessed. 

“From what I have seen from you so far, I do not doubt your persuasiveness,” Rhaegar smiled at her as they reached her room. “If you ever require anything, I hope you would know that you could come to me.” 

Lyanna merely nodded at him and just as he was about to leave, “Please give my love to your mother. Tell her I would visit her if I could.” Only after agreeing, did she let herself in. 

Rhaegar walked back down, thinking of Lyanna Stark. For some odd reason, he found himself feeling overprotective of her and it wasn’t just the promise he had made to her father. 

 

 

 

Upon Rhaegar’s advice, Lyanna had spent the next week catering to her father’s demands. She never talked back and did as she was told which was impossibly hard on her part. It wasn’t in her to be obedient, especially when she didn’t want to do something. Her father seemed to enjoy her company as she woke up early to break her fast with him and waited for him to arrive on evenings to have dinner with him. 

Her Septa was still a bit dizzy from the milk of the poppy, but she was feeling better enough to sit with Lyanna for her lessons. Her stitching was becoming better. 

Lyanna still refused to speak to either Benjen or Ned. It made her angry, every time Benjen showed off his sword, almost like he was taunting it in her face. Benjen had gotten used to her not speaking to him but Ned tried speaking with her several times, but she shut him down. 

Lyanna usually tried avoiding them, as all four seemed to sit together, her brothers, Elbert, and Jaime, all fond of each other’s company. Sometimes, she spoke with Jaime who had become nicer to her when he saw how she took the fault for her brother. 

One day, her father had announced that the King had invited them all to dinner that night. It would be unbearable, especially if she was sitting next to her brothers. Dinner would be held in the Queen’s Ballroom as there was not many guests in attendance. It was just the Stark family along with Elbert and Jaime dining with the King and the Prince. Lyanna was disappointed that the Queen was not there as she had missed her company very much. 

Lyanna took the seat next to her father as he sat to the King’s right side. Rhaegar had sat on the King’s left side. Elbert and Jaime sat next to the Prince while Ned and Benjen sat next to her. 

The courses took extra-long to serve as the King’s food taster tasted every meal before it was served to the King and then to the rest of them. Jaime and Benjen eyed her as she filled her plate more than necessary with everything. Lyanna just smirked at Jaime from across the table. 

The King was at first courteous, his mood soon changed from laughter to outbursts of madness when the subject of the Kingswood Brotherhood was bought up. The Kingswood Brotherhood had been kidnapping several nobles as of late. The King started raging about being surrounded by traitors, as the King knew what it meant to become a hostage. “These good for nothing lords. They are all traitors,” the King raged. “The whole lot of them. They are everywhere,” the King slammed his fist on the table causing it to shake. It was evident that the King’s paranoia was starting to kick in. The King then turned to Rhaegar, “Is this your doing? Another one of your attempts to overthrow me,” the King yelled at his son causing everyone to look uncomfortable. 

Lyanna saw how Rhaegar looked extremely uncomfortable, and who could blame him. Being yelled at by your father in front of other people. Rhaegar clenched his glass like he wanted to burst but alas he could not talk back to the King, but he did manage to mumble, “I had nothing to do with this, your grace.” 

Lyanna thought herself as lucky as she had talked back to her father on many occasions much to the dislike of her father. “You are a dragon, your grace,” Lyanna began slowly, surprising everyone, including herself. Everyone at the table eyed her as no one had the guts to speak after the King’s outburst. Her father was eyeing her in disapproval while the King was looking at her with admiration. “And dragons do not fear people, not that you fear other people,” Lyanna mumbled, not wanting to insult the King. “Dragons bow to no one. The people bow to you and look to you, their King, in times of dire need.”

King Aerys eyed her so long that Lyanna held her breath, afraid that his anger would be directed at her. Then slowly his lips quivered into a smile, until his burst of anger transformed into fits of laughter. Everyone else laughed with him awkwardly, not really understanding the joke. “I chose a good wife for you Rhaegar,” the King said after his laughter died down. Lyanna turned red from embarrassment, she wanted to cover her face as she could feel all eyes on her, but she couldn’t do that in the King’s presence.

After a moment, everyone was relieved when the King excused himself early, feigning tiredness. They all stood up as the King left, being followed by his Kingsguards. 

Her father also thought it was time for him to retire, but he also didn’t want to leave alone. “If you will excuse me, my lords,” Lord Stark began. As he got up, expecting Lyanna to get up after him. “Lyanna,” her father called to her. 

“Yes father?” Lyanna asked, feigning ignorance. 

“It is time for you to leave,” her father said. 

“But Ned and Benjen are still here,” Lyanna protested. “Besides, I am not done with my plate. My Septa said I should finish it before I leave,” Lyanna said smiling, proud of her cleverness. Jaime raised his eyebrows, now understanding why she filled her plate so much. 

“Now you listen to the woman,” her father grumbled as he eyed her filled plate. “Judging by your plate, you won’t be done for another day at the rate you’re eating.”

“Then I’ll see you in a day,” Lyanna said triumphantly, laughing at her own humor. 

Her father smirked, “A day?” He shook his head, “no Lyanna. These days you have been such good company that I could not bear to part from you. Not even a day or even a month for that matter.” Lyanna eyed him, not understanding what he was saying. “I’m afraid, there will still be no tourney for you. That is what you wanted, was it not?” 

Lyanna scowled, defeated in her own game. She should’ve known her father was smarter than her. “So, everything I have done was for naught.”

Her father smiled, “I wouldn’t say it was for naught. I enjoyed your company.”

“Oh father, why don’t you just lock me in the black cells. It would be so much easier for you to deal with me.” Lyanna grumbled. 

Rickard started playing with his scruffy beard, thinking for a moment. “I may take you up upon that offer and actually do that,” causing Lyanna to purse her lips in anger. She never expected her father to agree. “A day or two, even a week would do you some good. Perhaps it would teach you not to talk back to me.” Lyanna turned red, when everyone at the table laughed at her, well, not everyone. Everyone was laughing except for Rhaegar, Lyanna saw when she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. It was a real shame as she did want to make him laugh. She liked seeing him laugh. Even Lyanna understood that this was better humor than the previous outburst of the King just moments ago.

“You cannot imprison me without cause,” Lyanna said crossing her hands on her chest. “Where is your justice and honor, Lord Stark?” 

Her father laughed, “I have plenty of reasons to arrest you. Poisoning your Septa for one.”

“Yet there are no witnesses. Did anyone see that it was me?”

“You were with her,” her father shrieked. 

“It does not mean that it was me,” Lyanna continued to insist.

“Not listening to your father,” her father went on. 

“I did not realize that was a crime,” Lyanna said dryly. 

“It should be,” her father stated. 

“So, I am a prisoner,” Lyanna retorted. 

“I will give you leave to stay with your brothers tonight but tomorrow you will go back to being my prisoner,” Rickard said amused by Lyanna’s efforts and was about to leave but Lyanna interrupted.

“May I at least go to the godswood tomorrow? To pray for my Septa’s well-being,” she said sweetly causing snickers from Benjen and Jaime. They both knew how she really felt about her Septa. 

“You may,” her father said before leaving.

“You praying for your Septa’s well-being,” Jaime scoffed. “I’m surprised Lord Stark bought that lie.”

“He didn’t,” Ned replied. 

“Can you believe that man?” Lyanna grumbled to Jaime because she wasn’t speaking to her brothers. “He hates me. Nothing I do will make him trust me again or give me my freedom back.” Not that Lyanna had much freedom to begin with but it was better than being locked in the tower all day. 

“Lord Stark is humorous,” Jaime said smiling. 

“It’s dry humor, if you ask me,” Lyanna grumbled. 

“That is what you get for hurting your Septa,” Ned shook his head at her. 

“You think I did this to her,” Lyanna burst. “I wasn’t even there when she drank that cup. But I’ll give you a guess as to who it was,” Lyanna said eyeing Benjen. “It’s the person you gave the sword to.”

Ned eyed his little brother, while Benjen sank down into his seat. “I did that for her,” Benjen grumbled under the scrutiny. 

“I was teasing when I said it,” Lyanna defended herself. “I never meant for you to actually go and do it. You probably even believed that father would actually throw me in the black cells.”

“No, I didn’t, but I wish he would,” Benjen retorted back. 

Lyanna was about to retort something back but her older brother interrupted them. “Enough,” Ned yelled at the both of them. Lyanna knew better than to provoke her brother further when he was like this. Although Ned may have been the quiet wolf amongst them and he may not have Brandon’s temper or father’s authority, but he was quick to anger when he was provoked. Lyanna and Benjen sat silently, each trying their best to avoid the other.

“I am sorry about my brother and sister, my lords,” Ned explained. 

Elbert smiled, “No worries, I have often wondered what it was like to have siblings.”

“You are probably counting yourself as lucky, now,” Ned teased. 

“On the contrary, I kind of wish I had siblings to argue with now,” Elbert laughed. Elbert turned to the Prince, “You have a brother, what is it like between you two?” Lyanna suspected Elbert’s question was to try to include the Prince in their conversation, as he was sitting, silently observing them although Lyanna thought he looked amused. 

“I’m afraid I cannot help you there, my lord. You see I grew up as an only child and I remained so up until recently. My brother is too little for me to argue with him,” Rhaegar explained. 

“Please, call me Elbert,” Elbert insisted. “And you Jaime? What are you and your siblings like?”

“Me and my sister were always close as we are twins, in the same womb and all,” Jaime answered. When it was time for him to talk about his brother, he became uncomfortable. “I am fond of my little brother,” he said simply. Lyanna had heard that his brother was an imp, and their family was embarrassed of him. Tywin Lannister would rather forget his existence all together. 

“If you really want siblings,” Lyanna began smiling mischievously. “I can be your sister. Perhaps you could even get me a better present than Ned.”

“You would sell me out over a gift,” Ned said. 

“I never said I would give you up,” she told her brother. “You could be useful sometimes,” she teased her brother. 

“Sometimes,” Ned scoffed. “And you could be annoying sometimes.”

“I know,” Lyanna said standing up. “But you love me anyway,” she smiled at her brother before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5 - Tourney at Storm's End Part 1

Lyanna was breaking her fast with Jaime, Elbert, and her brothers. “I’m sorry you can’t go Lya,” Benjen told her. They were leaving for the tourney in a few days. Lyanna stared at Benjen, they still weren’t speaking but he was trying to be nice.

She forced a smile to him, “don’t worry about me. I will have plenty of fun stitching things,” she said sarcastically. “I was planning on making a dress for that stupid doll.” Lyanna threw daggers at Ned, he rolled his eyes in response.

“I’m glad you’re finally coming around to that doll,” Jaime teased. “She would make a good companion for you while we’re away.”

“Oh,” Lyanna raised her eyebrows. “I wonder what would me and her talk of? Perhaps I could tell her of my wish to have Brandon here.”

“Brandon?” Ned questioned. 

“Yes, Brandon. He would’ve gotten me a better gift. Perhaps someone who would actually reply back,” Lyanna said bitterly. “Besides, he wouldn’t have abandoned me.”

“Brandon would be the first to abandon you,” Elbert replied. Elbert had spent some time in the North when Brandon was still fostering when they were younger. “Give Brandon a pretty girl and he’ll abandon you the first chance he’ll get.” Elbert, like the rest of the Stark siblings, knew what Brandon was like. 

“Then I guess I cannot count on anyone but myself,” Lyanna said getting up.

“Where are you going?” Ned asked her. 

“Father wanted to see me,” Lyanna replied over her shoulder. She had no idea why her father had called her to his solar. Perhaps, she would do her sewing next to him. 

Lyanna would rather read the book that Rhaegar had given her. She had already started it and was intrigued about the prophecy of the prince that was promised. “And his would be a song of ice and fire,” Lyanna recited in her head remembering the quote from the book. A hero who will save the world from darkness. 

The whole thing reminded Lyanna of stories that Old Nan used to tell, stories of the long night. A fierce winter that hit where woman would rather kill their children than watch them starve. 

Lyanna knocked on her father’s solar, only when he called for her to enter did she go in. “Father, you wanted to see me.”

Lord Rickard was sitting at his desk looking over documents. He only looked at her when she sat across from him. “I did,” he said eyeing her curiously. “I wanted to ask you how your lessons were going.”

Lyanna raised her eyebrows, “shouldn’t you be asking my Septa? We both know you would never take my word for it.” Lyanna knew her father would just go behind her back and ask about her.

Her father laughed, “I have already asked your Septa. And she has told me you have been on your best behavior. You come early to your lessons and eagerly wait for your Septa to start. You take your lessons without a word of complaint.” The statement was more a question directed at her, he was surprised that she would take her lessons willingly. 

Lyanna thought that she would be tortured to take her lessons no matter what she did so lately she had been taking her lessons early because the earlier they started, the sooner they would finish. “It cannot be so very hard to believe,” Lyanna replied. 

Lord Rickard smirked, “forgive me, but knowing you all your life, it is a little hard for me to believe.” 

“People can change,” Lyanna stated. 

“Lyanna, I was reluctant in the beginning to bring you to King’s Landing but perhaps the change has been rather good for you,” her father said looking at her. “Your brother has come to me to persuade me to let you go with him to the tourney.”

“Which brother?” Lyanna couldn’t help but ask. 

“Ned,” her father answered. Lyanna turned white, she felt ashamed for all the bad things she said about his gift. “He has promised to protect you and look after you at the tourney.” Lyanna sat on the edge of her seat. Was he really about to let her go? “I am willing to accept his proposal if,” Rickard paused for a moment, eyeing Lyanna so intently that she was on the edge of her seat. 

“If what?” Lyanna asked impatiently. 

“If you promise you will be on your best behavior,” Rickard concluded. 

Lyanna stood up immediately, shouting, “I will. I will.” She went to hug her father and kiss him on his cheek. “Thank you. Thank you.”

Her father smiled, “don’t thank me. Thank your brother. He was the one that convinced me.”

“Then with your leave, father. May I have permission to go thank my brother.” Lyanna was already heading out the door, not really caring about what he had to say any longer. 

“You may but I wouldn’t take too long as the Queen has requested your presence,” her father called out to her as she ran out the door.

Lyanna remembered something and ran back to her father, “father, my Septa doesn’t have to come with me, does she?”

Rickard laughed, “No, not this time.” Lyanna quickly thanked him again and left to go find her brother. She was relieved that she would have some freedom without her Septa there. 

Lyanna knew where she would find her brother without having to ask around. These past two weeks, her brother and Elbert have been spending some time in the training yard with Benjen and Jaime. Lyanna found her brother sparring with Benjen. “Keep your shield up or I’ll ring your head like a bell,” Ned was telling Benjen. She noticed Jaime and Elbert were sparring next to them, along with Arthur and Rhaegar. 

Lyanna ran up to her brothers, not caring that she was getting looks from other men in the yard. “Ned,” she called when he didn’t notice her. 

“Lya, what are you doing here?” Ned asked looking confused by her presence. “Or better yet, how did you manage to escape from father?” 

Benjen who also seemed confused said, “you’re going to get in bigger trouble than you’re already in.”

Lyanna looked at Benjen, “and who’s fault was it that I got in trouble in the first place.” She then looked up at Ned, “father gave me permission to come here so I may thank you in person,” Lyanna explained. 

“Thank me for what?” Ned asked smirking, he had already guessed why she was there.

Lyanna embraced her brother, wrapping her arms around him tightly, “for being the best brother in the whole wide world.” 

“The best brother!” She heard someone say behind her. “You are going to get me in trouble with my sister, Lord Stark.” 

Lyanna pulled out of her brother’s embrace, to look at Ser Arthur who was smiling. “I’m sorry Ser, but your sister will have to settle for being the second best seeing as that title is already taken by my brother,” she said smiling back.

“The second best,” Arthur shook his head. “I have only ever been the best. I don’t know how to be second best.”

“I guess you will have to learn that you cannot be the best at everything, Rhaegar said smirking right next to him. Rhaegar was clearly amused by this conversation. 

“What about my sister?” Jaime asked. 

“Well, seeing as you hardly sent a raven home,” Lyanna began. “I’d say you’re the worst brother,” Lyanna teased. 

“I second the notion that Ned is the best brother out of all three of you,” Elbert said. 

“What makes you say so?” Jaime asked. 

“Ned is here visiting with his sister. When was the last time, the both of you visited your sisters?” Elbert asked Arthur and Jaime. 

“There is no need for this argument. I’ll just settle with being better than Brandon,” Ned declared laughing. 

“You’re too modest Ned,” Lyanna scolded playfully. “But you are better than Brandon,” she confirmed for him.

“I used to be her favorite brother,” Benjen said grumbling. 

Ned looked at his little brother, “don’t worry. I will go back to the Eyrie after the tourney is over and then you can have Lya to yourself.”

“Must you leave so soon,” Lyanna sounded upset by this declaration.

“You won’t even notice,” Ned told her. “No more talk of me leaving right now,” he shook his head. “And you should probably go pack considering we’ll be leaving in a few days.”

Just thinking about leaving put a smile on her face. “I’m very good at packing. I’ll be done in no time,” she declared. 

“She’s good at throwing clothes in her trunk,” Benjen continued to grumble, he was obviously still upset at being passed up by Lyanna.

“I am not,” Lyanna retorted. “Shouldn’t you be practicing with your sword?”

“Oh, you mean the one Ned gave me,” Benjen said holding it up to her. “For your information, I have been practicing so I may protect you and your doll.”

Lyanna turned red at the mention of the doll in front of Rhaegar. What would he think? That she was a little girl who played with dolls. “I told you that I do not need your protection,” Lyanna declared hotly. “If anyone needs protection, it is you.”

“From what?” 

“From me.” 

Lyanna was about to hit her brother but Ned stopped her. He held her hand tightly that she couldn’t move. “Are you both going to continue to argue? This better stop,” Ned commanded, addressing the both. He seemed frustrated by their arguments as of late. 

“I have somewhere to be,” Lyanna said before Ned could make her apologize. Ned sighed but let her go. With a final glance at Rhaegar, who also seemed distressed, Lyanna headed towards Maegor’s Holdfast. 

A Kingsguard went to announce her presence to the Queen. “Your Grace, Lyanna said striding in, curtsying in front of her. 

“Lyanna,” the Queen stood up, her happiness evident. “I have missed you. You don’t come visit me.”

“I am sorry. My father hasn’t allowed me to go anywhere as of late.” Lyanna explained her troubles to the Queen and how she had gotten in trouble in the first place. She was sure to leave out running into Rhaegar in the city. “And so, my father thinks it was I who gave milk of the poppy to the Septa,” concluding her story. 

“And who really gave the Septa the drink?” The Queen asked laughing surprising Lyanna. 

“My little brother,” Lyanna said still peeved. 

“Your brother was there? Did he go with you to the Sept?”

“Well, I sort of ran into him and Jaime when we were on our way to the Sept,” Lyanna explained. Again, making sure to not mention Rhaegar.

“Isn’t Jaime supposed to be squiring for Arthur?”

“Yes, they were with Arthur.”

Rhaella eyed Lyanna, “And Arthur is always with Rhaegar,” the Queen concluded herself.

“He is,” Lyanna simply said. “My father has decided to let me go to the tourney,” Lyanna quickly said before the Queen could ask any more questions. 

The Queen smiled, “Have you had any new dresses made for the occasion?”

Lyanna shook her head, “I’m afraid he only decided this morning to let me go so there isn’t any time to make new dresses.” Lyanna smiled widely, “Besides, knowing my father, he would probably make me sew my own dresses as punishment.”

“If I had known, I would have had dresses prepared for you.” The Queen looked saddened by the fact that Lyanna had no new dresses. 

“It is fine. Really it is,” Lyanna insisted. “I have plenty of dresses that are suitable for the occasion.”

“Perhaps another time then,” Rhaella said. 

“I wish you could come,” Lyanna stated. 

“My place is here,” Rhaella said. “In time you will come to understand that, but you are still young. You should be enjoying yourself and not have to worry about duties.” Lyanna wished she could be as dutiful as the Queen was but she couldn’t imagine being trapped in one place. Never leaving or riding. Thinking about riding bought a smile to her face. She could finally ride a real horse instead of the carriage that her Septa wanted her to grow accustomed to.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Lyanna was riding fast, that everyone had trouble keeping up with her. She only laughed and went faster when her brother told her to slow down, much like a naughty child who was told they couldn’t do something. Ned swore under his breath, already regretting bringing her. He wished Brandon was there. Brandon would have no trouble catching up to her. Those two were the best riders in the North. 

His men were struggling to reach her, Ned had sent some of them after her because he couldn’t let her ride alone, fearing something might happen to her. Rhaegar had also sent some gold cloaks after her as he saw the agitation on Ned’s face. It became an apparent race with the men to see which one of them could win but none of them could reach her. 

“There’s a log up ahead,” Elbert told him, he was riding next to him. “She may soon stop.”

“You don’t know my sister,” Ned said grumbling. Elbert raised his eyebrows, wondering what she might do as he continued to watch her.

Lyanna started going faster, pulling the reins just enough to get her horse to jump. “Stop showing off,” Benjen yelled after her who was struggling to keep up himself along with Jaime Lannister. Lyanna turned around and laughed at him. 

“I did not expect that,” Elbert said laughing. Ned could only roll his eyes as the other men were forced to go around the fallen tree. 

Ned looked back at the Prince as he was riding behind them, wondering what he thought of his sister. Rhaegar’s face was neutral, he was busy talking with his Kingsguards, Arthur, Oswell, Barristan, and even Ser Gerold. 

“What do you think of the Prince?” Ned asked Elbert.

“He seems nice,” Elbert said looking back at Rhaegar. “And he is definitely not his father.”

“No, he isn’t,” Ned agreed. 

“Your sister is nice as well,” Elbert continued. “She deserves better than a man who will bed every woman in sight.” Elbert knew how Ned felt bad on Robert’s behalf because Lyanna couldn’t be his. 

To that, Ned agreed with him. “Rhaegar doesn’t strike me as a man who frequents brothels,” Ned said. 

“I have spoken with him a few times since we were at King’s Landing,” Elbert stated. “I am sure he would treat your sister kindly.”

“That I have no doubt. It’s his father that I fear for Lyanna’s safety.”

“Lyanna seems to have that under control,” Elbert said remembering the night they feasted with the King. “I am curious about one thing though?”

“What Is that?”

“I wonder what he thinks of your sister’s riding skills,” Elbert smirked. “Perhaps we should ask him?” Before Ned could protest, Elbert called for the Prince’s attention. Elbert slowed down his horse, “My Prince,” Elbert called. 

The Prince nodded at them, “my lords.”

“It is a fine day for a ride. Is it Not?” Elbert asked smirking. 

“It is,” Rhaegar said looking ahead.

“It is too bad, it is being ruined by Ned’s sister,” Elbert began laughing. If only Ned could push him off his horse.

To that, Rhaegar smiled, “On the contrary, those men seem to be enjoying the competition.”

“I have half a mind to return her to my father,” Ned grumbled. 

“You dare not. I have already bet on your sister for the win,” Elbert teased. 

“Perhaps, I should take her back just, so you can lose your coin,” Ned retorted. 

“It is getting dark,” Rhaegar stated interrupting their conversation. “We should set up camp soon. Is there a fast rider to reach your sister?” Rhaegar asked Ned, concern etched on his face. 

“All the fastest riders have already been sent,” Elbert said. 

Ned sighed, “If only Brandon was here. He could catch her.” 

Rhaegar looked like he was about to say something, but another person beat him. “I will go after her,” Ser Arthur declared, he had been riding next to Rhaegar, as well as Oswell, and heard the conversation. 

“You can ride fast?” Elbert asked the white knight. 

Arthur merely smiled, “Lady Lyanna already accused me of not being the best as a brother. I cannot be bested at riding as well. I have a reputation to maintain after all.”

“Your reputation would surely fall into ruin if it is known you’ve been beaten by a girl,” Oswell teased the sword of the morning.

“I’ll still put my coin on Ned’s sister,” Elbert said. 

Ned looked at him outraged, “Elbert, save your coin for the tourney.”

Elbert ignored Ned, instead he addressed the Prince. “What say you, my Prince? Who would you bet on? The sword of the Morning or your betrothed?” Elbert asked teasing Rhaegar. Ned really wanted to push him off his horse now.

Rhaegar smiled, “Definitely my betrothed.” Then he turned to Arthur, “my apologies, Arthur.”

“How many years have I been with you? And you sell me out as soon as you become betrothed,” Arthur jested.

“It is not a matter of selling you out,” Rhaegar explained jovially. “I just think she is better than you at riding.”

“We will see about that,” Arthur said before riding ahead of them. He had no trouble catching up to his two squires but as soon as they saw him, they also sped up their pace. All three started racing one another, making so much noise from their banter that Lyanna turned around and noticed Arthur following her. She sped her pace just as they were catching up to her. It was a funny sight to behold that Ned and Elbert couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“He doesn’t stand a chance,” Oswell said, also laughing at his sworn brother. 

“Maybe we sent the wrong man,” Elbert added.

“I am going to kill her once I get my hands on her,” Ned grumbled. 

“She will probably tire soon,” Elbert said trying to calm Ned’s ire down. 

“She never tires unlike the rest of these men who are.” Ned noticed that most of the men were struggling to keep going. “It seems I must ride out to end this once and for all,” he told the men before quickly gaining speed. Ned was a fast rider as well, he learned from trying to keep up with Brandon and Lyanna, although he wasn’t as fast as them. 

It took no time for Ned to reach Benjen and Jaime. “Are you competing as well?” Benjen asked his brother. 

“More like trying to stop Lyanna’s madness,” Ned replied. 

“Good luck with that,” Jaime retorted. “We have been trying to reach her but no luck.” 

Ned looked ahead, towards Lyanna where she kept riding, without a care to the people around her. “Lyanna,” Ned called. Since she was further ahead, Ned had to call her name several times for her to hear him. 

When she finally turned her head, she was surprised to find Ned behind her. Lyanna was about to race further ahead, proud of her achievement that no one was even close to her. “Don’t you dare,” he yelled. “It is time for us to make camp for the night.” At first, she just ignored him, “stop this madness, right now.”

Without any acknowledgement from her, she slowed her pace down and came to a complete stop next to a tree. “Is this a good spot to make camp or should we go further ahead?” 

“That’s a good spot,” Elbert called from behind Ned, desperately trying to catch his breath. 

Lyanna got off her horse as the rest of the men started arriving. “Is there a nearby stream?” Lyanna asked Ned when Ned got off his horse, but Ned was still too angry to answer her question. He ordered his men to make camp for the night. 

“Show off,” Benjen said when he arrived but Lyanna simply smiled at her brother.

“You’re just jealous because none of you could beat me, not even you Ser Arthur,” Lyanna taunted. 

“The only reason you beat me was because you had a head start, my lady,” Arthur told her. Rhaegar and the rest of his Kingsguards who had also arrived started laughing. 

“Care to try tomorrow?” Lyanna asked Arthur who raised his eyebrows as she wasn’t afraid to challenge him. 

“Tomorrow?” Ned asked. “I have a good notion to take you back to King’s Landing,” Ned grasped her hand before she could escape. Lyanna tried to escape but his grip was too tight. “I expect you to ride next to us tomorrow.”

“But your riding is too slow from me,” Lyanna protested. 

“Then you shall ride slowly like the rest of us.”

“Maybe I’ll ride the slowest and then you will all be forced to ride slowly,” Lyanna retorted. 

“I do not mind going slowly,” Elbert said, he was still struggling to catch his breath. “I’ve had enough riding today to last me a lifetime.” 

“Have you never ridden a horse before my lord?” Lyanna asked him sarcastically. 

“I have ridden before, my lady,” Elbert retorted. “We just ride slowly in the Eyrie considering one wrong move and you’ll fall to your death,” he explained to her about the mountains in the Vale. “You should consider joining a Dothraki hoard the next time you want to ride like that. They would match your speed better than we can.”

Elbert meant to insult her but Lyanna just smiled and accepted it as a compliment. “Perhaps I will.”

“The Dothraki are great warriors. You are no warrior,” Jaime told her. 

“I can be one. There are women in history that were great warriors,” Lyanna replied.

“I’m afraid the Dothraki don’t treat their women kindly,” Arthur said. 

“What do you mean?” Lyanna asked, looking around but no one answered her, not because they didn’t have an answer to give her but because it wasn’t appropriate to tell her. They were too embarrassed to tell her the truth. 

“He means you’d sooner get raped over and over.” Ned turned to look at a red-haired man. Ned recognized the man as Jon Connington, he was one of Rhaegar’s close friends. “But you could join them if you like. I hear they like their women young,” he said mockingly. 

Lyanna turned red with anger at what he was insinuating, Ned could tell she was about to yell at the man. This man didn’t know his sister’s iron underneath. Ned spared a glance at the Prince, who was scowling, obviously not pleased with his friend. “Watch your tongue,” Ned snapped before his sister could. He was angrier on his sister’s behalf. “That is my sister you are speaking to.” 

Jon Connington turned towards Ned, bowed his head gently. “I meant no offense, my lord. I was just explaining what the Dothraki were like as your sister wanted to know.”

His apology wasn’t sincere at all, it was cold, colder than the coldest winters in the North. “Save your apologies. I do not wish to hear them,” Lyanna snapped before leaving. Ned sent a guard after her to make sure she didn’t go far.

Ned ignored Jon before leaving to help his men make camp for the night. He told Benjen to call Lyanna, only after they were finally done building tents, had a fire started, and food prepared. “She doesn’t want to speak to me,” Benjen answered. “Lya has been ignoring me for the past few weeks and when we do speak we argue,” Benjen confessed to him. 

“I’ll go call her,” Ned muttered before getting up. 

He found her next to a nearby stream petting her horse as he drank water. The guard he sent was standing nearby, Ned motioned for him to leave. “Lya, come eat something.”

“I’m not hungry,” she answered without looking at him. 

Ned sighed, “Then come back with me. It’s getting dark and you shouldn’t be out here alone.”

“What’s the point?” Lyanna turned to look at him, “Everyone just laughs at me in your stupid camp.”

“No, they don’t,” Ned insisted. “And if any one dares to laugh at you, I’ll punch them in the face.”

Lyanna smiled, “No you wouldn’t. You’re not Brandon.”

Ned laughed, “That is something that Brandon would do.”

“I miss Winterfell,” Lyanna said with sadness in her voice. “I miss the godswood in Winterfell, there’s no other godswood like it in the South. The Courtyard was always bustling with people. I miss everything and everyone in the Castle. I even miss Old Nan,” Lyanna said laughing. “I especially miss the glass gardens and the blue winter roses.” 

“I know you miss it. So, do I sometimes but our duty keeps us from going home,” Ned told her. “If you come sit with me, I may get you a blue winter rose.”

Lyanna scoffed, “don’t make promises you can’t keep. There’s no blue winter roses in the south.” 

“There just might be,” he smiled at her. “How do you know? You haven’t been anywhere except King’s Landing.”

“I just know,” Lyanna retorted.

Ned rolled his eyes at his sister. She always wanted to be right. “Come on,” he said as he went ahead of her. He only looked back to make sure she was following him. “Do you like your betrothed?” He couldn’t help but ask her. 

“Rhaegar?” Lyanna was blushing furiously, “he is nice.”

“Do you like him better than Robert?” Ned hated asking the question, but it needed to be asked.

Lyanna looked away, “Robert has bastards. He would never be faithful to me.”

“And Rhaegar would? Other Targaryen Kings had bastards, you know.”

“I know,” Lyanna snapped. “Rhaegar isn’t like that. At least I don’t think he is,” she mumbled. “But to answer your question, I like him far better than I ever liked Robert. Does that displease you to hear?”

Ned looked at her, “Not at all. I am glad you like your betrothed. Not many people like the people they end up marrying.”

“He never laughs at me like other people do. He told me to come to him if I ever have need of anything.”

Ned found himself grateful for Rhaegar Targaryen for taking care of her. Ned knew his sister wasn’t easily pleased like other girls but, yet she seemed pleased by Rhaegar. “I am glad to hear that you have someone you could count on in place of me and Brandon,” Ned said. 

They didn’t say anything more until they arrived back at the campsite. Elbert looked up at them as they sat down on logs, “we thought you two might have been attacked by the Kingswood Brotherhood,” he said laughing. 

“If we ever shall get attacked by them,” Lyanna began, “I dare say we have Benjen’s sword to defend us.”

Benjen turned red with anger. “I will protect you, as you have no weapon of your own,” he answered venomously.

“How many times must I tell you that I don’t need you to defend me?” Lyanna spat as she stood up in anger. She quickly ran off to her tent while Benjen seethed in anger.

“Gods, this is going to be a long trip,” Ned complained to Elbert. 

“Ned, look at it this way. This may be all the entertainment we have if Robert is too busy with all his whores to entertain us,” Elbert responded laughing. Ned just groaned in response thinking about Robert’s tourney. He already regretted bringing both his little siblings with him. 

 

 

Rhaegar was watching everyone enjoying the feast from the high table. It was the opening feast of the tourney at Storm’s End. Rhaegar was sitting next to his second cousin Robert until he had disappeared, probably bedding some girl he found. At least he didn’t remain alone as Robert insisted that Elbert and Ned sit with them as they were his foster brothers. Jon Arryn had retired to bed early. Stannis was also sitting next to them until he got up to greet his guests. Stannis would have made a better Lord than Robert as Stannis was doing his brother’s duties. 

“Did not I tell you that Robert would leave us,” Elbert was telling Ned. 

Rhaegar scanned the room quickly. Lyanna was sitting alone at a table at the opening feast of the tourney at Storm’s End. Rhaegar had thought that Jaime and Benjen were sitting next to her. They must have gone somewhere to entertain themselves. Lyanna didn’t look bored though. She was busy drinking, maybe a little too much, judging by the color on her cheeks. 

“We might as well just get used to entertaining ourselves,” Elbert muttered. 

“We will probably see him tomorrow,” Ned was saying. “He is competing you know.”

“I know, in the jousting and the melee,” Elbert said. “You know I could see him in the melee, yet I cannot picture the Storm lord jousting.”

“Jousting requires more to do with riding well than anything else,” Jaime said approaching them with Benjen at his tow. 

“If that is all that is required, then your sister would shame all these men if she jousted,” Elbert teased Ned. Rhaegar was surprised himself by her skill of riding. He was afraid she would keep their party moving slowly but she was the one that moved their party ahead of schedule. 

“Don’t give her any ideas,” Ned muttered. 

“Are you both competing?” Jaime asked Elbert and Ned. 

“Me and Ned prefer to stay in the sidelines,” Elbert answered. 

“Jaime says he is competing in the joust,” Benjen told them. 

“Are you sure?” Ned asked him concerned. “You are still young,” 

“I’ve competed before,” Jaime said smiling surprising all of them. 

They continued their talk of jousting. Rhaegar’s eyes wandered again about the room, to a certain part of the room at least. Lyanna was still drinking, yet this time she wasn’t alone. Robert Baratheon was standing next to her, she was shaking her head at him. He continued to persist as he grabbed her hand roughly, getting ready to drag her. “No, my lord,” she yelled, but Robert paid her no mind as he kept persisting. It wasn’t hard to hear her as Lyanna was sitting at a nearby table. 

“Perhaps you should go help your sister,” Rhaegar told Ned. 

Ned immediately looked at where his sister was sitting, his eyes narrowed at Robert. “Seven Hells, Robert,” Ned swore as he got up. Ned immediately went to his sister’s table. 

“Ned,” Lyanna cried. “Tell this man that I am not one of his whores.”

“Robert, you’ve had much to drink. Perhaps you should retire,” Ned told him seething. 

Robert seemed embarrassed that he was caught, “I was just asking her to dance,” Robert rebuffed. 

“And I said no,” Lyanna yelled. “But he wouldn’t let my hand go.” 

“My sister is betrothed to another,” Ned yelled. “Robert,” Ned began, “I consider you a friend but if this ever happens again, I will kill you myself,” Ned threatened. 

Robert placed a hand on Ned’s shoulder, “It was just a dance. I meant no harm by it,” he said before walking away. 

Ned looked relieved to see the man go, he turned to his sister then. “How many drinks have you had?”

“I don’t remember,” Lyanna answered. 

“You know you’re only supposed to have one,” he scolded. “Off to bed with you,” he said as he helped her get up.

“I don’t feel so good,” she mumbled. 

“Do you know how awful you are at being a lady?” Ned asked her teasingly. 

“Yes, father tells me how awful I am all the time,” she smiled as they walked away. 

Rhaegar shook his head at his betrothed. He felt bad for eavesdropping on their conversation, but he couldn’t help himself. One thing was for sure, as Elbert said, she would never be boring. It was more entertaining than anything else. 

There was always something unexpected that happened with her. One would not believe the things that came out of her mouth. Rhaegar had often travelled on the road with Arthur and Oswell but this trip was the most entertaining one he had in a long time and yet it was still not over. 

Rhaegar decided it was also time for him to retire as well as he got up. “Your betrothed is unusual,” Arthur said from behind him. 

“She is,” Rhaegar reminisced. “In a good way.”


	6. Chapter 6 - Tourney at Storm's End Part 2

Ned had just entered Lyanna’s room, only to find a Maester with her. He became concerned that she might have fallen ill and he was already concerned when he hadn’t seen her that morning. “Is everything alright?” 

Lyanna seemed embarrassed and was looking anywhere but at him. “Everything is fine. I’m just sick from last night,” she answered before the Maester could. 

For some reason, Ned didn’t believe her, she looked pale and tired. And he was right not to believe her because the next moment, her arms curled around her stomach in pain. “Is she alright?” Ned asked Maester Cressen. Maester Cressen was the Maester at Storm’s End but he seemed to be attached to Stannis Baratheon more than Robert. It was understandably so as Stannis was here where Robert was at the Eyrie. 

“I just drank too much last night,” Lyanna insisted. 

“Maester Cressen,” Ned called, ignoring his sister. “Is my sister sick?”

The Maester looked at Ned, “She is as sick as every other woman during their time of month.” It took Ned a moment to process what the Maester had just told him. He briefly glanced at Lyanna who was looking down, her face was extremely red. Ned immediately regretted asking the question. 

“If you’ll excuse me then,” he managed to mumble out before leaving the room. He would never look at his sister the same again.

That night at the feast, Benjen asked him about her. “Where is Lya?”

“She doesn’t feel good from drinking too much last night,” Ned simply answered, not wanting to linger any more thoughts on her. He was thankful when Benjen accepted the answer and didn’t ask anymore. 

But the next day, Benjen asked again. “Where is Lya?” 

Ned shrugged, “she is probably still unwell.” He tried to ignore Benjen the rest of the night as he spoke with Elbert. 

“She couldn’t still be sick because of how much she drank two nights ago,” Benjen insisted. 

“This is why you should not be drinking,” Ned tried teasing his brother.

Benjen didn’t laugh though. Instead, he had a worried look on his face. “Why do you care?” Ned asked his little brother. “It’s not like you two are speaking to each other right now.”

“Just because we don’t speak doesn’t mean I don’t care about her,” Benjen shook his head sadly, looking like he was on the verge of tears. “I should go see her.” 

“You should enjoy yourself,” Elbert interrupted their conversation. “Look around you. Everyone else is enjoying themselves.” Ned looked to the crowd, where everyone seemed to be laughing jovially, and talking loudly just so they could be heard by the person sitting next to them. There were couples’ dancing, who looked like they were in love. Who knew if it was actually love as Ned didn’t really understand what that was as he had never been in love before? 

“I cannot enjoy it without my sister,” Benjen replied before leaving. 

Elbert started laughing, “Your brother is quite strange,” he stated. Ned was about to take offence to that, but Elbert said, “I only meant,” Elbert paused before continuing, “why would he care about his sister if they weren’t speaking?”

How could Ned explain to him their bond. When Brandon and Ned had left Winterfell, each to foster somewhere else, Lyanna and Benjen had stayed and grew close over the years. They depended on each other more to keep each other’s secrets and protect one another as other wolves should do. When the snows fall, and the white winds blow. The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Ned had thought about reminding them of that saying on the road, but Benjen had seemed to remember it on his own. “Lyanna would have done the same if it was Benjen,” Ned simply said. 

Elbert raised his eyebrows, “your family is quite loyal to one another.”

“We are,” Ned reminisced about his family. 

However, a beautiful woman with purple eyes, grabbed his attention. She was fair, with long dark hair, but those eyes, those purple eyes were unlike any Ned had previously seen and he had seen many women thanks to Robert. Ned watched her dancing with a white knight, Arthur Dayne of all people. Ned was surprised to see Arthur interested in women, particularly as women were sworn off to the white cloaks. But that never stopped the men of the night’s watch from sleeping with women. Ned heard rumors how men often snuck off to nearby taverns to sleep with women. 

“You should ask her to dance,” Elbert told him after a while of watching Ned stare at the woman. Ned shook his head, too shy to ask her himself. 

“Do you know who she is?” Ned asked him to which Elbert declined with his head. 

“That is Ashara Dayne,” someone said from behind them. Ned turned his head to see Rhaegar. “She has come with the Dornish party.”

Relief washed over him, now that he knew the woman was Arthur’s sister. Come to think of it, they did kind of looked alike, their faces were a bit similar, the same nose along with the same shape of the eyes. Arthur’s hair was lighter compared to Ashara’s though, and Arthur didn’t have the same purple eyes that his sister had. 

“Do you mind if I joined you?” Rhaegar asked. 

“Of course not,” Ned made room for him to sit with them. 

Rhaegar looked around, “Where are your brother and sister, this evening?” 

“Lyanna is quite ill, from drinking too much last night.” Ned blushed at the thought of his sister. “And Benjen retired early for the evening.” 

Ned hoped the Prince didn’t think too badly of his sister for drinking but almost everyone had seen her drinking so there was no point in pretending like it didn’t happen. 

“Is it the first time she’s allowed to drink?” Rhaegar asked.

“My father allows her and Benjen to have one cup each during special occasions,” Ned explained. “But as you see, my father is not here. Listening to me or anyone else is the last thing on her mind. She does as she wills for the time being,” Ned shook his head still not truly forgiving her for riding ahead on the King’s road. 

“We were younger than that when we got drunk for the first time,” Elbert reminded him.

“I was young as well,” Rhaegar admitted smirking, surprising Ned and Elbert. The next thing Rhaegar said surprised him even more. “Perhaps we should follow your sister’s example.” Ned gave him a confused look. “This is a tourney,” Rhaegar waved his hand. “We have no duties, no families here to worry about. Is it wrong to have fun for once?” 

“It is wrong if you’re Robert,” Elbert teased. “The man has probably fathered three bastards here.” To which all three laughed. The rest of the night was filled with drinking and laughter. 

 

 

 

 

It was the first time that Lyanna had gotten to explore the tourney grounds since she came to Storm’s End. Although, she was still sick because of her moon blood, she was feeling a little bit better that day to walk around. 

There was a puppet show that Lyanna enjoyed but Lyanna really wanted to hear some of the singers who were sitting on the grounds calling for people, but she didn’t have any coin. Lyanna wondered if she should seek out her brother to get some coin from him. 

She shook that thought away when Lyanna remembered the last time she saw her brother was when he visited her in her chambers. She had just woken up, feeling sick. At first, she blamed it on all the alcohol she drank the night before but when she got up to empty her stomach, she came back to find blood on her bed. 

In the beginning, she didn’t know what to make of it as she had never had her moonblood before. A maid found her crying on the bed, partly from the confusion and partly from the pain. The maid had explained to her that she was now a woman. A woman who could now get wedded and bedded which scared Lyanna further. She wasn’t ready to get bedded. 

The maid then called for the Maester when she thought Lyanna didn’t fully grasp the meaning. The Maester proceeded to explain further like it was her first time hearing it, even though her Septa had explained it to her but it was seeing and feeling it for the first time that confused Lyanna. 

Her Septa! For the first time since the damn woman had come to the service of the Stark Household, Lyanna had wished she could have been here with her to comfort her. They didn’t really get along well, but Lyanna wanted a woman there with her that she knew rather than have a man explain the concept to her. 

Her brother had come in during the Maester’s speech, embarrassing her further. She could never look at him again, so she stayed in for two nights. It was that and the pain that made Lyanna stay in. 

Benjen had come to visit her the night before and asked how she was. Lyanna briefly wondered what Ned told him. But she welcomed her little brother. They had eaten dinner peacefully together. It was the first time they didn’t have an argument in a long time. 

“Lya,” someone called. 

Lyanna turned around to see Benjen, holding something she couldn’t make out. He quickly ran up to her and presented it to her. 

She was taken by surprise when she realized what it was. It was a blue rose, but it didn’t smell like the blue roses back in Winterfell. It smelled like a regular rose and it turned out it was one as Lyanna examined the rose. She could make out messy blue paint around the stem, and the leaves. 

Lyanna smiled though, knowing the trouble that her little brother went through because he knew how much she liked blue winter roses. She placed it behind her ear, she was glad her hair was down that day as it would be easier to place the rose. “Thank you.”

“Do you like it? Truly?”

“I love it. I can’t imagine the trouble you went through to procure it.”

“Blue winter roses are hard to find here,” Benjen stated. 

They started walking the tourney grounds together when Lyanna asked, “do you have any coin?”

Benjen shook his head, “No, but Ned does.” Benjen pointed his finger towards their eldest brother, “There he is. We could ask him.”

“No, don’t,” Lyanna tried telling him but before Lyanna could stop him, Benjen ran up to Ned calling his name. Ned was with Elbert and Jaime. 

When Ned’s eyes met hers, she turned around, still embarrassed from that day. 

Lyanna wished she could runaway but she couldn’t as Ned had already seen her and was walking towards her. “Lya?” Ned asked unable to look at her. “Should you be out of bed?” 

“Yes, its fine,” Lyanna mumbled, incapable of looking at him herself. They both turned red from embarrassment. 

“Alright, then what did you want with coin?” Ned seemed rather glad to drop the subject. 

“Nothing in particular. I just wanted it in case I had need for it.” Lyanna said instead because she didn’t want to tell him about the singer.

“You shouldn’t be walking by yourself,” he quickly dissuaded whatever plan she had in mind. 

“Benjen is with me.” Lyanna hoped that would be enough for Ned. 

“Benjen is ten. He can’t protect you.”

“Someone finally agrees with me then,” Lyanna teased. 

“Don’t,” Ned said sternly. 

Why couldn’t he just give her coin and leave? She didn’t want to explain how she wanted to listen to one of the singers perform but it seemed she had no choice. 

“I wanted to hear a song,” Lyanna spoke softly as Elbert and Jaime, along with Benjen made their way to them.

Ned looked at her curiously, he probably didn’t realize his sister liked songs like other girls did. 

“Where have you been for the past two days?” Jaime asked Lyanna. 

“I was around,” Lyanna replied, not wanting to explain her situation. She was thankful no one pressed her further. 

“You missed some of the jousting Lya,” Benjen told her. “A mystery knight showed up and competed.”

“Why would a knight disguise himself?” Lyanna asked. 

“There are lots of reasons for him to do so,” Elbert answered her. “I believe Ser Barristan competed two times as one.”

“That’s because he still wasn’t a knight when he entered the lists,” Ned answered. “He couldn’t compete unless he was one.” 

“Then how come you can compete?” Lyanna asked Jaime. “You are still not knighted.”

Jaime smirked, “Because I am a Lannister.” He answered like that was his answer for everything. Lyanna rolled her eyes at his answer. His father probably had enough money to bribe people to let his son compete. The Lannisters were the richest House in the Seven Kingdoms after all.

“Where did you get that flower?” Ned asked her, pulling it out of her hair to examine it.

“Benjen gave it to me,” Lyanna said. 

“Did he?” Ned must have guessed the flower wasn’t real by the look on his face. 

“He spent his coin to procure it and then he had to fight thieves who wanted to take it from him,” Lyanna teased. 

Ned smiled, “Did he do this before or after breaking his fast?”

“Definitely after,” Lyanna answered. “Otherwise, how could he fight without any vitality?” 

“It’s just a flower Lya,” Benjen said embarrassed when they all started laughing. 

“It was a brave thing you did,” Lyanna retorted. 

“Where is this singer that you wanted to hear?” Ned asked dissuading the subject on his brother’s behalf as he handed the flower back to her. 

“He’s over there,” Lyanna pointed. “Would you all care to listen to him?” Lyanna asked. 

“Why not!” Elbert shrugged his shoulders as the others agreed. 

“He was telling me how he has been all over Westeros,” she said excitedly as she grabbed her brother’s hand and dragged him to where the singer was sitting. 

“Surely not all over. Has he been North?”

“Perhaps I shall ask him that if we ever reach him,” Lyanna said impatiently, referring to her brother’s slowness. 

When they reached the singer’s spot, Ned handed her the coin, so she could give it to the singer herself. “Have you ever been North?” Lyanna asked the singer as her brother wanted to know.

“Why would I?” The singer answered. “It’s all blizzards and bearskins up there and the Starks know no music but the howling of wolves.”

“Are you sure you want to spend your coin on this singer?” Ned asked insulted and rightly so. “There are other singers here.”

“I want to hear him play,” Lyanna insisted as she handed the singer the silver. He began singing, ‘the bear and the maiden fair.’ The song was silly in itself without the man’s singing. It was about a maiden falling for a bear. The wooden harp he played on was out of tune, or perhaps the singer didn’t know how to play very well. His voice was more awful than his harp, he sounded like he was drunk. A wolf’s howling, as the singer put it, sounded better than his nonsense. Benjen and Jaime started laughing at him. 

Lyanna wanted to close her ears to stop this noise but she would not as her Septa trained her well. Ned was about to insult him when it was over but Lyanna stopped him. “You’re right, I wouldn’t venture North if I were you. I don’t think the Starks would appreciate your voice,” Lyanna told him before leaving. 

“They certainly would not,” she heard Ned mutter behind her. 

“I would have rather heard him play the ‘Reins of Castameere,” Jaime said causing Lyanna to roll her eyes. The Lannisters were so proud that they only wanted to hear songs about themselves. 

“The jousting is about to start soon,” Benjen said. “We should go watch.” They readily agreed as they went to go take their seats. Most of the seats were already taken by the time they arrived but they did manage to find seats eventually. 

“Are you not competing?” Lyanna asked Jaime. 

“He already lost to the Prince,” Benjen told her. 

“The Prince is too good,” Jaime defended. 

“It is too bad I missed that. I would have loved to see you fall,” Lyanna said laughing. Jaime just rolled his eyes.

The jousting that day opened with Rhaegar and Robert competing against each other. Lyanna thought Rhaegar looked handsome in his black armor, that was adorned with rubies. Lyanna asked Benjen about the mystery knight as Robert and Rhaegar took their places. “What happened to the mystery knight?”

“He was defeated by the Prince,” Benjen said smiling. 

“Rhaegar is good?” Lyanna asked baffled.

“Like I said, he is very good,” answered a grouchy Jaime. 

“You’re just mad because you lost,” Lyanna teased.

The sound of the horn interrupted their conversation as Rhaegar and Robert rode quickly against each other. Lyanna noted that Robert wasn’t as good of a horse rider as Rhaegar was. Rhaegar quickly pushed his lance into Robert, causing Robert to fall. The crowd cheered as their Prince won even though this was their Lord Robert’s seat. Robert stomped his fist angrily on the dirt, then stomped out after getting up. Rhaegar paid him no mind as he prepared himself for his next joust. 

Rhaegar jousted against Oberyn Martell after. Oberyn Martell was harder to defeat but Rhaegar managed to beat him after breaking three lances. Rhaegar got off his horse and helped Oberyn up. The crowd cheered louder for Rhaegar when Oberyn got up. Lyanna briefly wondered why he helped Oberyn up but not Robert. 

Next, Ser Barristan defeated Jon Connington. Lyanna couldn’t say she was miserable when the lord of Griffin’s Roost fell off his horse. She quite enjoyed it, perhaps a little too much. 

On the way back to their rooms, her and Benjen ran off ahead of the others, laughing together as Ned called them from behind. Lyanna turned back to see Ned’s angry look, but as she continued to run, she bumped into someone, knocking both of them to the ground. It was a lady’s voice that yelled out before she fell. Lyanna immediately got off of her, trying to help her up. Her purple eyes looked similar to the Targaryen eyes. “I’m so sorry,” Lyanna said as she helped her up. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Your eyes were busy looking behind and not forward,” the lady teased. 

Ned suddenly ran up and began apologizing, “My lady, I hope my sister has not hurt you. On behalf of my sister, I apologize. She hasn’t been listening the entire tourney,” Ned scolded his sister. 

“It is quite alright. In any case, your sister has already apologized,” the lady with the purple eyes answered. 

“Are you hurt? Please, allow me to escort you to the Maester,” Ned continued to insist. 

“I must assure you, I am quite alright. There is no need for a Maester.” Lyanna looked between one and the other. Ned and the lady looked to be both smitten with each other. 

“Perhaps I should escort you back to your tent,” Ned insisted, blushing. “The gods only know what danger lies here.” 

“Danger?” The lady frowned for a moment. “The only danger is from little girls who don’t watch where they are going,” she laughed. 

“I am not little,” Lyanna said annoyed, which got her another look from Ned. Lyanna had a feeling, that whatever this lady said, would be uncontested. If she said, Lyanna was little, then she was little. 

The lady smiled, “No, you are not little. I apologize for saying otherwise.” 

“It is alright,” Lyanna mumbled, still not pleased at being called a little girl. 

“What is your name?” The lady asked her. 

“Lyanna Stark.” 

“Then you must know my brother, Arthur Dayne.” 

“You’re Ser Arthur’s sister,” Lyanna asked shocked. 

“Ashara Dayne, at your service,” Ashara answered. 

“It is nice to meet you. This is my brother, Ned Stark.” Lyanna introduced.

“My lady,” Ned bowed, while Ashara repeated the courtesies of “my lord.” 

“That is quite a nice flower you have,” Ashara pointed to the blue flower. “I have never seen a flower quite like it.”

“These are blue winter roses. They are grown in Winterfell. But this particular flower is not real, I’m afraid,” Lyanna told her. “My little brother painted them for me,” she whispered in case Benjen heard. 

“You are quite lucky to have such a good brother,” Ashara smiled, looking at Ned. “I should get going.” 

“I will escort you back,” Ned insisted. 

“That is not necessary,” Ashara told him. “It was nice meeting you, even if it wasn’t under better circumstances,” she told Lyanna. “My lord,” she smiled at Ned before leaving them. 

Lyanna stared at Ned incredulously as he continued to stare back at Ashara. Benjen ran up to her, he stayed behind talking with Jaime. “Who was that?” Benjen asked. 

“Ashara Dayne,” Lyanna said bitterly. 

“You didn’t like her,” Benjen asked. 

“She called me a little girl,” Lyanna huffed. 

“You are a little girl that hasn’t listened to a single word this whole tourney,” Ned yelled at her before walking ahead of them. Ashara had already succeeded in taking her brother away from her as Ned seemed to be in her spell. Lyanna kind of wished Rhaegar would be under her spell but he probably saw her as a little girl like Ashara Dayne had said. 

During the feast that night, Lyanna, still had her blue flower in her hair. She was happy about the day’s event that she wanted to drink more but Ned stopped her. “One drink,” he said firmly. 

“You wouldn’t want to get sick again Lya,” Benjen tried to make her feel better. 

How could she tell her brother that she would get sick every month from now on? Lyanna’s attention went to the high table where Rhaegar was sitting. She blushed and quickly turned away, when she realized he was looking at her. Lyanna couldn’t look at Rhaegar because thoughts of him bedding her crossed her mind as the stupid maid’s words came back to her, wedded and bedded. 

That night Lyanna retired early because the pain of her moonblood started returning to her. 

The next day, the jousting was even better than the day before. Rhaegar and Arthur broke twelve lances before Rhaegar won, defeating Arthur. Arthur was all smiles as Rhaegar helped him up which caused the crowd to cheer even louder for their Prince. 

Rhaegar and Barristan jousted afterwards. This would be the final joust to see who the tourney’s champion would be. Sadly, Barristan ended up defeating Rhaegar. The crowd cheered but it wasn’t as loudly as they had cheered for Rhaegar. The wreath of the Queen of love and beauty was presented to Ser Barristan, but he became embarrassed that he had to present it to someone that he quickly put it away. The white swords had sworn off women after all.

Lyanna told Ned that she wanted to congratulate Barristan on his win. Surprisingly, Ned let her and Benjen go. As they walked between the tents, they were stopped by Robert Baratheon. “How do you like the tourney, my lady?” Lyanna quickly looked around for Benjen but her brother had disappeared somewhere. Where was Benjen when you needed him? She either lost him in the crowd or he ran off somewhere. 

Lyanna pretended she didn’t hear Robert and kept walking but he came to stand in front of her that it became harder to avoid him. “My lord,” Lyanna greeted forcefully. 

“How do you like the tourney, my lady?” Robert asked again. 

“It is rather nice.” Lyanna then remembered who the tourney was in honor for. “I am sorry for your loss, my lord.” 

Robert softened at the mention of his father. “My father was quite fond of tourneys. He would have ridden today if he were alive.” 

Lyanna couldn’t imagine losing her father. Her mother had died long ago that she hardly remembered her. But she was attached to her father even though he often scolded her. Nevertheless, he was still her father. Robert lost both his parents at once and had a young child to look after in his care. Of course, young Renly was probably under the care of a Septa.

“They died because of those bloody Targaryen’s and then they took you away from me,” Robert seethed. 

She took a deep breath before she said, “Your mother and father did their duty to their King, but they didn’t die because of him. The sea took them, drowning their boat, and taking their lives.” Lyanna had heard that his parents ship had drowned while Robert and Stannis witnessed the whole thing. Again, Lyanna couldn’t imagine losing a loved one right in front of her eyes, and not be able to do anything to help save them. 

“But as far as I am concerned,” Lyanna said, raising her voice sharply, “I was never yours and I will never be yours.” 

She tried walking away, but he grabbed her wrist, squeezing it hard that she almost wanted to scream. “You were supposed to be mine,” he said with that low dangerous voice. “Your brother promised you would be mine.” Lyanna could smell the alcohol on him. Robert must have been drunk for him to act like this. 

“Let me go,” Lyanna shrieked. But when he made no move, she stomped on his foot hard. 

“Fuck,” Robert yelled, letting go of her hand just enough for her to make her escape. She wanted to run as far away from him as her legs could take her. Unfortunately, Lyanna didn’t go very far because she bumped into a tall figure. The person was strong, or perhaps it was his black armor that caused her to fall backwards but he caught her before she could fall. 

“Are you alright?” That voice sounded familiar, too familiar for Lyanna’s ears. Lyanna was terrified to look for fear of who she thought it was. She caught sight of silver hair causing her to curse inwardly. Who else in the Seven Kingdoms had silver hair? Suddenly, she became shy at being addressed by him. Lyanna really hated becoming a woman when she remembered the maid’s words, wedded and bedded.

Without answering him, Lyanna looked back to see Robert still holding his foot. “What happened to your wrist?” Lyanna spared a glance at her wrist. Her wrist was a bit purple, it was starting to hurt her a bit. But what she noticed more was Rhaegar’s hands still holding hers. 

Lyanna’s grey eyes went to his indigo ones. His eyes were narrowed in concern, then a glint of anger passed through them. No, there was fire in his eyes, only befitting of a dragon’s anger. “Did Lord Robert do this?” Rhaegar asked, he must have noticed Lyanna looking at him. All Lyanna could do was nod. Rhaegar frowned, “Excuse me for a moment.” 

Lyanna saw Rhaegar walk towards Robert, there was no kindness as Rhaegar greeted the lord of Storm’s End. Rhaegar immediately grabbed Robert by the collar. Lyanna could hear some of their words, “she is my betrothed,” and “if you lay a hand on her, you will lose that hand and other body parts.” Lyanna had never seen the Dragon Prince’s fury before. He was always kind to her. She didn’t want to be on the receiving end of his anger but then again Lyanna would just yell back. 

Rhaegar came back, still angry, and he became angrier when he noticed Lyanna rubbing her wrist. Lyanna tried to find something to say to get their minds off what happened. “You rode really well,” she began, “in the tourney,” she clarified when he seemed confused. 

“Not as well as Ser Barristan,” Rhaegar commented. “But you ride pretty good yourself.”

“I’m the fastest rider in the North,” she beamed. “Except for Domeric Bolton,” she added sadly. “He’s the only one that could ever beat me.” 

“Then you should practice and next time you might beat him,” Rhaegar told her. 

“Maybe next time you will win yourself then if you practiced more,” Lyanna replied. “Where is Ser Barristan?” Rhaegar seemed confused. “Me and my little brother were supposed to congratulate him, but I lost him somewhere,” she rolled her eyes remembering her brother. 

“He is probably near my tent. I’ll show you the way.” Rhaegar began leading her to where his tent was. Ser Gerold was guarding Rhaegar but he walked behind them, giving them some space. “Nice flower,” he commented. 

Rhaegar was referring to the flower in Lyanna’s hair, Benjen had gotten her another blue flower that day. “Benjen got it for me. But it isn’t real.” Lyanna took it out of her hair to show him. “He painted it blue because he knew blue winter roses were my favorite.” 

“Blue winter roses?” Rhaegar took the flower examining it. 

“They only grow up North,” Lyanna clarified. 

“How does the North manage to grow things with all that snow?” Rhaegar asked curious. 

“We have glass houses to grow things in Winterfell,” Lyanna explained. “They are really hot even in the coldest of winters.” 

“I would like to see them myself,” Rhaegar said, as he tucked the flower in her hair causing Lyanna to turn red. 

“I wish I could visit it myself,” Lyanna said sadly. 

“You don’t like King’s Landing?” 

“I do,” Lyanna quickly said. “But Winterfell is home...” Her words became lost, not knowing how to explain what Winterfell meant to her. 

“I feel the same way about Summerhall,” Rhaegar said. 

Lyanna heard that Summerhall was the Prince’s birthplace. He was born in grief, when the castle was burning, and his family died around him. “Did you ever rebuild it?” Lyanna couldn’t help but ask. 

“No,” he simply said. She hoped Rhaegar wasn’t offended by her question. “I like the ruins.”

“But isn’t it a reminder of the tragedy that happened there,” Lyanna blurted out. Why couldn’t she keep her mouth shut? 

Rhaegar looked at her, “Yes, it was tragic,” he stated. “But do you know what Aegon the fifth was doing there? Or trying to do, in any case.” Lyanna shook her head. “A woodswitch prophesized that a dragon would be born there.”

“And a dragon was,” Lyanna interrupted, referring to him. 

“Yes, but he thought it would be an actual dragon,” Rhaegar murmured.

“What about the Prince that was Promised?” Lyanna had been meaning to ask him for quite some time now but she hardly saw him. “The book you gave me mentioned a Promised Prince,” Lyanna’s voice quivered when Rhaegar didn’t say anything. 

They walked in silence for some time that Lyanna thought he became angry with her but then he said slowly, “I once thought it was myself. But I now know that it isn’t me but my son.” 

She became so flustered that Lyanna looked down, trying to disguise her face. Thoughts of wedded and bedded, kept coming back to her. She really hated that maid for saying that. “You…You…Your son?” Lyanna asked. 

“The woodswitch prophesized that the Prince would come from my parents’ line,” Rhaegar explained, uncomfortable himself. 

“I think I shall like to meet this woman. Perhaps she can tell me my future.” Lyanna tried teasing, but Rhaegar didn’t laugh. Neither did she. They walked the rest of the way in silence.   
They found Ser Barristan standing next to Rhaegar’s tent with Arthur and Oswell. Lyanna was relieved to see Benjen there. He ran up to her as soon as he saw her. “Where were you?” They both spoke at the same time. “Thank you for abandoning me, again,” Lyanna said afterwards. 

“I did not abandon you,” Benjen defended. “I lost you, so I found myself here.”

“You abandoned me, you mean,” Lyanna retorted. “Tell me, how do you plan on becoming a knight and protect me as you claim if you can’t even find me.” Benjen was lost on words. “Perhaps I shall be the one to protect you, little brother.” 

“No,” Benjen shook his head. “You lost me as well. Besides, it won’t happen again,” he promised. 

“You think I’m going to trust you again?” Lyanna asked him. “Well, if you think that, then you have another thing coming.” 

Lyanna walked up to Ser Barristan, “Congratulations Ser on your win.” 

“Thank you, my lady. The Prince was hard to beat though,” Barristan replied. Lyanna wondered why he mentioned Rhaegar. Was it because he was standing near them or because he was her betrothed? 

Lyanna then turned to Ser Arthur, “You rode well, yourself Ser.” 

“Thank you. My only regret was that I couldn’t beat the Prince,” he jested. 

“You can’t be good at everything Arthur,” Rhaegar said laughing, quoting Lyanna’s words. 

“Look, Lya,” Benjen interrupted. “There’s that singer from yesterday.” Lyanna looked to where Benjen was pointing and sure enough the singer was sitting across from them begging for customers. 

“And where did you meet this singer?” Rhaegar asked curiously. 

“Lya wanted to listen to him,” Benjen quickly said. Lyanna wanted to hit him for saying that.

“He turned out to be awful,” Lyanna said with embarrassment, when Rhaegar started giving her a curious look. 

“There’s a good one in King’s Landing,” Ser Oswell said laughing. 

“My father won’t let me venture off into the city,” Lyanna explained. 

“I think you’ll find him closer than you think,” Oswell teased. 

A singer that was close. Could he be in the Red Keep? But surely, she would have heard of him if he was there. Lyanna brushed all thoughts of singers away. She turned to Rhaegar shyly, fidgeting in her spot. “If you could please not mention any of this to my eldest brother.” 

Rhaegar was still looking at her strangely but then he smiled, “And what would you give me in return?”

Lyanna didn’t expect that, she pulled out the flower from her hair, “I’ll give you this.” 

“I was teasing,” Rhaegar shook his head at her seriousness. “You keep the flower. It looks better on you.” 

Lyanna blushed. Was he complimenting her? She was about to ask again but he answered. “Do not worry. I’ll keep your secret.” 

“Thank you,” she sighed in relief. Then her and Benjen excused themselves to find their brother Ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Ashara. Let me know what you think with the changes.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Kingswood Brotherhood

The ride back to King’s Landing was slower and that was mostly Lyanna’s doing. She almost felt a sense of pride that she was leading their party. The she-wolf leading a herd of wolves, lions, eagles, and dragons. 

The reason Lyanna was riding slowly was because she wasn’t looking forward to being imprisoned in King’s Landing. Although she missed her father, she knew what would happen to her when she returned. She’ll be forced to take her stupid lessons with her Septa. 

“How come you’re riding so slowly Lya?” Benjen asked her. Apparently, he was even sick of riding slow. “Is Ned stopping you from going fast?”

“No,” Lyanna smiled. Ned was still too embarrassed to speak to her, he preferred ignoring her, only speaking to her when it was absolutely necessary. He still avoided meeting her eyes, when he did speak to her. At least she got to do what she wanted, that was the only good thing to come out of this. 

If she had wanted to stay longer at the tourney, he would have allowed it but Lyanna didn’t want to be near Robert any moment longer. It was too bad Lyanna wasn’t taking advantage of her brother. She rode slowly, when he could’ve allowed her to go faster. 

“Then that must mean that I am faster than you,” Benjen was giving her a mischievous smile before he picked up speed and rode ahead of her. 

At first, Lyanna ignored him and kept at her own pace. Then Benjen, looked back at her when he was ahead of everybody. “I’m the fastest rider,” Benjen called out laughing at her. 

“You wish,” Lyanna called back picking up her pace much to the protest of people around her. She noticed that Ned didn’t say anything. It didn’t take her long to catch up to Benjen. Lyanna smirked at Benjen, just before passing him. “Now, who’s the fastest rider,” she shouted to an appalled Benjen. “Now, pick up your pace or another will pass you by.”

Benjen did just that as he kicked his horse to go faster. Lyanna slowed her pace so she could ride next to her brother. They rode next to each other for a while, not speaking, both content in being in each other’s company as they hadn’t done that in a while. Benjen looked back to see if anyone was following them. “We are leagues ahead of everybody,” he said happily. 

“It’s getting dark,” Lyanna noted. “They would want to stop soon,” she said knowing their party. “Let’s wait for them by that stream,” Lyanna pointed to a river up ahead. Her horse would be thrilled to drink some water as she would herself from her dry throat. They went off the Kingsroad and made their way down to the stream below. 

The sweat was trickling down the back of her neck by the time she got off her horse. Her hair was sticking to her face, she would have to redo her braid if she wanted to look presentable. “Do you have your bow and arrow with you?” Lyanna asked Benjen as they tied their horses to trees next to the stream. 

“I do as I have my sword with me also.” Benjen said getting them out from where they were tied to his horse.

“We’d need another sword if we want to practice with each other. The bow and arrow will do just fine for now,” Lyanna said. 

Benjen handed her the bow and arrows, where she started aiming at birds in the sky but never shooting. “How about we catch them dinner?” Lyanna asked her brother impishly. 

“Don’t waste my arrows,” Benjen warned. 

“I could make you some new ones,” Lyanna protested. “I know how to make them.” Lyanna eyed her brother, “But there is no need for me to do that as I never miss. You’ll get your arrows back.”

“Now tell me when you see a bird,” Lyanna said as she and Benjen both turned to look at the sky. Lyanna shot at one as soon as one came to view. And sure enough, she didn’t miss as the bird fell to the ground. “Go get it.”

“Why should I?” 

“You’ll go get it if you want your arrow back,” Lyanna told him. Benjen grumbled as he went begrudgingly to find the fallen bird. 

After Benjen left, she looked for more birds up in the sky but there was none to be found. Lyanna gave up after a while, she decided to drink some water and wash her face. Putting the bow behind her back, she kneeled to cup some water in her hand. The water was cold against her skin, closing her eyes to relish in its coolness. 

It was so quiet, that only the sound of the water moving across the current was heard. But then she heard a branch cracking, Lyanna smiled thinking it was Benjen. “Benjen,” Lyanna said, standing up. 

Before she could turn around, a hand wrapped itself against her mouth. Lyanna’s eyes opened in shock at her situation, not really understanding what was happening. “So sorry. I am not Benjen.” A voice she didn’t recognize said in her ear. Panic overcame her. She tried to make a sound, but her voice was muffled by this man’s hand. 

“I say this one will fetch a good price.” This voice was a woman’s voice. 

“Would you like to brand this one also?” Another voice said. 

“You know I always brand my captives,” the woman said. 

“And I always help you,” the man said. But it wasn’t the man that held Lyanna. It was a different man. Lyanna wondered how many of them there were. 

All she knew for sure, that she would not go willingly. If they wanted to take her, she would not make it easy for them to capture her no matter if they think they had captured her now. “Let’s go before we are discovered,” the man that held her said. 

Lyanna shook her head as he started to drag her away. She tried protesting, but it was useless as her sounds were muffled. Then she tried moving her arms, but the man held them tightly behind her back and he was much stronger than she was so she couldn’t free them no matter how much she tried. Her feet were free though. Lyanna started kicking at the man, throwing her feet backwards to hit his leg with all her strength. “You stay still now,” the man yelled. 

“What? You mean you can’t constrain a child Big Belly Ben?” The woman’s voice said. 

“Why don’t you come and try constraining her?” Big Belly Ben yelled back. 

From the corner of her eye, Lyanna saw Benjen hiding behind one of the trees. She tried to get him to run before they caught him too, but he didn’t seem to understand. This made Lyanna kick her assailant harder. 

Big Belly Ben moved his hand slightly away from Lyanna’s mouth from all the motion. Lyanna took the opportunity to bite down hard at Big Ben’s hand. “You bitch,” Big Ben cursed her moving his hand away to inspect it. 

Not wasting a moment, Lyanna yelled at her brother to “Run. Get Ned.” The man hit her on the side of her face causing her to yell out. They didn’t seem to see or know who she was yelling at so they just ignored her. 

Lyanna didn’t have time to scream some more as the man covered her mouth once more. “You be quiet now, you hear,” he must have realized his mistake quickly. 

Lyanna hoped Benjen would get help or that her big brother heard her screams and would come save her. For if these people took her, there would be no saving her, not to mention what they would do to her. They would probably beat her and torture her, even worst murder her. 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Rhaegar was riding with his men along the Kingsroad. It was as much the same situation as before but this time most of the men were too tired to race. They were trudging slowly as they had gotten used to the wolf maiden and accepted the fact that she couldn’t be beaten. 

Rhaegar heard Ned grumbling about his little siblings’ foolish behavior but he could do nothing. “They couldn’t have gotten far,” Rhaegar told Ned trying to make him feel better. 

“You don’t know them like I do,” Ned replied weary. 

“Then we should ride faster,” Rhaegar amended as he picked up speed along with Ned leaving the rest of their riders. Only Arthur and Oswell could keep up with him and a few gold cloaks. Jaime also followed them, not wanting to miss out on the fun as he said. 

Rhaegar had no idea what fun there was to be had at the time. 

“Benjen,” Ned said in surprise as they came upon a running figure heading towards them. 

Ned quickly galloped towards him, not stopping until his horse was directly above Benjen’s head. “Where is Lya?” Ned asked Benjen in concern. 

Benjen seemed frightened, he pointed near the river. “Bandits are taking her.”

“Bandits,” Ned raged. “Bloody hells,” he swore. 

“How many men?” Rhaegar asked Benjen. 

“About five, I think. Maybe more,” answered a frantic Benjen. 

“We can take them,” Arthur answered. Of course, he would say that. Arthur would have taken them all by himself with one hand, while he took a piss with his other. 

“There’s no time to lose,” Ned said as he rode towards the creek with the rest of their small party behind him, leaving Benjen running after them. 

They got off their horses, as the road near the creek was terrible. Ned motioned for Benjen to care for their horses as he came running behind them. 

All of them unsheathed their swords, quickly making their way between the trees. It was getting close to nighttime, but there was still some light enough to see their way. 

“You stay still, now.” They heard a voice saying roughly. Rhaegar spared a glance from his hiding spot behind a tree. 

“Let me speak to her,” a woman’s voice said forcing the man’s hand away from Lyanna’s mouth. 

“My father is Lord Rickard Stark, Warden of the North, Hand to the King. He will have all of your heads if anything happens to me.” Lyanna yelled at them. They had her tied up. 

“We know who your father is, little girl.” A woman’s voice said. “That is why we took you.” 

“He will still have your heads...” Lyanna didn’t have time to finish her sentence as the woman had tied a cloth around her mouth. 

“That will shut you up.” The woman said irritating Lyanna further. Lyanna wanted to yell but only muffles came out of her mouth. “Now. Let us move out.” The woman declared. “Toyne would be happy to see what we got for him.” 

Rhaegar recognized the name. House Toyne had some altercations with the Targaryens. One of the Toyne’s, who was a Kingsguaard to Aegon the fourth was accused of sleeping with one of Aegon the fourth’s mistresses. House Toyne was humiliated and hated House Targaryen ever since. 

Rhaegar motioned for his men to make their move before these bandits had a chance to escape. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Arthur Dayne told them making his appearance. “We would be happier if you handed her to us.” Their party finally emerging from the trees, making themselves known to these bandits. “So, you are the famous Kingswood Brotherhood and Sister,” he said eyeing the woman. 

“If you want the girl. You’d have to fight us for her,” she said getting out her bow and arrow. “But beware. I never miss a shot,” she added smiling. 

“And I never lose a fight,” Arthur retorted smirking lifting his sword Dawn.

Two other men of the Kingswood Brotherhood also got out their bow and arrow. “Leave the girl,” she motioned to the fat man. “She’s tied up, she can’t go anywhere.” 

The man pushed Lyanna to the ground, before taking out his hammer out, readying himself for the battle. Another man who had the longest neck that Rhaegar had ever seen fought with a longsword. 

“Get your shields ready,” Arthur commanded the men, taking the lead position as he had experience in fighting battles. The Kingswood Brotherhood took the first shot with their arrows. 

Rhaegar and the rest of them men had their shields in front of them. “How do we manage to get to them with all these arrows?” Jaime shouted. 

“We’ll manage,” Arthur said smirking. “Follow me,” he had said before walking closer to the Brotherhood with his shield up. His shield soon filled up with many arrows trying to reach them. Arrows were flying left and right, but Rhaegar knew how to use a shield for protection. And he did just that by following closely behind Arthur. Some of the gold cloaks weren’t so lucky as they got hit though. 

“Cover me against the arrows,” Arthur shouted to them when he soon reached one of the men, the one that was holding the longsword. They fought steel against Dawn. Oswell, Ned, and Jaime proceeded to go towards the arrow shooters but they found themselves fighting other brothers that emerged from the trees. 

Rhaegar found himself coming face to face with the big man, the one that carried the hammer. The fat man swung at him several times but Rhaegar evaded him by moving too quickly for him. The man Rhaegar was fighting was huge, but he wasn’t very quick. He just swung to make a hit at him, wanting to smash his head probably. Rhaegar looked over his shoulders and saw Arthur still sparring against his opponent. 

The man swung at him again causing Rhaegar to move away again. They were edging nearer to the river. Rhaegar managed to swing his sword a few times during the fiasco and one time he succeeded in giving the man a would in his right hip. 

Rhaegar found himself in muddy waters when the fat man swung at him again. This time when Rhaegar tried to move, he slipped and fell. The man was smirking as his hammer was up over his shoulders. Rhaegar thought it was the end for him. Was this how his life was going to end? He thought. 

The end like all his ancestors before him. They all thought they would have long lives but perished in untimely ways. There were so many things he still wanted to do. He was supposed to be King, but he would die still a Prince. He would have called out for the woman he loved as he lay dying. But he would not as he loved no one. 

Rhaegar had closed his eyes waiting for the hammer to smash his head but the hammer never came. Instead, he heard the man grunting in pain. Rhaegar opened his eyes to see what was happening. The man had hit himself on the knee and fell to the ground. There was an arrow on his shoulder. 

Rhaegar looked up to see where the arrow had come from. It certainly couldn’t have been one of his men. “Lyanna,” Rhaegar breathed when he saw her standing holding a bow and arrow looking back at him. 

Rhaegar looked back at the man and without a second thought, plunged his sword through the man’s heart. He then stood up, pulling out his sword, all covered with blood. 

Rhaegar turned to look back at Lyanna but she was busy shooting arrows at other men. She never missed a shot, he noticed. He wondered briefly how she got out of the ropes that bound her up.

The thought was put to rest when he saw Benjen standing near the trees. Rhaegar spared a glance at Arthur, he had killed the man with the longsword and was busy fighting off other men now. Lyanna shot at one of the three with bows. The old man fell to the ground. “Fletcher,” the one standing next to the woman called. 

“Leave him be. He’s as good as dead,” the woman said as she and the other man ran off along with some others. 

“Lya,” Ned called to her before running up to her to embrace her. 

“Should we go after them,” Lyanna told her brother. “They might come back.”

“We should not. They wouldn’t dare come back. They are outnumbered,” Ned answered her before he started yelling at her. “What were you thinking? Running off with Benjen alone? Unprotected?” Lyanna and Benjen were silent as their brother yelled at them. “Perhaps I should tie you both up if that means you’ll behave. What would I have told father if anything happened to you?”

“Thankfully nothing happened to me, so you don’t have to tell him anything,” Lyanna managed to get out. 

“I don’t need to tell him anything because news of this would reach his ears. I guarantee you that,” he snapped back at her causing her to open her eyes in worry. 

The rest of their men came and proceeded to make camp for the night. “I missed all the fun,” Elbert Arryn said while Ned rolled his eyes. 

“I guarantee you it was no fun,” Ned replied. 

“Not according to Jaime,” Lyanna said which got her a scowl from her brother. 

“You’re one to talk,” Ned snapped. He still wasn’t in the mood. “If you do anything like that again, I’ll make sure Father never lets you out of the tower,” Ned warned.

“I’m not a child,” Lyanna snapped back. “I’m almost thirteen.” 

Rhaegar didn’t want to listen anymore to their conversation. Feeling like an intruder, he decided to retire early as he made his way to his tent. “I’m glad to see you in one piece,” Arthur told Rhaegar once he was about to go inside his tent. He was too tired, to speak to anyone. 

“You fought well yourself,” Rhaegar replied as he entered his tent. Rhaegar wondered what Arthur would say if he knew Lyanna saved his life. Any other girl would have waited for Rhaegar to save them instead of the other way around. But instead Lyanna was a fighter, but she still acted like a girl in some of the things she did. He found himself thankful that he was betrothed to the willful Stark girl instead of a weak Martell woman, or a spoiled Lannister girl. 

 

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Rickard was absolutely furious when he found out what happened. He was disappointed with his son for failing to maintain his sister. But he knew Lyanna’s little trysts well enough and couldn’t really blame Ned for very long. Rickard was angrier on his daughter’s carelessness. 

“We should do something about this Kingshood Brotherhood, your grace,” Rickard beseeched the King. They were in the throne room with everyone at court present instead of the usual council chambers. The King was seated on the Iron throne while Rhaegar was standing beside him with the rest of the Kingsguards. The other council members were also present in the audience. “They have a reputation for kidnapping lords. And it will not stop unless you do something about it.”

Aerys was silent, for a long time, thinking or brooding silently. 

Staunton stepped up next to Rickard, “Your Hand is right, your grace. This Brotherhood thinks they are above the law.” Only he would say that as he was the master of laws. 

“I will deal with this matter. The Kingswood Brotherhood will not make a mockery out of me,” Aerys declared. “Ser Arthur, come forth.”

Ser Arthur who had been standing next to the King went to stand in front of him and kneeled. “Your grace.”

“I hereby declare you to lead my forces to put an end to these men,” Aerys declared. 

“I will not let you down, your grace,” Ser Arthur said while he remained kneeling. 

“Good. That is all,” Aerys waved for him to stand up where he went back to take his position. 

“Your grace,” an approaching Pycelle called. 

“What is it?”

“As you know, Lord Stark’s daughter was attacked,” Pycelle began. What is he up to? Rickard thought. 

“Yes, and I am dealing with the men right now,” said an irritated King. 

“As you know, she is betrothed to your son...”

“I know as I arranged the betrothal myself,” Aerys snapped. 

“It is just that her virtue is in question. She cannot marry your son until her virtue is proved otherwise,” Pycelle finally completed. Rickard’s mouth twisted in anger. Damn you Pycelle. Only you would mention this for all court to hear instead of in the small council chambers. Aerys played with his beard, thinking hard about the subject. Rhaegar was scowling next to him.   
“Then we must prove that her virtue is still intact,” Varys chimed in from his place next to the King. “Have the girl examined.” 

“I will gladly examine the girl, your grace,” Pycelle added. 

“No,” Rickard bellowed much to the shock of Pycelle and the entire Court. Then he turned to face the King. “Your Grace, my daughter’s maidenhood is still intact but if you feel that you must submit her to an examination of sorts then I beg you to consider the Silent Sisters to do it.”

“I am the Grand Maester. Surely my word is law,” Pycelle insisted. 

“I would sooner trust a thief rather than your word Pycelle,” Rickard grumbled to him. 

“Enough,” Aerys yelled raising his hand to stop this nonsense. “I declare the girl shall be examined and the results shall be shared in front of the entire court,” Aerys declared. “As far as who will examine the girl, the Silent Sisters will do.”

“Thank you, your grace,” Rickard bowed. He found himself thankful that the King was in a better mood that day. 

Rickard made his way to the Tower when Aerys had excused Court for the day. “Send my daughter to my solar. Now,” Rickard bellowed at one of his guards as he took a seat at his desk.   
He began writing a letter to a person he deemed as a friend as he waited for his daughter to appear. Rickard was almost finished with the letter when there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Rickard barked. 

Sure enough, it was his daughter, standing in the doorway looking to be scared out of her wits as she should be. “My lord father, you wanted to see me,” Lyanna softly said. 

“Sit,” he continued to bark. She did so hesitantly. 

“Pray? Do you know what fellow council members have suggested?” Rickard yelled. Lyanna shook her head. “They fear your maidenhead is no longer intact and question your virtue.”

“But I am still a maiden,” Lyanna softly insisted. 

“They insist on a procedure to prove you are,” Rickard snapped. 

Lyanna cowered under his gaze. “I will do the procedure,” Lyanna said. 

“You have no other choice but to do the procedure,” Rickard continued to yell. “I cannot believe this even happened. You were supposed to be with your brother.”

“Do not blame Ned! It was my fault and my fault alone,” Lyanna defended. 

“I know it is your fault,” Rickard stated bitterly. “You may go back to your lessons.” 

Rickard rubbed his temples from frustration. What was he going to do about his daughter? He did have a plan about what to do with her but that all depended upon a certain lord’s answer.


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter 8 - Knighthood

“Did you know?” Lyanna asked her brothers as soon as she entered the dining hall. She had just come from her father’s solar where he had informed her the most grievous news. It was worst than the one she had to endure at the hands of the Silent Sisters. 

“Know what?” Benjen asked. 

“That father is planning on sending me off to the Tully’s,” she blurted out. 

Ned looked away from her and put food in his mouth, avoiding having to answer her more likely. He knew! Lyanna thought. And he didn’t tell her. “How long have you known?” Lyanna asked baffled. 

Ned sighed, “Father thought it might be best for you to be around female companions.”

“I wish for none,” Lyanna burst. “How long have you known?” She asked again as he seemed to avert her question the first time around.

“About a month,” Ned confessed. 

A month! It had been a month since they arrived from that wretched tourney. A lot had happened during that time. Arthur had gone with several Kingsguards, taking Jaime along to pursue the Kingswood Brotherhood. They had also taken a dozen or more gold cloaks with them. 

“You knew for a month and you didn’t tell me,” Lyanna angrily spat. “This is why you haven’t left for the Vale yet.” Ned had simply answered that their father wanted him to stay longer when she thought he was supposed to leave soon. 

“Father asked me to stay so I could escort you to the Riverlands,” Ned confessed. 

“If you’re planning on escorting me there, then perhaps we can visit Brandon at Winterfell,” Lyanna asked hopefully. She would want to have some fun before she had to endure her sentence. 

“Oh no,” Ned said shaking his head. “I’m taking you straight there. Do you want to get in trouble again?” 

Lyanna huffed, crossing her arms, she still couldn’t believe she was being forced to go to the Riverlands for who knows how long. She tried to do everything her father asked to please him but there was no pleasing that man. She had even endured the company of the Silent Sisters for her father’s sake. Lyanna wasn’t pleased to say the least when the Silent Sisters had come to her room, but she allowed them to do what they had to do. Not wanting to disappoint her father any longer, she laid on the bed and allowed them to look down there.

“You’re leaving Lya?” Benjen asked sadly. “You can’t leave. Who will be my companion?” 

Lyanna smiled sadly. Her and Benjen had been the best of companions when they were in Winterfell. But they weren’t in Winterfell any longer, she was slowly realizing that. “You will have Jaime. I’m sure he will come back soon.”

Benjen still looked grieved, but he said, “At least we got to spend your nameday while you were still here.”

“If you call that a nameday,” Lyanna huffed. Her father had refused to attend, not that it was a big celebration to begin with. They only had a couple small cakes and treats. Ned had refused to give her anything, stating that she didn’t like anything he got her which made her scowl. Benjen had got her a book that she had wanted. 

“I’m sure my father will be happy to get rid of me for his name day,” Lyanna mumbled as she took a seat next to her brothers. 

“Why is father separating all of us?” Lyanna asked her brothers. 

“Maybe because you two cause trouble together,” Ned replied laughing. 

“I guess you were causing trouble too if he sent you away to the Eyrie,” Lyanna retorted. 

Just then a guard had walked in and asked, “Where is your father?” 

“In his solar,” Ned replied standing up. “I will show you the way.” The guard followed Ned to their father’s solar. 

“What could that guard want with father Lya?” Benjen asked. 

“I don’t know,” Lyanna seemed confused herself. 

 

 

Rickard was standing with the other council members in the Throne room. The King was sitting on the Iron Throne that was made of the many swords of men that fell in battle, defeated by the Targaryen’s. King Aerys sometimes cut himself on the Iron Throne causing people to nickname him King Scab behind his back. 

They were listening to Ser Arthur explaining how they defeated the Kingswood Brotherhood who and the rest of the men had just come back successfully. Arthur had defeated the Smiling Knight who was a madman, while Ser Barristan had defeated Simon Toyne. 

“Ser Arthur.” The King called the throne’s attention. “As you have done me this great deed. I will grant you anything you desire.” The King was pleased with this news, Rickard noted. The Kingswood Brotherhood was nuisance to the entire realm, kidnapping nobles and sons of nobles to make their point known. 

“I promised the smallfolk that I would ask you for better rights for them,” Arthur said. 

“If that is your wish, then it shall be granted.” The King said cheerfully. Then he addressed the entire court. “Tonight, we shall celebrate with a feast,” the King declared as everyone started chanting, “Long live the King.” 

Rickard was happy to leave as soon as the King was done holding court, but the King stopped him. Rickard didn’t have any problems with the other council members, but he had trouble being in the same room as the old Maester ever since that day where he accused his daughter of not being virtuous. 

“I expect your children to be there as well Lord Stark,” Aerys said. 

Rickard could only bow and say, “They shall be happy to attend.” He really didn’t want to bring Lyanna out into society again if only to save her from the gossip that people whispered about her.

He found his children in the dining room gathered around Jaime. Jaime was busy telling them stories about his fight with the Brotherhood. “Ser Arthur knighted me,” Jaime declared happily. 

“But you’re so young,” said Benjen. 

“He’s fourteen,” Lyanna told her little brother. “It’s old enough.” Rickard rolled his eyes at his daughter. She was speaking as if she was knowledgeable about the subject. 

“Why did Ser Arthur knight you?” Benjen asked excitedly. His children wouldn’t let Jaime get a word in. 

“I saved Lord Sumner Crakehall,” Jaime answered confidently. “I also fought well so after the battle Ser Arthur knighted me.” 

“We should celebrate your knighthood,” Lyanna declared. Then she caught her father’s eye. “Father, we should have a feast to celebrate Jaime’s knighthood. Should we not?” 

Rickard walked over to his children, “we should but we will have to celebrate another day because the King has invited us to feast with him tonight.” 

“Do you mean I will attend?” Lyanna asked hopefully. 

“You shall,” but before she could smile, “and you shall be on your best behavior.” 

“I will,” she nodded excitedly. 

Rickard looked at Jaime proudly like a father would on his son’s achievements. “And you have become a man while you’ve been away from us.”

“He has,” Lyanna said. “He’s Ser Jaime now.”

“Yes, Ser Jaime,” Rickard answered. Jaime was embarrassed that all the attention was on him. 

“Thank you, my lord,” Jaime mumbled. “But you can still call me Jaime.”

“We should invite Ser Arthur for the feast we’ll be having,” Lyanna said interrupting them. 

“I doubt that he would want to come,” Jaime replied. 

“Nonsense, we shall ask him,” Lyanna insisted. 

“Lya doesn’t take no for an answer,” Benjen said as Lyanna stuck her tongue out at Benjen. 

“Enough,” Rickard sighed retreating himself to his solar. 

 

 

The feast was like any other feast they had at King’s Landing. This particular feast was no different except for his father’s good mood that night. 

That and Arthur’s company was better. The King had allowed Arthur to sit next to them, instead of guarding them from his usual spot. Rhaegar had missed his company the most, he had tried filling the void with Oswell. Oswell was good company as well but Rhaegar had sent him to Harrenhal on a special mission. 

“How are you, my friend?” Arthur asked him. 

Rhaegar managed to smile which was rare for him, “I should be asking you that.”

“I’m in one piece,” Arthur answered. “If you’re asking that is.”

Rhaegar rolled his eyes at his attempt at humor. They were interrupted by a servant handing a note to Arthur. “Who is it from?” Rhaegar asked curiously, as they had no secrets between them. He took a sip from his goblet while Arthur examined it,

Arthur smirked, “From your betrothed.”

“My betrothed?” Rhaegar nearly spit out the wine he was drinking. “Why would she be sending you a note?”

Arthur laughed, it must have been all the wine he drank. “Why? Are you jealous?”

Rhaegar didn’t reply, instead he sought her out in the crowd. It didn’t take him long for her to find as she was sitting next to her brothers, Elbert Arryn, and Jaime Lannister. Her father had retired early. Lyanna was busy whispering and giggling with her youngest brother. She quickly looked at the high table, looked away once she caught his eyes on her. 

“What does she want?” Rhaegar asked annoyed. 

“She has invited me for dinner tomorrow night,” Arthur said smirking. 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, “it is too bad you will be guarding me tomorrow,” he said with a hint of sarcasm. 

“I will send her my regrets,” Arthur said. 

“No, you should go,” Rhaegar amended. He didn’t know what had come over him. 

Arthur called for the servant and whispered something in his ear. Rhaegar watched as the servant headed to the Stark table. Rhaegar didn’t see what happened after that as the King was retiring, they all stood up until he left. His mother then said, “we should invite Lyanna to sit with us.” Before she waited for his reply, she had called a servant to inform her. 

Lyanna walked slowly to their table, greeted everyone present accordingly. His mother got up from next to him and took the King’s seat, all so Lyanna could be seated next to him. Rhaegar spoke with Arthur in the meantime. They had a conversation about the Smiling Knight. 

“Rhaegar,” his mother addressed him. “You should ask Lyanna for a dance.”

“But no one is dancing mother.” 

“Then you shall be the first,” his mother did not take no for an answer as she was Queen. 

“The feast is over,” Rhaegar protested. 

“I am not much of a dancer,” Lyanna added politely. 

“Since the hall is almost empty,” his mother began, “then Rhaegar shall help you practice.” His mother would not take no for an answer. Arthur started laughing, next to him, he tried to muffle his laughter if the Queen should hear him. 

Rhaegar swiftly got up, offered his hand to her. Lyanna stared at his hand, not wanting to get up herself it seemed. Slowly, she placed her hand on his. Rhaegar helped her stand and led her to the center of the hall. Her face had turned a shade of red, as he placed a hand around her waist. His mother had made sure that a slow song was played. 

“I did not have a chance to thank you,” Rhaegar said. 

Lyanna looked up at him, “thank me for what?”

Rhaegar gave her a small smile, “for saving my life.”

Her grey eyes softened. “There is no need to thank me.” 

“But I must,” he insisted. 

“Don’t make me regret saving you,” Lyanna smiled, letting him know she was teasing. “Besides, you rushed in and saved me.”

“Something tells me you will always get into trouble,” he shook his head at her. 

“You won’t have to worry about me getting into any more trouble,” she said sadly. 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, confused by what she meant. “What do you mean?”

“I will be leaving soon. To live with the Tullys for who knows how long. Father thinks I should be spending time with other ladies,” Lyanna explained. 

“You won’t miss King’s Landing with its foul smells,” trying to make her feel better. 

“I think I will,” she whispered. 

“Tell me about the feast you’re having,” he said switching the subject. This time Lyanna was confused. “Arthur said you invited him.”

“Oh, that.” Lyanna remembered what he was referring. “It is for Jaime. We’re having it because he is a knight now. Ser Arthur knighted him, so we invited him.” 

“Would you like to come?” 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be. I didn’t think you would come which is why I didn’t invite you,” Lyanna was embarrassed. 

“Is that why you didn’t invite me to your nameday?” Rhaegar asked. 

“My nameday was terrible,” Lyanna made a face. Then she looked at him, evidently confused. “How did you know it was my nameday?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe it was because you kept mentioning it the whole ride back from the tourney,” Rhaegar replied.

“It was boring. You would have been put to sleep,” she defended. 

“That is too bad. I guess I won’t be giving you your present,” Rhaegar teased. He did have something specially made for her. 

“You have a present for me?” She asked baffled, not believing it. 

“I do,” he simply said. “But as you failed to invite me…” He was just teasing her. 

“I would be honored if you could attend tomorrow’s feast.”

“Now you’re just inviting me just to get your present,” he laughed. 

“No, I don’t care about your present. It would probably be awful anyway,” Lyanna mocked. 

If only you knew what it was, Rhaegar thought. “Wouldn’t you be honored if Arthur attended?”

“Yes, but I think everyone would be more honored if you were to attend.” 

“Then it that case, I shall have to see if I am free.”

Lyanna scowled, “I did not go through all that trouble of inviting you just to hear that you are too busy to attend.”

“On the contrary, you didn’t want to invite me in the first place,” he smirked as the dance was over. “You are not such a bad dancer as you claimed to be.” Her grey orbs stared at him shyly. Rhaegar left her standing there as he left the hall and headed to his room.


	9. Chapter 9: Chapter 9 - Riverrun

“A wolf can eat a trout,” Lyanna whispered to Benjen as she didn’t want her father to hear. Everyone sitting near them heard it though and stifled a laugh including Jaime and Elbert. Rhaegar gave a small smile. 

Apparently, her father also heard as he gave her a long, hard stare. “Don’t you dare say such things!”

“It was just a joke,” Lyanna protested. 

“Catelyn is sweet,” her father began. “You could learn a few things from her.”

“Perhaps Brandon would rather spend time with his betrothed than me.” 

“Brandon is busy running Winterfell,” her father said. 

“But I could go in his stead,” Lyanna offered. 

Her father twisted his mouth in annoyance. “You shall go to wherever I send you,” Rickard Stark stood up, “and that is Riverrun. Is that understood.” Lyanna slowly nodded. “Good,” he said before leaving. “Now if you will excuse me. I have some business to attend to.” 

No one else said anything until Rickard was out of earshot. 

“You really should stop aggravating him,” Ned told her. 

“But I said nothing that wasn’t true,” Lyanna protested. “A wolf can eat a trout,” that made Benjen laugh more. 

“You should probably get used to eating fish from now on Lya,” Benjen told her between laughter. “That’s probably all they have to eat in Riverrun.”

Ned rolled his eyes at his smaller siblings. “I would think you would be happier to go to Riverrun.”

Lyanna wrinkled her brows, “Why would I be happy to go there?” She scoffed. 

“Remember when I went to foster at the Eyrie,” Ned reminded her. “You also wanted to be fostered.”

That got laughter from Jaime, “It’s a good thing you didn’t foster then. You probably would have been sent back home.” Jaime teased her, knowing full well the trouble she would’ve caused. 

Lyanna’s face turned red from embarrassment. She gritted her teeth, “I was six. And the only reason you weren’t sent back was because your father paid off the Lord to keep you.” Then turning back to Ned, “And since you didn’t take me with you, I will have you know that Brandon took me with him for a few days.” Lyanna purposely left out the part where Brandon left her to go riding in the Rills just, so he could see Barbrey Ryswell. Lyanna still remembered being abandoned and how she was left alone with Lord Dustin and his servants.

Ned seemed unaffected though which irked her even more. “We are to leave soon. You should start saying your goodbyes,” he said eyeing Benjen who was saddened by Lyanna leaving. 

“Do you have to leave so soon?” Benjen asked. 

“We’ve been here for several months,” Ned said. “It is time to go. Besides, I am sure Lya is looking forward to meeting her new companions at Riverrun.”

“I am not,” Lyanna said. She didn’t want to see the perfect Catelyn, or her sister Lysa, or their brother Edmure who couldn’t even shoot an arrow from what she heard from Brandon. Riverrun, she thought bitterly, more like she would be overrun by red heads everywhere. 

“Then you’ll have the road to look forward to,” Ned retorted. 

At least she would get to ride again. She felt so free when she was on her horse riding freely in the wind. Ned turned to Elbert to speak to him about their plans riding back. Her father would send back a hundred guards to accompany them apparently to keep her safe. 

The celebratory feast in Jaime’s honor was quickly turning direr with each passing moment. 

“We can hide you somewhere. That way you don’t have to go,” Benen whispered in her ear when everyone was busily talking amongst themselves. 

Benjen was sweet. He cared about her enough to think of a plan but unfortunately that plan wouldn’t work. Lyanna smiled sadly, “I’ll eventually have to reveal myself and when ever I do that, father will send me to Riverrun. Besides if I go now, then I might be released from my prison sentence early.” 

Benjen didn’t look pleased by her words but he accepted them nonetheless. There was naught that he could do. “You won’t miss me at all,” Lyanna tried reassuring him. “You’ll have Jaime, and Ser Arthur, and even the Prince himself.” 

She spared a glance at the Prince, who was busy speaking with Ser Arthur. From their talk, Lyanna caught a few words hear and there and the place that caught her attention was Harrenhal. House Whent were bannermen to the Tullys. Was Rhaegar going to Harrenhal? 

Perhaps she could see him again in however long she was at Riverrun. But who knows if he would stop at Riverrun. He wouldn’t come see her as they hardly spoke to each other unless the Queen intervened, or she happened to run into him somewhere. 

The next few days, Lyanna spent her time packing her things into her trunks. She was dreading the fact that she had to say goodbye to the Queen but she went on the third day. 

Lyanna begrudgingly informed Ser Barristan, who was the Kingsguard situated right outside the Queen’s chambers, to inform the Queen of her visit. 

“Your grace,” she curtsied to the beautiful silver-haired dragon Queen. 

The Queen smiled kindly at her like she always did. “Please, take a seat.” 

There were few people Lyanna listened to and one of those people happened to be the Queen. “I have come to tell you that I will be leaving soon.” 

“I heard,” the Queen said. “From Rhaegar.” Rhaegar spoke to his mother about her. “Your father assured me it won’t be long.”

“It won’t?” Lyanna had no idea how long she was supposed to be there. Her father told her nothing. Few people ever commanded her father. Lyanna wondered if she would have that power once she was Queen. 

“No, I will make sure of that,” Rhaella reassured. “There is much for you to learn here and you can’t do that while you’re away.”

“I guess not,” Lyanna said softly confused by what Rhaella meant. 

“You should learn what your father intends you to learn and then you will come back where I shall teach you the rest of your lessons.”

“What lessons?” 

Rhaella sighed, “You will rule one day alongside my son.” 

“But I thought only the King rules the Kingdom,” Lyanna was baffled. 

“He does,” Rhaella reminisced. “But there’s always a woman whispering behind his ear.” All Lyanna could do was stare. Did the Queen whisper in Aerys’ ear? It didn’t make any sense because Rhaella was kind and gentle while Aerys was mad. He didn’t look like he listened to anybody except himself. 

“Enough of this talk,” Rhaella said grabbing Lyanna’s hand. “You should stay for luncheon.” It was hard to get back to normal conversation after that but Lyanna managed to do so. 

As they sat down at the table, someone burst into the room. Lyanna wished she could have been surprised to see Rhaegar. No wonder Rhaella had invited her to stay for lunch as she knew Rhaegar was coming. 

“Are you leaving already?” Rhaella asked as Rhaegar kissed her cheek. Where was he going? Why did no one inform Lyanna? Then again, no one ever told her anything and Rhaella expected her to rule the Kingdom. 

“I am leaving soon,” Rhaegar said eyeing Lyanna. He could keep his secrets. She was leaving anyway. 

“Dragonstone needs a ruler besides the Maester there,” Rhaella said. Rhaegar was going to Dragonstone, that was the seat of House Targaryen. “How long will you stay there?” 

“I don’t know. Several months perhaps.” 

“Well, don’t stay too long or your father’s advisors will turn him against you,” Rhaella whispered in case someone else besides Lyanna heard. 

“As if they don’t already,” Rhaegar scoffed. Then he narrowed his eyes at Lyanna as if she might be the King’s informer. 

“Lyanna can be trusted,” Rhaella assured her son. “You know I’m the one that always sweet talks your father down whenever he calls you a traitor.” 

Lyanna felt like she was a part of a conversation she wasn’t meant to be listening to. She tried looking anywhere but at those two. Perhaps she should step out into the balcony, feigning fresh air. 

She was relieved to hear their conversation was no more as they both sat down to eat. Lyanna didn’t dare look up at them, she stared at her food as she played with it with her fork. 

After a moment, she excused herself by saying she had more packing to do. Rhaegar offered to take her to her room. She begrudgingly accepted when the Queen insisted. 

As they began walking, “When are you leaving for Riverrun?” Rhaegar asked. 

“Tomorrow. And you?” 

“Today,” he simply answered. It was only fitting that they were both leaving King’s Landing, Lyanna thought. 

“What’s Dragonstone like?” Lyanna couldn’t help but ask. 

“Its dark, rainy, and cold. For a long time, my family had their dragons to keep the castle warm.” 

“I like the cold,” Lyanna said before she knew what she was saying. She hoped he didn’t think she was too forward. “I mean,” she stammered, “all Starks are used to the cold seeing as we get Summer snows in Winterfell.” 

Rhaegar smiled, “And Targaryens are used to the heat so we don’t get cold easily.” 

Lyanna was relieved to see they reached the Tower. “I guess I will see you when I see you,” she said. 

“And I will see you when I see you,” Rhaegar said smiling. “I have informed Ser Barristan to give you your present before you leave.”

Lyanna raised her eyebrows. Why couldn’t he give it to her now? “You wouldn’t want Lord Stark seeing it,” he answered as he read her thoughts. “Besides, I think you’d have trouble hiding it from him.”

Rhaegar was about to leave, “Have a safe journey,” she called to him. 

Rhaegar turned to look at her, “May you also have a safe journey.”

The next day, as they began riding into the city to leave the city’s gates. Ser Barristan stopped their caravan, “for you, my lady.” Ser Barristan was holding a very large package. She quickly got off her horse and put it in her carriage that was following along. Lyanna would open it later as she got on her horse again, she preferred riding on horses than inside of a carriage. 

Ned gave her a questioning look but she just ignored him as they rode along. 

At night, when she was alone in her ten, she opened the large package. Lyanna was happy to see that it was a bow. It was a silver bow and it looked exactly like the silver harp in the Queen’s room. Unlike the harp, this wouldn’t make sweet music, but it would be useful to her. 

Lyanna then noticed a paper that was on the floor. It must have fallen in the midst of her opening the package hastily. It had the Targaryen seal, she held it in her hands for some time before opening it. When she did, the note read, “So you can keep saving Dragon Princes in need.” Lyanna had to roll her eyes as there were no other Dragon Princes in the entire realm except for him and Viserys. 

Lyanna quickly put the bow away when Ned came into her tent, hiding it under her mattress. In her hastiness, she forgot to put away the arrows that came with the bow. They were also silver and matched the harp perfectly. 

“What’s this?” Ned asked picking up an arrow. 

“Those are for….Benjen,” Lyanna quickly thought of an excuse. “They must have gotten mixed up with my things. I will send them back to him.” Ned didn’t look like he believed her, but he let it go. “Is there something that you needed?” Lyanna asked diverting the subject. 

“I came here to give you this,” he held a small package. “I could not give it to you in front of father, but it should be small enough for you to hide it from him.” 

Lyanna looked at him curiously before taking the package from his hand. She reluctantly opened it and couldn’t believe her eyes. “Well, do you like it? It cost me a fortune. You’d me surprised how expensive these smiths are in King’s Landing.” 

“Do I like it? I love it. Thank you,” she said getting up to give her brother a hug. 

“You didn’t think that I wouldn’t get you something for your name day? Did you?” 

“Well, you did say I hated everything you got me,” Lyanna said sheepishly. She was embarrassed by the way she talked to her brother. 

“Don’t get used to it. This is the last time you’ll get something like this from me,” he told her firmly. 

“Thank you, Ned,” Lyanna called as he left. She turned to look at the small dagger her brother got her. It was etched with a direwolf at the edge. Unlike the bow, this one she could carry around without being seen. Lyanna wished she could carry the bow, but she couldn’t unless she incurred her father’s wrath. 

 

 

 

Lyanna hated being sent to Riverrun, there was no fun to be had there. She had been there six months and she was already bored to death. Catelyn insisted on being the dutiful daughter who took her lessons and behaved the way she was supposed to. Lyanna was forced to sit next to her and take her lessons along with Lysa. Lysa hardly spoke to her because Petyr Baelish told her not to. Apparently, Brandon and Petyr had gotten into a fight when Petyr challenged Brandon for Catelyn’s hand in marriage. Brandon almost killed him in the fight if it wasn’t for Catelyn and her father begging Brandon not to kill him. 

Lyanna wished Brandon did as Petyr was always rude to her. When she was Queen, she would have his head for speaking to her that way. She missed her life in King’s Landing with Benjen, and even Jaime who was sometimes rude but she knew he was only teasing her. Jaime would never intentionally hurt her feelings unlike ‘Littlefinger’. That was the nickname Catelyn used for him. 

At least Catelyn was nice, she was always trying to make small talk with her. Lyanna longed to leave both these girls and train with Edmure but Edmure wasn’t much of a fighter, the fight would surely be boring. Lyanna did manage to teach Edmure how shoot an arrow properly. He kept missing that she felt bad when his uncle yelled at him. 

Edmure didn’t appreciate her help in the beginning, telling her she was a girl and what did girls know about fighting. Lyanna forgave him for that because he knew nothing about girls. Edmure reminded her of Benjen. He was Benjen’s age, only two years younger than her. 

Lyanna did find herself being drawn to a harp, she had a longing to learn ever since she saw it in the Queen’s room. In her boredom, Lyanna had asked Catelyn if she could acquire a harp, and Catelyn had acquired one for her, she was eager to please her soon to be good sister. Lyanna asked her Septa if she could teach her how to play. Her Septa was happy to teach her as that was what ladies learned. Lyanna already knew how to paint but maybe learning how to play could please her father. Learning to play would certainly be a lot more enjoyable than stitching all day. 

Sometimes Lyanna sat with Catelyn and her ladies. Catelyn had a dozen ladies from the Riverlands that Lyanna didn’t quite know. They often sat with Catelyn and gossiped as they worked on their sewing. Lyanna had never felt the need for ladies but sitting with Catelyn and her ladies made her feel like she was missing something. She usually could manage to fill the void by having fun with Benjen and her elder brothers. She never had time to sit and talk with ladies before. 

It was only until Shiella Whent came to visit, two months later, that Lyanna started to feel less bored. “Are you excited for your name day Shiella?” Catelyn asked. 

Shiella was a pretty girl, she was a year older than Lyanna. Shiella looked at Lyanna sheepishly before answering, “the entire realm in coming. It is going to be overwhelming.” 

Lyanna had heard about the tourney of Harrenhal that would take place four months from now. The entire realm was invited, and it was already being said that it would be the greatest tourney to ever take place. “I wish I had a tourney for my name day,” Lyanna said. 

Shiella looked at her strangely, “You’re Rhaegar’s betrothed, aren’t you?” 

Lyanna was embarrassed, she didn’t want to be known as Rhaegar’s betrothed. “Yes,” she answered. 

“You’re also the Warden of the North’s daughter?” Shiella continued to ask. 

“I am,” Lyanna didn’t know why Shiella was asking about her father.

“How come your father never had a tourney for your name day, seeing as he is Hand to the King and all?” 

“My father is from the North. He believes tourneys are a waste of coin,” Lyanna answered. “Not that I think that your family is wasting their coin,” Lyanna said, not wanting to offend the girl. 

“No, of course not,” Shiella smiled. They didn’t say anything else after that as they went back to their stitching and listening to Catelyn. 

Lyanna was surprised when Shiella invited her to come with her to Harrenhal when she left. Lyanna had to ask Ser Brynden before accepting but he was nice enough to let her go. Ser Brynden, was Catelyn’s uncle and he looked after Lyanna from the moment she had arrived at Riverrun. 

In Harrenhal, Shiella had introduced her to her mother, Shella. Shella Whent was a nice woman, who embraced Lyanna. “She is Rhaegar’s betrothed,” Shiella told her mother. 

“Yes, I know. Oswell mentioned her to us the last time he visited,” Shella Whent said. Ser Oswell was Shiella’s uncle, he was her father’s brother. 

“When is uncle Oswell coming?” Shiella asked. Lyanna wished she had an uncle to run to. Catelyn always went to her uncle whenever she needed anything and Shiella was probably the same way. 

“Whenever the Prince chooses to come,” her mother answered. 

Lyanna enjoyed her life at Harrenhal. Everyone here was nice to her. She often went exploring the haunted castle with Shiella and they took turns scaring each other. Sometimes they walked in the garden and even went riding. Shiella wasn’t a fast rider but she was still good. 

 

 

Rhaegar had been summoned to King’s Landing at his father’s bidding. He could only think of one thing of what this could be about. And he had a feeling this wouldn’t go well for him. 

He entered the Red Keep, he was only looking forward to seeing his mother and brother in this dreary place. Rhaegar decided to go to the Throne room at once. There was no point in wasting time, in hiding the inevitable. This confrontation would happen sooner than later. He just didn’t know if his head would still be there by the end of it. 

Rhaegar found his father sitting on the Iron Throne, tapping his long finger nails against the side of the Iron Throne. The spider was standing on his right-side whispering into his ear. The room was so silent that Rhaegar’s foot steps could be heard making his way into the front of the throne room. “Your Grace,” he went down on knee to please the King as Rhaegar could tell that the King was in an ire mood. 

“Stand up,” the King yelled. Everyone was stunned by the tone of his voice.

Rhaegar remained unmoved, “You summoned me, your grace.”

“Don’t play a fool Rhaegar!” The King continued to yell. “You know exactly why I summoned you. The tourney at Harrenhal.”

“What of it?” Rhaegar feigned ignorance. 

“This is your doing,” Aerys raged. “You mean to depose me just, so you could be King.”

“I had nothing to do with the tourney, your grace,” Rhaegar said. 

“You should ban this tourney, your grace.” Lord Chelsted said. Rhaegar knew his father’s council members would oppose him. 

“You should outlaw all tournaments,” Lord Staunton said. 

“Yes, I will. I will ban this tourney from taking place. I won’t allow you to take my power away from me,” Aerys continued to yell angrily. 

“Your grace, Tourneys are extremely popular with the highborn and lowborn. If you attempt to ban this tourney, then it would make you unpopular and strengthen Rhaegar’s position,” Lord Merryweather spoke. 

“Perhaps, there is an alternative conclusion,” Lord Rickard said. “Prince Rhaegar says he has nothing to do with this tourney taking place. Then perhaps you shall both attend together where you shall see your grace, that the Prince does not stand against you.” Rickard was trying to make peace between Rhaegar and his father, but he didn’t know that there could never be peace between them. They haven’t been on good terms in years. 

“Then I will attend this blasphemous tourney,” Aerys raged. 

His father hadn’t left the Red Keep in years, not since the Defiance of Duskendale had occurred. If his father attended, then he would ruin all of Rhaegar’s plans. All of the coin Rhaegar wasted on this tourney would be for naught. “Your grace, you haven’t left the Red Keep in years,” Rhaegar pointed out. 

“Silence,” Aerys screamed. “I will attend this tourney. Go ahead and inform the Whents that King Aerys will attend.”

“I had nothing to do with this tourney, your grace,” Rhaegar emphasized. “But if you would like me to go and prepare proper accommodations for you, I will.” 

“Do as you will?” Aerys raged. “Get out of my sight.” Rhaegar didn’t need to be told a second time as he gladly left. 

Rhaegar went to see his mother afterwards. “Have you gone mad?” His mother whispered. “Do you know how Aerys was when he learned of this?” 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, “What? He was angrier,” he said sarcastically. 

“This is serious,” his mother informed him. “He wanted to chop off your head, but it took much convincing from me to spare your life.”

“Why didn’t you just let him?” Rhaegar whispered angrily. “Ever since Viserys was born, he’s been threatening to have me replaced.”

“Maybe he wouldn’t have you replaced if you show him you’re loyal.”

“I have shown him I was loyal. But he doesn’t believe me with his council members whispering things against me. And I can’t believe you would take his side. You know personally how mad he is.” 

“I would never take his side,” Rhaella whispered. “I will always choose my children over him. Do you know what I would do if anything happened to you?” Rhaella asked. “I would die after you,” his mother caressed his cheek. 

“Your father was never always mad, you know.” 

“Yes, I know.” 

“You don’t know,” Rhaella said firmly. “He’s been through a lot, with the death of most of our family at Summerhall, then the death of our parents, and my miscarriages didn’t help either. Then Duskendale happened to your father.” 

“You’ve been through most of these things and you aren’t mad,” Rhaegar retorted. 

“It’s because I have you and your brother to keep me sane,” his mother said. “Your father relied on his mistresses,” Rhaella said bitterly. 

“You always turned a blind eye to his infidelity,” Rhaegar said softly, not knowing it affected his mother. 

“Only because it kept him away from me. Do you think any woman likes it when her husband sleeps around?” She asked rhetorically. “No, because it makes other people think there’s something wrong with her if her husband doesn’t share her bed.”

“There is nothing wrong with you,” Rhaegar tried consoling her. “The fault is all his.”

Rhaegar stayed with his mother for a while before going to his room. In a few days, he would travel to Harrenhal to inform them that the King would be joining them. 

The tourney would be held in two months’ time, but by the time Rhaegar would reach Harrenhal, it would probably be about a month’s time. He went on the road with Arthur and Oswell. 

By the time they reached Harrenhal, they were sore from riding. “You know your betrothed would probably enjoy this,” Oswell teased as a servant led them to Lord Whent. 

“She would probably beat the both of you, and tell you how slow you both are,” Rhaegar retorted. 

“And she would probably tell you how to fight,” Arthur teased as he witnessed the whole thing. 

Rhaegar shook his head in annoyance, “And she would probably tell you that you can’t be the best at everything.” Rhaegar teased Arthur which made Arthur laugh. 

It was in the middle of the night, so they were surprised that Lord Whent and Shella were awake. 

“Lord Whent,” Rhaegar began. “I am sorry to intervene like this, but I have come to inform you that my father has decided to come to the tourney.”

“King Aerys is coming here,” Lord Whent repeated. 

“Yes, we will proceed with the tourney, but we can’t have our plans take place,” Rhaegar informed him. “That way my father won’t suspect any plans against him if there are no plans.” 

Lord Whent nodded, “Shella, inform the servants to prepare a meal.”

“That is not necessary. What I require is sleep,” Rhaegar interrupted. 

Lord Whent then proceeded to show them to their rooms so they could sleep as they were tired. Rhaegar slept as soon as he laid his head on the pillow. 

The next morning, he awoke to have a bath. Afterwards, he went to the dining hall to break his fast. He found Lord Whent and his wife already sitting there along with his sons. Arthur and Oswell came in shortly after him. Rhaegar made small talk with Lord Whent while the servants prepared their meals. 

“Uncle Oswell,” Rhaegar knew the voice belonged to Shiella. He had been there many times and knew that Shiella was fond of her uncle. 

Shiella came to embrace her uncle. “Prince Rhaegar, Ser Arthur,” she then greeted. 

“Where is Lyanna?” Shella asked her daughter. Rhaegar raised his eyebrows in surprise at the mention of that name. Wasn’t Lyanna supposed to be in Riverrun?

Shiella eyed him as she said, “She’ll be down shortly.” Shiella took a seat next to her uncle. 

“Lyanna Stark is here?” Oswell asked his niece.

“I was at Riverrun visiting my dear cousins where I met Lyanna,” Shiella explained. “She was miserable there, so I invited her to stay with me.”

“You mean, you were miserable,” her mother added. 

“How long has she been here?” Oswell asked. 

“About three months,” Shiella said. “Wouldn’t it be nice if she could stay forever?”

“I doubt her betrothed would allow that,” Oswell teased. 

“It is not my place,” Rhaegar interjected. “That is for her father to decide.”

“Well then, we will simply have to convince Lord Stark,” said Shiella cheerfully. 

I doubt you can do that, Rhaegar thought wryly. 

“Good morning,” Rhaegar turned to see that it was Lyanna wearing a bright smile on her face. Lyanna was taller since the last time he had seen her which made her seem older. How she grew in a year. What was she? Fourteen, by now. She looked prettier, but Rhaegar couldn’t exactly say how. Her hair was kept down, and she was wearing a white gown. 

“Prince Rhaegar,” she nodded at him as she sat down next to Shiella. 

“Lady Lyanna,” he greeted back, nodding at her. 

Rhaegar was relieved when the servants bought in the food as that would save him from the awkwardness but Shiella wouldn’t allow that. 

“Lyanna was telling me how she wished she had a tourney for her name day,” Shiella said looking at Rhaegar as she fully knew that it was Rhaegar who was paying for the tourney. 

“No, I wasn’t,” Lyanna said quickly. 

Shiella smiled sweetly, “Yes, you did. When we first met, remember?” 

“Did I? I don’t remember,” Lyanna mumbled. 

Shiella changed the subject as Lyanna ate uncomfortably. “Would you like to join us in the garden after?” Shiella asked Rhaegar. “I’m sure my uncle has missed our gardens,” Shiella added. 

And so, after breaking their fast, Rhaegar joined the girls, along with Arthur and Oswell on a walk in the gardens. “How is my father?” Lyanna asked him when they were alone. 

“He is well. He is going to Winterfell for a short while taking Benjen and Jaime with him,” Rhaegar said. 

“How is Benjen?” Lyanna asked sniffing a red rose. 

“He practices in the yard every day. Arthur says he’ll be a knight in no time.”

“A knight?” Lyanna raised her eyebrows. “I’m sure Arthur is only teasing.” 

“And your mother? How is she?”

“She is also well,” Rhaegar sighed remembering the conversation with his mother. 

“And you?” 

“What about me?”

“How have you been?” Lyanna asked. 

“You’re asking about everyone but who’s asking about you?” Rhaegar retorted. 

Lyanna shrugged her shoulders. “I am well. If you’re asking that is?”

“How have you been?” Rhaegar asked. “Did you like Riverrun? Or should I ask about Harrenhal?” He teased. 

“I am fine. Riverrun was alright, but it wasn’t my favorite place. I like Harrenhal much better.” Lyanna went on to look at the daisies while he followed her. “But you never answered me question. How have you been?” She asked again. 

“As well as can be.” 

“Did Dragonstone not make you happy?” Dragonstone just served as a reminder of his legacy and his family’s madness over the years although he was happier to be away from King’s Landing. 

“It did,” he answered. 

Lyanna could read through his lies though, “You should have gone to Summerhall instead.” Rhaegar was confused until he remembered telling her about Summerhall when they were at Storm’s End. “You should rebuild the castle if it will make you happy.”

“And why are you so concerned about my happiness?” Rhaegar asked picking a white rose. 

Lyanna shrugged her shoulders, “Because everyone deserves to be happy, including the crown Prince,” she teased. 

Rhaegar tucked the white rose behind her ear, taking her by surprise. “You deserve to be happy too,” he said while moving a loose bang from her face. His hand lingered on her face for an instant before he quickly removed it. 

“I did not have a chance to thank you for your gift,” she said embarrassed. “I loved it very much.” 

“Thanks, are not necessary. As long as you had a chance to use it,” Rhaegar said. 

“I did when I was teaching Edmure how to shoot an arrow. He was awful,” Lyanna giggled. 

“Everyone would probably be awful compared to you,” Rhaegar laughed. “I have to speak to Lord Whent so if you will excuse me.” Lyanna nodded. “I will see you when I see you,” he teased making her smile at her words.


	10. Chapter 10: Chapter 10 - Harrenhal

The courtyard below was filled with people rushing to prepare for the tourney that was to take place soon. The servants were carrying trays and other things in preparation for the biggest feast that was to be held. 

Amongst all that chaos, Rhaegar was busy training with Arthur. Arthur was the best swordsman but Rhaegar didn’t have any trouble keeping up with Arthur’s speed. Rhaegar’s hair glinted against the sunlight, the slow trickles of sweat moving down his forehead. His indigo eyes shined even from up here. 

Arthur was about to strike Rhaegar but nearing footsteps interrupted her view. 

Lyanna rushed to sit on the couch, patted her dress down swiftly, and picked up her sewing things pretending to stitch. The person stood at the entrance, “Well, aren’t you busy sewing?” Lyanna looked up to find Shiella’s eyebrows raised, smiling coyly. Shiella knew that Lyanna didn’t enjoy sewing but she did it when she was forced. 

Lyanna just smiled in return. “I thought I would make a shawl for your lady mother for her kindness bestowed upon me.”

Shiella walked up to the window, confirming her suspicions. “I see now why you enjoy sitting here,” she said laughing. Lyanna had often sat in the upstairs sitting room. It had the best view of the courtyard and since everybody was busy with the preperations, no one had time to sit there leaving Lyanna to herself. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lyanna bashfully said. 

Shiella turned to her questioningly, “you don’t? This view is quite lovely from up here.” 

“What view? I had not noticed there was any view to be seen from up here,” Lyanna continued to deny. 

“You can have your little secrets,” Shiella said as she sat down. “And I will have mine.”

“What secrets?” Lyanna asked her. 

“No,” Shiella shook her head. “You don’t tell me yours, so I will certainly not tell you mine.”

Lyanna didn’t have any more time to ask her by what she meant because Shella Whent came into the room suddenly. “Oh, there you girls are. I wanted you both to try on the dresses to make sure they fit perfectly.” That was all they had been doing all month. She didn’t have time to do anything else. She didn’t even have any time to see Rhaegar the whole time he had been there. 

But what if he didn’t want to see her. Yes, he gave her the white rose, but he was only trying to be kind seeing as Lyanna must have sounded like an orphan, as she asked about her family. 

“You have to see the shawl that Lyanna is sewing for you first,” Shiella told her mother. Lyanna could have killed her if it wasn’t for the fact that she was staying at her castle. 

Shella eyed Lyanna. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” Lyanna gritted at Shiella. Then turning back to Shella, “I was trying to make you a shawl to repay you for your kindness,” Lyanna fumbled out softly. “But I’m afraid it isn’t very good.”

Shella smiled sweetly at her. “I am sure it is lovely.”

“It should be lovely considering Lyanna has spent all her free time making it,” Shiella teased. 

“There was hardly any free time with all the dress fittings and the lessons we had to take with the Septa,” Lyanna retorted. 

Shella Whent ignored their banter as she hurried them along to the seamstresses. Lyanna couldn’t believe how many dresses were made for her by the time she finished trying them all on. “Why is there need for so many dresses?” Lyanna asked Shiella once they had the opportunity to sit down. 

“You are betrothed to the crown Prince,” Shiella said. “You have to show your status among the people.” 

“I doubt anyone would notice what I wear,” Lyanna replied. 

“All eyes would be on you,” Shiella said. “You have to look your best.”

Lyanna snorted, very unladylike causing Shiella to give her a look that told her to remember all her lessons about how to behave accordingly. Shiella always behaved accordingly when there was company to be had but when it was just her family, she wasn’t shy at all. 

Lyanna was surprised that Shiella wasn’t shy when it came to Rhaegar but Shiella had explained that she had known Rhaegar a long time because of how close he was to her uncle Oswell. Lyanna wished she wasn’t shy in front of Rhaegar but her boldness had vanished along with her girl days, leaving her reserved and bashful, especially in front of Rhaegar. She didn’t know why she felt butterflies in her stomach whenever he was near. 

Lyanna could only thank the gods that they didn’t have many opportunities to be in the same room. She didn’t know if she could control her heartbeats. Perhaps she would even stop breathing. 

“Lyanna?” 

Lyanna looked at Shiella, “I have been calling your name for quite some time now.”

“Surely not that long,” Lyanna said. “This tourney is for your name day,” Lyanna quickly changed the subject before Shiella could ask any more. “Surely, people would look at you.”

“You would think?” Shiella shrugged her shoulders. “People pay attention to the royals more.” 

“I am not a royal,” Lyanna denied. 

“Yet,” Shiella finished for her. “You’re a royal’s betrothed.”

“I don’t want to be the person people look at.” Lyanna didn’t want to be the center of attention. She just wanted to see her brothers at the tourney. “Maybe people won’t know me,” Lyanna justified. 

Shiella furrowed her eyebrows. “You are a Stark. Not to mention you are the Warden of the North’s daughter. Of course, people are going to know who you are.” 

Lyanna had been used to people staring at her from a young age from guests who came to Winterfell. She didn’t want the attention now as it wasn’t even a tourney for her. It was for someone else. “You should get used to people staring at you as people will look at you when you are Queen.” Lyanna had known she would be Queen for quite some time, but she had never thought of what it was actually like to be Queen. People would be watching her every move, probably waiting for her to make mistakes and she was sure she would make a lot of mistakes. 

“We should have dinner,” Shiella said when she noticed the fearful expression on Lyanna’s face. 

“I’m not hungry.” Lyanna denied. “But you go on. I am rather tired.” Lyanna had often ate with Shiella and her family but lately she’s been missing meals more and more to avoid seeing Rhaegar. 

“My mother insisted that you join us. She said we cannot have your father know that we are not feeding you,” she teased. 

“Then I will be down in a little while, but I may be late so please tell them to start without me,” Lyanna said before dashing to her room. 

Lyanna tried calming herself down as soon as she was in her room. She laid down on the bed, attempting to control her rising heartbeat at the thought of seeing Rhaegar that night. She tried thinking that she will see her brothers soon. Lyanna will just hide behind her brothers if people stared at her. They couldn’t possibly notice her with Brandon’s loud jesting. 

 

 

Before dinner, Rhaegar was speaking with Lord Whent. “Maybe we could still attempt something during the tourney?” Lord Whent said lowly in case someone heard. Perhaps a passing servant, who’s ears weren’t supposed to hear this conversation. 

“What do you have in mind?” Rhaegar asked. 

“Perhaps we could meet with the Lords secretly without the King knowing,” Lord Whent offered. 

“We can’t meet with them all at once or else my father will become suspicious,” Rhaegar said. 

“We could meet with them privately,” Lord Whent said. 

“Would it work?” Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, “My father is bringing Varys with him. He will uncover any plots we might be having.” 

“Perhaps I could speak to the Lords that dance with me,” an approaching voice said. 

Lord Whent and Rhaegar looked up to see Shiella. “That is not necessary,” Rhaegar attempted but Lord Whent stopped him. 

“It just might work though,” Lord Whent said. 

“The Lords would want to dance with me and I could speak to them to see where their loyalties lie,” Shiella said. 

“I do not want to risk putting you in danger,” Rhaegar said. 

“I will not be in any danger. I will speak with a few ladies I trust and ask them to do the same. Lyanna could…” Shiella began. 

“Leave Lyanna out of this,” Rhaegar demanded. He will not place her in any danger. Her father was his father’s Hand. The Starks have always been loyal to the Crown but seeing as his father currently holds the Crown, it was obvious they were loyal to his father. And surely her loyalties would lie with her father, not to him.

“But she would want to help,” Shiella offered. 

“Lyanna will not know a word of what we speak. Is that understood?” Rhaegar asked firmly. Shiella slowly nodded. 

“I won’t tell her anything. You have my word.” Shiella said. 

They stopped speaking when the servants started bringing dinner in. Lyanna came into the room then, walking towards them. “My lords,” then looking at him, “my Prince,” she shyly said, surprising him. For how ever long he had known her, she was never shy, yet she was at this very moment. 

As they started eating, Rhaegar spoke with Lord Whent but never going back to the conversation they had before Lyanna entered the room. Instead they spoke about how the preparations for the tourney were going. 

Throughout dinner, Lyanna was strangely quiet. Every now and then he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was busy playing with her food. 

“The guests would be arriving any day now,” Lord Whent was saying. That seemed to pique her interest as she looked up with a hopeful glint in her eyes but never saying anything. 

“As will my father,” Rhaegar added. “Is the King’s room ready?” 

“It is,” Lord Whent answered. “As are the other rooms for his other guests.” His father’s council members would surely be in attendance. 

“Is Lord Stark attending?” Lord Whent asked. 

“I believe he is sending his sons in his place,” Rhaegar answered catching Lyanna’s eye causing her to blush. 

“He will not attend with his sons?” Lord Whent continued to question. 

“My father has a rule that there must always be a Stark in Winterfell,” Lyanna began explaining. “As my brothers are coming, a Stark must stay behind to rule Winterfell.” 

Rhaegar thought it would have been good if he followed that rule. He should stay in Dragonstone seeing as that was his place. Perhaps if he stayed there, then there wouldn’t be any need for conspiracies against his father. His father would be free to rule as he wished unless he did something drastic that would cause all hells to break loose. 

Rhaegar went back to a meaningless conversation after that. He would have rather remained observing Lyanna. She did everything that she was supposed to. This couldn’t be the same Lyanna that he had last seen at King’s Landing. She was different, silent, shy, and that wasn’t even mentioning the color on her cheeks. 

Perhaps she started listening to her Septa after all, he thought as she excused herself to retire, feigning tiredness. 

Rhaegar excused himself not too long after her but instead of going to his room, he went to Harrenhal’s library. He stumbled upon a familiar figure. Rhaegar and Lyanna had one thing in common at least, they both enjoyed the company of the library. 

“I was just leaving,” Lyanna quickly said standing up. 

“Stay if you wish,” Rhaegar told her. 

“I shoudn’t,” Lyanna mumbled. “It is improper,” she avoided meeting his eyes. 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows. Improper? The old Lyanna would have never even thought about what was proper or improper. Then he remembered the ordeal that she went through after the Kingswood Brotherhood and he couldn’t blame her. 

“It is just that I have no desire to shame my father anymore,” Lyanna continued to say. 

Rhaegar held up a hand, “there is no need to explain. I shall leave if you wish to stay.” 

“No, I shall leave,” Lyanna said quickly grabbing the book she was reading.

“You stay. I am intruding on your privacy,” Rhaegar replied. 

“Well, we can’t both leave,” Lyanna smiled. 

“I am rather tired,” Rhaegar insisted. “I was sparring today.” 

Lyanna nodded quickly, turning red with embarrassment. “I am also tired.” 

And so, they both left the library and headed towards their rooms, they parted on the stairwell, each heading in a different direction. “May you sleep easy,” Lyanna told him. 

Rhaegar doubted it with the upcoming days of his father’s arrival. “May you rest easy,” he said watching her retreating figure disappear into her room before he headed to his room to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 - Opening Feast

Lyanna was excited to finally see her brothers at the tourney. For the past few days, she couldn’t contain her excitement. She woke up early to see if they arrived they sadly did not. Even Aerys had arrived before they had. The whole castle was in chaos because the King had arrived. The servants were all running in the corridors, making sure that everything was perfect for the King. 

That morning, Lyanna woke up later than usual. She had given up on her brothers ever arriving as she slowly made her way outside. Lyanna looked over all the tents once again. The Lannisters, the Martells, the Tyrells, even the Baratheons, the Starks, the Arryns…. The Starks! Lyanna thought happily. She looked at it again to make sure it was the Stark tent. The grey direwolf was flying above it. Oh, what a beautiful wolf! 

The Stark tents were already there. Why didn’t anyone inform her of their arrival. 

Lyanna practically ran there, she knew it wasn’t becoming of a lady, but she did not care one bit. She dashed inside, breathless, joy at seeing their faces. The brown hair, and grey eyes of the Starks. Between the Tullys and the Whents, all she saw was red-heads. And the silver-haired, purple-eyed Targaryens! 

“And who might you be,” Brandon teased her standing up to greet her. 

Lyanna lightly punched his arm. “You know exactly who I am, Brandon Stark.” She embraced Brandon, her wild wolf, who she hadn’t seen in ages. 

Brandon engulfed her in his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around her. “It’s good to see you Lya. Winterfell has been boring without you.”

Lyanna smiled, “As it should be.” 

Then she embraced Ned, the quiet wolf, “How have you been Lya?” 

“Better, now that you all are here?” 

And finally, she embraced Benjen, the wolf pup who she missed the most. 

They proceeded to sit down on the beds they laid out and asked about each other. They were all laughing as it had been ages since they last saw one another. 

“I’m surprised you were allowed to leave Winterfell?” Lyanna asked Brandon. 

“Father thought I had done my duty for the past two years and I gave me the chance to come here,” Brandon told her.

“How is Winterfell?”

“No one missed you if that’s what you’re asking,” Brandon teased her laughing. 

“I don’t care if anyone missed me. I was just going to ask you about the glass gardens,” Lyanna fumed. 

“The winter roses is what you want to ask about,” Ned teased her. 

“We still grow winter roses there. I would have bought you some, but they would’ve died on the way,” Brandon said. 

Lyanna would have loved to smell her winter roses again but she understood Brandon’s dilemma. “And no one missed me at all,” Lyanna pouted. “Not even a little bit.”

Brandon laughed, “Everyone missed you, especially Old Nan.”

“Old Nan!” Lyanna perked up. She was the closest person Lyanna had to a grandmother. Old Nan took care of her when Lyanna was younger, when she couldn’t care for herself. 

“I think I’ve forgotten our House words with how much the Tully words were embedded in me. Family. Duty. Honor.” 

Lyanna then found out how miserable Brandon was as Lord of Winterfell, “I wish I could forget our House words. I must recite them every time someone visits. I’ve hated being left alone there running things. I wish one of you was with me.” 

“I’m going to go with you,” Benjen said. “Father has decided that it’s time for me to go home and for Lyanna to go to Kings Landing.” 

“Why does no one tell me these things,” Lyanna sighed. “I wish I could go back to Winterfell with the both of you. 

“If I had to choose between you and Benjen, I’d choose you,” Brandon teased making Benjen angry as Lyanna smiled. 

“How was Kings Landing?” Lyanna asked her little brother. 

Benjen’s eyes lit up, “I loved my time there. I got to train with Ser Arthur Dayne.” 

“Lucky you,” Lyanna opened her mouth in awe of her brother. She wished she could train with Arthur Dayne, but she doubted she would ever get the chance. “But I thought Arthur was with Rhaegar in Dragonstone.”

“Rhaegar’s trips to Dragonstone are always short,” Benjen explained. 

“How is the Eyrie, Ned?” Lyanna asked because he had been sitting there silently, listening to them. 

“I like it there,” Ned replied. 

“Well, I’m glad one of us likes the place they’ve been staying at,” Lyanna began but then then remembered Benjen, “or two of us.” Lyanna looked at Brandon, “Me and you should switch places. I’ll go back to Winterfell and you can go to Riverrun to spend time with your betrothed.”

“I’d rather not,” Brandon answered causing Lyanna to question him, but he just brushed her off. 

Lyanna hit Benjen on the shoulder playfully, “lets go,” she said when her older brothers seemed like they wanted to sleep. 

“Go where?” Benjen asked. 

“Exploring.” Lyanna said getting up and leaving. 

“Be careful, both of you,” she heard Brandon calling after them. 

They explored the tourney grounds together, walking between the tents. “You are lucky, that you got to go to Winterfell,” Lyanna said. 

“It was nice to see Winterfell again,” Benjen replied. “Even father was more relaxed there.”

“Father?” Lyanna had forgotten to ask about him. “How is he? Was he happy when I left King’s Landing?” Lyanna was still a bit bitter. 

Benjen shook his head, “He was not. I think he may have regretted sending you, especially when he found out you went to Harrenhal.”

“Father found out I was here. How?” 

Benjen smiled at her, “We stopped by at Riverrun before we went to Winterfell. You were supposed to come with us there.” 

That took Lyanna by surprise, “You mean I was supposed to go to Winterfell.” She missed her chance all because she didn’t have the patience to stay in Riverrun any longer. 

“You’re always hasty,” Benjen laughed. “Old Nan always told you to be patient,” he shook his head at her. 

Benjen was right. Lyanna was never patient, always made rash decisions. It didn’t help that she thought they were the right decisions at the time. 

“Help.” Someone called. 

Lyanna looked at Benjen. “What was that?” She asked. 

“Help. Please Stop. Help.” The voice cried again. 

“Over there,” Benjen told her. 

Lyanna looked over to see three boys beating on someone lying down on the ground. Without thinking, Lyanna ran up to them, “That’s my father’s man you’re kicking.” 

The boys ignored her, while continuing to kick the boy. 

“Let him go,” she shouted as she got closer. But they wouldn’t stop. Lyanna quickly looked around. She didn’t know exactly what she was looking for. All she knew was that she had to stop these boys before they killed the poor boy on the ground. 

A tourney sword laying on the ground was her answer. Lyanna picked it up and swung at the boys. A tourney sword wouldn’t kill them, it would just give them a few bruises. “Leave him alone,” she shouted as she hit one of the boys in his stomach. 

“This is none of your business, girl,” one of the squires shouted at her. 

“It is my business because that’s my father’s man,” Lyanna retorted. “I said leave him alone,” she yelled at another boy, hitting him on the shoulder, causing him to fall. “You don’t seem very bright, are you?” Lyanna asked the third boy, whacking him on the head. The boy held his head, but she didn’t feel bad as they deserved it for beating on the boy who lay on the ground. 

“Leave us alone,” the first boy said as she began to hit him again. But Lyanna didn’t stop until they ran away. 

“That’ll teach you,” Lyanna shouted after them. “Next time, I won’t let you live. You call yourselves squires.”

Lyanna felt completely satisfied that she had won. She would have curtsied or given herself a pat on the back but the boy on the ground moaned out in pain. Lyanna turned to him, “are you alright?” 

It was a silly question because he clearly wasn’t fine. “Thank you,” he said but she could tell he was in pain. 

Lyanna turned back to Benjen who was busy laughing, “What’s so funny?” 

“What were we just talking about you being hasty?” Benjen continued to laugh, shaking his head at her. 

“Shut up and help me,” Lyanna rolled her eyes. “Or I’ll hit you next,” Lyanna warned. This tourney sword was more useful than she thought. “What’s your name?” Lyanna asked the boy she was helping up. 

“Howland Reed?” He answered. 

“Reed of Greywater Watch?” Lyanna asked. 

“The very one,” Howland said. 

“So, you are my father’s man,” she beamed. Then Lyanna turned to Benjen who was still busy laughing. “Where’s my tourney sword?” Lyanna threatened. Benjen didn’t stop laughing but he came to help her. 

“We’re back to this, are we?” Someone teased behind them. Lyanna turned around to find Jaime Lannister. They smiled at each other, happy to see one another again. “Just like in King’s Landing.” Jaime quickly took Howland’s other arm and helped them. 

“At least my father isn’t here this time,” Lyanna smiled wryly. 

“Lord Stark would be furious if he saw his daughter fighting someone. What would he say if he found out it was three squires,” Jaime continued to tease. 

“I wonder where he would send me this time,” Lyanna rolled her eyes. 

“I wouldn’t worry about that. He’d find somewhere to imprison you,” Jaime laughed. 

“And you’d be his accomplice?” Lyanna asked sarcastically. 

“Will you both quit talking and help Howland?” Benjen requested when he was doing most of the heavy lifting. 

“Where are we taking him?” Jaime asked. 

“To my brothers’ tents,” Lyanna answered. “We’ll clean his wounds there.” 

So, all three of them helped Howland get to the Stark pavilion. “You’re in the way, Lya,” Benjen complained. 

“You’re in the way,” Lyanna retorted when they were both struggling on their side to help Lyanna. 

“I think you’re hurting Howland worst by pulling on his arm,” Benjen teased. 

“Quit complaining,” Lyanna scolded. “The sooner we get to the tent, the better.” 

Lyanna was relieved when they reached the tent. Brandon and Ned woke up from all the commotion. “We found three squires beating on Howland Reed,” Lyanna explained to her brothers. 

“I should get going,” Jaime said. “I will see you all at the feast tonight.” 

“Thank you for helping my sister and brother,” Ned thanked Jaime before he left. 

“Are you going to attend the feast tonight?” Lyanna asked Howland as she cleaned his wounds. 

Howland shook his head, “I am not highborn.” 

“Nonsense, you have as much as a right to be there as we do.”

“Even if I did want to attend, I’m afraid I don’t have any clothes,” Howland said. 

“I’m sure Benjen has some clothes you could use. You look like you’re about his size,” Lyanna insisted. 

“I’ll go get some clothes for you to use,” Benjen said going to his tent. 

“And you could stay in my tent,” Ned offered. 

“You’re all too kind,” Howland said. “I don’t know how to ever repay you for your kindness.”

“It is our duty to help our father’s bannermen,” Lyanna wrapped up his wounds. “You should sleep before tonight.” Howland happily did as he was told. 

 

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

 

 

That night, Lord Whent opened the tourney feast. “House Whent is honored that our King could grace us with his presence.” Lyanna heard bits and pieces as she was preoccupied observing the feast. This was a lot grander than the tourney at Storm’s End. The hall was filled with many lit candles, making it seem as though it were daytime, instead of nighttime. 

Lyanna was sitting with her brothers at the Stark table along with their bannermen. Their table was mostly men but Lyanna was used to sitting amongst men all her life because of her brothers. 

“Those were the squires that were beating on Howland,” Lyanna whispered, pointing them out to her brothers. They were squires from House Blount, Haigh, and Frey. “They are shameful for they would be future knights.” Her brothers agreed with her. 

Howland was sitting with them as Lyanna insisted he joined them. “I told you my sister doesn’t take no for an answer,” Benjen was telling him which made Lyanna smile. 

“That should be my first rule,” Lyanna laughed. 

“How is your training with Ser Arthur?” Lyanna asked Benjen. 

“It is going well,” he smiled, reminiscing about his training. “Jaime is good as well. He’s quickly turning into one of the best knights.” 

“Jaime?” Lyanna questioned. Lyanna had seen him when he helped them rescue Howland. 

“Jaime is really good.” Benjen confirmed. Lyanna searched Jaime in the crowds only to find him sitting with his sister, Cersei, she was considered a great beauty and even Lyanna admitted that she was certainly beautiful with her golden hair and green eyes. 

“The Prince is about to perform,” Benjen told her. 

“Perform what?” Lyanna asked confused. Was he a mummer and she didn’t know? Lyanna looked to the high table where Rhaegar had gotten up, only to take a few steps to where a large harp was placed on the ground. 

This confused her even more as she didn’t know he could play. “He can play the harp?” Lyanna asked. 

Benjen nodded. Of course, he would know as he had stayed in King’s Landing longer than her. “Sometimes he plays his harp during feasts in King’s Landing,” Benjen whispered. 

Lyanna raised her eyebrows. How come she had never heard him play or seen him. That harp! The one in Queen Rhaella’s room. Queen Rhaella said she had it made in case a certain someone wanted to play for her. That must be Rhaegar’s to play for his mother. “He’s good?”

“Very good,” Benjen confirmed. “One of the best.” 

Rhaegar started pulling the strings, it was a sweet melody, but sad. Then he started singing, a melancholic voice to a sad melody. It was heartbreaking. And the words felt like shards of glass breaking her piece by piece. 

“This is a joke,” Brandon said. “A man should have a sword in his hand, not a harp,” he joked with the people at their table. They had started laughing along with Brandon. This only served to encourage Brandon as he continued to make stupid jokes. 

“Will you keep your voice down?” Ned whispered to him. 

Lyanna wished he would shut up as she was really enjoying the song. It was like he was telling her life story, her deepest desires that no one knew, like this song was written for her. 

Tears slid down her eyes. She didn’t even notice until Benjen pointed them out. “Lyanna is crying,” Benjen informed Brandon as they both laughed at her. 

She opened her mouth in anger. Lyanna had had enough of Benjen and Brandon’s teasing. She grabbed the only remaining goblet of wine that Benjen and Brandon didn’t manage to drink, and poured it slowly over Benjen’s head, enjoying the look on Benjen’s face as she did. It was a shame there was no more to pour over Brandon’s head. “Lyanna,” Benjen screeched as she quickly walked away still crying from that sad song. 

That would hopefully teach him to never tease her like that again. “I’ll get you back,” he promised behind her.

Lyanna didn’t know what overcame her. She wasn’t normally like this. It must have been all that Septa’s training that possessed her to act like this. Outside, she wiped her tears away. Lyanna felt relaxed already. She didn’t know how long she stood there but after awhile Ned came searching for her. “Brandon sent me to get you.”

“Why?” Lyanna asked still angry. 

“Because all the Houses are being presented to the King.”

“I can’t go back like this. I’m a mess.” Lyanna could only imagine how bad she must look. Her eyes were probably red, along with her face. 

“You look beautiful,” Ned told her. 

“You’re just saying that to get me to go back,” Lyanna protested. 

“No, really, you look fine,” he insisted. 

“Fine,” Lyanna begrudgingly went back inside. “Where’s Benjen?” 

“He went to change,” Ned told her. In a way she felt relieved that they didn’t have to be presented right away. It would give her a chance to calm her heart down. Lyanna stared at the high table. Rhaegar was kissing a woman’s hand. When the woman turned around, she saw that it was Cersei Lannister. 

Lyanna clenched her jaw angrily. Rhaegar had never kissed her hand before. 

“We should go present ourselves,” Brandon announced. 

Lyanna turned around to see that Benjen had come back still angry with her. “We can’t. Let’s wait a moment longer.” 

“Wait for what,” Brandon said baffled. “We have to present ourselves. Our father is the King’s Hand. We were supposed to be the first House to do so. Instead we are going to be the last House.” Lyanna wondered if he ever had sounded so Lordly before. Being Lord of Winterfell for two years must have done that. 

Lyanna remained silent. Her eyes went back to the high table again. She saw that Arthur was whispering something in Rhaegar’s ear. Whatever it was, it must have been important because a moment later Rhaegar got up and followed Arthur. 

“Let’s go now,” Lyanna practically shouted. “Quickly,” Lyanna got up and led the pack before anyone could protest. 

An announcer announced their names to the King, her brothers bowed as Lyanna curtsied. “Lord Stark’s children,” Aerys observed before waving them off. 

Lyanna quickly went back to the table when she saw Rhaegar coming back. Benjen didn’t speak to her for the rest of the night. Good, because she didn’t want to speak to him either. 

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Elia and Ashara were walking the tourney grounds, when they saw Lyanna Stark walking by with her older brother. “She is pretty,” Elia murmured. 

“She is,” Ashara agreed. Ashara had seen Lyanna at the tourney at Storm’s End. Back then, Lyanna was shorter and looked smaller than her age but she had since grown taller, her body maturing into that of a young woman. She wasn’t just pretty, she was indeed beautiful. And her brother was handsome as well. 

“The Prince couldn’t take his eyes off of her yesterday.” The day before, had been the opening feast. 

“Maybe he likes what he sees,” Ashara said. Lyanna Stark was young, beautiful, and full of life. She was laughing with her brother. 

“Even Robert Baratheon is staring at her,” Elia and Ashara both observed. 

“I heard Robert had asked for her hand, but the King ultimately decided to betroth his son to the Stark girl,” Ashara told her. 

Elia stared at them back and forth, from Robert to Lyanna. “Then it is a shame that the Prince is betrothed to her.” Ashara was confused as to what Elia was getting at. “See, if she was betrothed to Lord Robert, then Rhaegar would be free.”

“Too bad, the King is the one that decided upon the betrothal,” Ashara repeated. 

Elia’s eyes suddenly lit up, “Maybe there is something to be done.”

“Elia, there is nothing to be done. The King has already decided,” Ashara said trying to dissuade the girl from whatever she was planning. 

“The maesters told my mother that I would die shortly after my birth, and look at me now, still alive and breathing. I learned a long time ago to never give up,” Elia said. Elia started walking, and Ashara followed after her. Ashara soon realized where Elia was going. She was headed in Robert Baratheon’s direction. 

“My Lord,” Elia greeted Robert. 

“My lady,” Robert greeted back. 

Elia looked in the direction he was looking, the object of his desire, Lyanna Stark. “She is a beauty, is she not?” 

“She is,” Robert confirmed while his eyes never leaving the girl he loved. 

“Do you love her my Lord?” Elia asked him, wanting confirmation. 

Robert nodded, “she should’ve been mine,” he confirmed. 

“She could be still,” Elia encouraged while Ashara could only stare incredulously. Robert looked at her curiously, “you need to show her how much you care for her, my lord. Preferably a public display of your feelings. Women love that sort of thing,” Elia continued to encourage. 

Ashara shook her head at her but Elia ignored her. “Do you think it would work?”

“Of course, it would,” Elia was confident. 

“Perhaps I might try it,” he said before walking away. 

“Elia, what are you doing? You could ruin the girl’s reputation,” Ashara scolded. 

Elia smiled, “Then Rhaegar couldn’t marry a ruined woman.”

“Elia, she’s just a girl, leave her alone,” Ashara tried dissuading her. 

“A girl who has what I want,” Elia said. 

“What makes you think the Prince will marry you? Every other girl desires that the Prince will marry them.”

“I have ways of encouraging him,” Elia said. 

Ashara knew she should have tried harder to stop Elia but there was no stopping her. Elia was determined to have the Prince.


	12. Chapter 12: Chapter 12 - Planning For the Future

“Benjen,” Lyanna called when she spotted him, but he didn’t seem to hear her. “Benjen,” she tried again but still no sound. “Doesn’t he hear me calling him?” Lyanna asked Brandon. They were walking around the tourney grounds. 

“I think he heard you,” Brandon said observing Benjen’s movement. “But I think he may still be angry from last night.” 

“He’s angry,” Lyanna fumed. It was unfair that her brothers blamed her for pouring wine all over Benjen when he began inciting her anger. 

“You’re too hard on him,” Brandon shook his head. “He is trying to be a man and you keep belittling him.” 

“If he wants to be a man, then he is lucky to have you to set an example for him,” Lyanna retorted sarcastically. “No wonder he was drunk last night.”

“I heard you got drunk at the tourney in Storm’s End,” Brandon smirked. 

“Who told you that?” Lyanna wondered who betrayed her. Was it Ned? It seemed she needed more wine next time. 

“Benjen,” Brandon replied. “He confessed all when he was mad at you last night. You should apologize to him.” 

“I don’t care if he is mad at me,” Lyanna insisted. “In fact, I do not care if he speaks to me at all during the entirety of this tourney.” Lyanna said it, but never meant the words. It bothered her that Benjen wasn’t speaking to her as she glanced back at him. Benjen was standing with a few squires that she guessed came from King’s Landing. 

Brandon laughed, “You both wouldn’t last a day. Back in Winterfell, you both made up in no time.”

“We are not in Winterfell any longer. I learned to live without him for a year,” Lyanna said defiantly. He also seemed to learn to live without her as she saw him laughing jovially with his companions. 

“Brandon,” someone called. It was a small voice. Lyanna turned around to see Edmure Tully running towards them. “I haven’t seen you in ages,” Edmure told Brandon when he reached them. “You promised you would come visit but you never did.” Lyanna felt bad for Edmure, it must have been hard growing up with only sisters. He desperately needed a brother and judging by the way his eyes glinted when he looked at Brandon, he admired him. 

“I’m sorry Edmure. I couldn’t get away from Winterfell,” Brandon said but didn’t really mean it. Lyanna felt bad for Edmure even more as Brandon didn’t seem to care. “Did you take care of Catelyn while I was away?” 

Edmure nodded, “I did.” Brandon asked the question but didn’t pay attention to the answer as he saw a person he knew and went to speak to them. 

Lyanna smiled, “I’m sure you’re the best little brother a sister can ask for,” Lyanna said a little louder, wanting Benjen to hear her.

“You think so, Lya?” Edmure asked beaming. That seemed to peak Benjen’s interest as she saw him staring from the corner of her eye.

“I know so,” Lyanna nodded. “Because I would love to have you as a little brother.”

“It’s too bad you don’t need another sister,” Benjen said coming up to them. 

“He could always use another one,” Lyanna retorted. “Just like I could use another brother.” 

“You don’t need her,” Benjen continued to insist to Edmure. “This one is awful as a sister. “She’s so unruly, that my father had to send her away.” That caused Lyanna to boil with anger. “She would also hit you if you don’t do as she asks,” Benjen continued to recite. “She would push you into a pool of water.” Lyanna was annoyed that he had said that considering it was when they were at Winterfell, they were sparring in the godswood when Benjen accidently fell into the water. “And she’ll pour wine all over you to embarrass you.” 

Lyanna was about to retort when she heard laughter behind her. She looked to see Cersei Lannister laughing, while standing next to Rhaegar. Lyanna turned red from embarrassment because they had witnessed this whole thing. What were they doing together again? Did Rhaegar like Cersei?

“Dear me, my Prince,” Cersei began with her entitled sweet voice. It was more poisonous than sweet, according to Lyanna. “If her brother hates her that much, then you must be miserable being stuck with her.” Cersei pretended she was speaking only to Rhaegar but everyone heard her. 

Lyanna glared daggers at her little brother but was still red as a tomato. “Lya isn’t bad,” Edmure defended. “She is nice, and I would be lucky to have her as a sister.” 

“She’s my sister,” Benjen was annoyed that Edmure wanted to take Lyanna away from him which peeved Lyanna further since he was just talking about her moments ago. 

“Do you think her brother hates her?” Lyanna heard Rhaegar ask. “On the contrary, those boys seem to be fighting over my betrothed,” Rhaegar said laughing. 

Lyanna was too embarrassed to look back at Rhaegar. “I think I hear one of my brothers calling,” Lyanna excused herself, walking as far away as her legs could take her. Benjen ran after her though but she ignored him. It was only when she reached her brother’s tent as it was closer than the castle, did she speak to him. Lyanna hit Benjen on the arm, “did you have to say that in front of Rhaegar? And especially in front of Cersei Lannister?” She yelled at her brother. “You embarrassed me.” 

 

“I’m sorry Lya,” Benjen sounded like he meant it but Lyanna was still too mad. How King’s Landing had torn them apart? It seemed they were meant to argue from now on. 

 

“Never speak to me again,” she told him before leaving the tent. 

 

 

 

Rhaegar was sitting at the high table again that night. He was supposed to be paying attention to the conversation around him, but his mind kept going back to Lyanna. He had written the song for her, but he never expected her to cry. 

Rhaegar had wanted to rush after her, but he could not as he took the seat next to his father. His father would just suspect him further if he had gotten up in the middle of the feast no matter how much he really wanted to leave. 

Arthur who had witnessed the whole thing told him afterwards, that all he could sing was sad songs. It was true, Rhaegar had never wrote a happy song in his life. His songs reminisced his real-life tragedies. People assumed his life was happy as he was the Prince and would be King someday. That was if his father didn’t ruin everything that the Targaryen’s stood for, for centuries. The gods had granted him a life full of grievances from the time he was born. He was born upon grief, and grief continued to haunt him with his father’s growing madness. 

Rhaegar had gotten up for a moment as the lords began to present themselves to the King. He wanted to speak with Jon Connington who was planning on speaking to some of the lords in private. By the time Rhaegar came back, he saw that the Lannisters were being presented. As soon as Cersei saw him, she reached out her hand and wouldn’t put it down until Rhaegar leaned to kiss the back of her hand. The lady was persistent as he remembered meeting her that day outside his tent. It was a quick kiss, and Rhaegar immediately returned to his seat afterwards.

His eyes turned to Lyanna but she was speaking with her brother. Rhaegar waited for the Starks to come greet the King but they never came until he had to get up with Arthur, informing him that Jon wanted to speak to him again. How Jon was persistent as well. If the King didn’t suspect anything amiss, he would soon suspect something with Rhaegar’s absences. He ended the conversation quickly when he saw the Starks standing before the King. As soon as he came back, they were heading back to their seats. 

Tonight, Lyanna looked beautiful in a light blue gown with her hair done simply in a braid. The day before she had worn a silver dress that matched her grey eyes. He wondered what she would look like in a red or black gown. 

“Perhaps you’d have better luck getting your betrothed to help you with your plans,” Arthur smiled next to him. 

The Stark table was crowded that night with Robert Baratheon, Elbert Arryn, and even Jaime Lannister and Edmure Tully joined their table. All the future heirs that Rhaegar wanted for his cause were there.

“She might just pour wine on my head,” Rhaegar laughed back. Rhaegar knew Lyanna wouldn’t do that. She acted differently around him than she did with other people. Sometimes he wondered, if she fully transformed to a lady, but her display last night told him otherwise. He was secretly glad that she was different. 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“She’s my sister,” Benjen yelled at Edmure for the third time that night which only made Lyanna laugh. She was enjoying getting on Benjen’s nerves.

“She’s just teasing you,” Brandon told his little brother. “You need to act like a man.” 

“What is your definition of a ‘man’ exactly?” Elbert asked him. 

“Perhaps we should ask Catelyn that question,” Lyanna teased.

“My sister thinks Brandon is the knight from the songs,” Elbert answered. 

“There, you see,” Brandon laughed. “You should act more like me.” 

“You mean like drinking more,” Lyanna said calling out her brother’s flaws. “Or riding to the Rills to meet a certain someone, or…”

“Shut it, Lyanna,” her brother snapped. “At least I don’t play the harp like your betrothed.” That got hoofs of laughter from Robert Baratheon who was sitting with them. 

“At least he doesn’t sleep with every woman,” Lyanna snapped. 

“He better not,” Brandon said eyeing her, like he was accusing her of sleeping with the Prince. “And you better not,” he warned picking up his cup of wine. 

“Brandon,” Lyanna turned red as most of their table was men. Her brothers were always embarrassing her. In avoiding the rest of her table, she took the time to observe the rest of the hall. Rhaegar was busy speaking Arthur. After a moment of watching the two speaking, a beautiful girl with laughing purple eyes went up to speak with Arthur. Lyanna recognized Ashara Dayne as they had met before. 

“Benjen, did Ashara Dayne come with the Royal party or the Dornish party? Lyanna whispered. 

“Why don’t you ask your other little brother?” Benjen said defiantly.

“Because you were at King’s Landing,” Lyanna retorted. 

Benjen looked at the person Lyanna was referring to. “Ashara Dayne visited King’s Landing a few times. Her excuse was to see her brother. Of course, you would know that if you had stayed in King’s Landing.” He couldn’t help but add. 

“You think I had a choice. My father sent me away because I was unruly, remember?” Lyanna was annoyed that he kept mentioning that. 

Ashara Dayne was beautiful, dressed in a purple gown. Next to them, Rhaegar was nodding to their conversation. It couldn’t have just been her brother she wanted to see. Lyanna was suddenly jealous of her. She was getting jealous of every woman that dared to speak to her Prince. What had gotten into her? Cersei Lannister was getting to her, she answered her own question. That blond woman angered her as she remembered her laughing at her earlier that day. 

“Jaime, what is your definition of a man?” Benjen asked. 

“You don’t need to ask him that,” Lyanna teased trying to shake her crazy thoughts away. “We all know what that is.”

“A good swordsman,” Jaime replied ignoring Lyanna as she mouthed along. 

Brandon’s loud laughter interrupted their conversation. Lyanna was still angry with her brother for mocking Rhaegar. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. “Brandon,” Lyanna tried to get his attention but it was useless. “Brandon,” she said more loudly. “Brandon,” she yelled. Lyanna succeeded in getting his attention but also the attention of several tables that were near. 

“What is it?” Brandon asked. 

“You should challenge the Prince to a joust,” Lyanna remembered what a great jouster Rhaegar was. Brandon would surely lose and then Rhaegar wouldn’t only be known for his harp playing, but for his jousting skills as well. 

“I will challenge the Dragon Prince,” Brandon declared. 

“No, you should not,” Ned trying to dissuade his brother, but it was useless once Brandon made up his mind.

“I wonder who you will crown as your queen of love and beauty when you will win,” Lyanna teased her brother. 

“You,” Brandon replied. Lyanna didn’t expect that. She almost felt bad for setting her brother up for failure. Almost!

She turned to Benjen to make herself feel better who had his eyebrows raised at her. “Where’s Howland?” Lyanna asked her brother. 

“He said he was getting some fresh air,” Benjen told her. 

“He looked distressed this whole night,” Lyanna pointed out. 

“Those knights won today’s joust,” Benjen reminded her. 

Another idea popped into her head, “then we should avenge his honor.” Lyanna started to whisper her plans into Benjen’s ear. 

“Did I not tell you that you both wouldn’t last a day without speaking to each other?” Brandon asked knowingly looking at them. It was true, her and Benjen would always make up even if they were in an argument. 

“Let us go back to your tent,” Lyanna told Benjen so they could speak privately. 

Once they were inside, Benjen’s tent, they agreed that Benjen would get all the things Lyanna needed. 

“Lya, are you sure you could handle those knights?” Benjen asked concern evident on his face. 

“Do not worry. I can handle them. Remember how we used to practice in Winterfell.” Her and Benjen practiced in the godswood so her father wouldn’t know. “We can meet in the godswood tomorrow. No one ever goes in there.”


	13. Chapter 13 - The Knight of the Laughing Tree

The next day, Lyanna and Benjen met in the godswood. “Let’s see what you found,” Lyanna said going through her brother’s findings. It was like a treasure hunt, even though the treasure wasn’t worth the hunt. 

“Benjen, this is a bunch of mismatched armor,” Lyanna complained. 

“This is what I could find in such short notice. Besides you’re short, you couldn’t possibly fit in other armor,” Benjen retorted. 

“I grew taller,” Lyanna spat back. “The shield needs some serious painting. Can you get me paint and brushes at least?”

“That will be easy,” Benjen told her. “Let’s see it on you,”

“Now,” Lyanna looked down at her dress. “I’m not dressed properly for armor.”

“Well, we’d have to see if it fits on you.”

“Or what? It’s not like you can find me new armor!” Lyanna responded sarcastically. 

“Whatever,” Benjen rolled his eyes. 

“Leave the armor here and take the shield with you to your tent. I will paint it there.” They found a hiding spot in the godswood, a perfect spot in between rocks. “Let’s ride back,” Lyanna told him getting on her horse. “I’ll race you back,” she said as she went ahead. 

“Lyanna,” she heard her brother yelling at her. “You’re not supposed to go yet.” Lyanna looked back to see Benjen just getting on his horse. 

She just laughed at him but kept riding along. Lyanna arrived first, she rode around him by the time he arrived. “Stop showing off,” Benjen yelled at her. 

“You’re just jealous,” Lyanna laughed. 

Benjen rolled his eyes at her. “Don’t let her get to you,” Brandon comforted his younger brother. 

“You’re also jealous,” Lyanna told Brandon as she got off her horse. 

“Jealous of what?” Brandon furrowed his eyebrows. 

“That I’m the fastest rider in the North,” she was now tying her horse to a pole. 

It was Brandon’s turn to laugh. “Whoever told you that didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” 

“What do you mean?” Lyanna questioned. 

“I’m the fastest rider in the North,” Brandon retorted. 

“Care to race and find out?” 

“There will be no racing,” said Ned who had just come out of his tent along with Howland Reed. “Do you both forget that we are at a tourney?” 

“That wouldn’t stop me from beating Brandon.” Lyanna said, shrugging her shoulders in response. 

“Perhaps later, little sister,” Brandon told her. 

“Are you scared you might lose?” Lyanna taunted. 

Brandon laughed again. “The joust is about to start, and I would like to see my competition.” Lyanna rolled her eyes at her brother before excusing herself to quickly change. 

After quickly changing, she met her brothers at their tents where they waited for her. Her gown was beige, black flowers was stitched on the top of the gown. She wore her hair in a simple braid as she didn’t have time to do anything fancy. 

They headed to the tourney grounds but on the way, Lyanna saw Catelyn. “Your betrothed is standing there,” Lyanna whispered to her brother. 

Brandon headed towards her, greeting his betrothed. He leaned into whisper something in her ear. Whatever he told her made her smile. “Isn’t he a sweet talker?” She told Ned. Ned remained silent. 

“Should we go or wait for Brandon?” Benjen asked. 

“Come on,” Ned led his siblings, taking seats next to Elbert and Robert.

Those knights of House Frey, Haigh, and Blount were good, but she knew she could beat them. She heard Jaime once say that jousting was mostly how well a person could ride and she was faster than those knights. 

Brandon came by some time later to watch with them. “Where is Catelyn?” Lyanna asked. 

“She is sitting with her uncle and brother,” Brandon answered. “So, how is the competition?”

“Ser Barristan is competing and Ser Arthur,” Benjen recited for him. “Even if you can manage to defeat the Prince…”

“What do you mean if?” Brandon asked annoyed. “I will beat him. All the Prince knows how to do is play the harp.” 

Robert laughed again but Elbert said, “Prince Rhaegar almost won the tourney at Storm’s End.”

“Didn’t he beat you? My Lord,” Lyanna chastised Robert remembering how Robert lost to Rhaegar. 

“It was luck. I had too much to drink that day,” Robert quickly explained. 

“Luck had nothing to do with it,” Lyanna retorted. “Rhaegar won because he was better than you.” 

“Even if he is good, I am better,” Brandon spoke confidently. His wolf blood would never allow him to admit defeat. 

Lyanna and Benjen left the joust early because she still had a shield to paint. They went to Benjen’s tent so Lyanna could paint privately. She wanted it to dry before she competed tomorrow. They went walking on the tourney grounds after she was done. 

The joust had just finished so the ground was crowded with people going back to their tents. “My Prince,” Lyanna heard someone call. Lyanna looked around for Rhaegar only to find him standing with a dark-skinned woman in front of a tent that had the Targaryen banners. 

Lyanna hid between two tents to keep from being seen. She wanted to hear their conversation, going as far as stopping her brother from leaving. “Lya,” Benjen complained. “Why can’t we leave?”

“The view is better here,” Lyanna whispered. 

“What view?” Benjen looked around. “It’s only pavilions that are laid out on grass. And why are you whispering.” 

“Will you just shut it,” she whispered loudly. Benjen rolled his eyes and stood with her before spotting Ser Arthur and leaving to speak with him. Lyanna tried to stop him but it was useless, so she stayed hidden. 

“Princess Elia,” Rhaegar greeted. So that was Elia Martell, she was tall, skinny, and pretty. Not as beautiful as Ser Arthur’s sister but pretty nevertheless. 

“I have not seen you in a long time,” Elia told him. 

“I have been spending my time between King’s Landing and Dragonstone,” Rhaegar responded. 

“We could have seen each other a lot more,” Elia said putting her hand on Rhaegar’s shoulder. “If only your father accepted our betrothal.” Rhaegar was supposed to be betrothed to Elia Martell! Lyanna turned away unable to hear anymore of this but when she did, she bumped into someone. 

“Forgive me. I did not see you.” Lyanna looked up to see a dark-skinned man staring at her.

“It is quite all right. I was not paying attention myself,” Lyanna said. 

“I am Prince Oberyn Martell,” he introduced himself. Elia’s brother! Lyanna was still distracted by the conversation she overheard and didn’t realize that he had taken her hand and kissing it. “I am pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“I am also pleased, my lord…” Lyanna mumbled taking her hand back.

“And you are?”

“It is no matter to you,” Lyanna answered defiantly, still pissed that he had taken something she did not offer. It reminded her of what Robert Baratheon would always try to do every time he saw her. 

“I told you who I am, and it is your turn to tell me who you are,” he smiled. 

“I made no such arrangement. You introduced yourself on your own accord. I made no promises to you.”

“That is Lyanna Stark,” a woman behind her answered. Lyanna saw that it was Elia as she came nearer, taking her place besides her brother. “I am Princess Elia Martell,” she smiled sweetly. Lyanna knew her sweetness was an act. She only wanted Rhaegar for herself. 

“Ahh, Prince Rhaegar’s betrothed,” Oberyn said knowingly. “He is quite a lucky man.”

It annoyed Lyanna that people only knew her because she was Rhaegar’s betrothed. She was a Stark. Her name was quite famous throughout the Seven Kingdoms even if her first name wasn’t quite so known. 

“Princess Elia,” Lyanna nodded back. “If you’ll excuse me. My brother is waiting for me,” she excused herself to find Benjen. Benjen was probably with Arthur. White swordsman shouldn’t be hard to find as there were only seven. 

 

 

—————————————————————————————————————-

 

“If only your father accepted our betrothal,” Elia Martell was saying, a hand on his shoulder. If he had married Elia, he would have Dorne on his side but that was only one House. That would leave the rest of the six Kingdoms to his father. 

By being betrothed to Lyanna, he had the North, the East, and the Riverlands at his side if there was any need for war. He needed the South and West. The Reach could probably be persuaded somehow but Tywin was another story entirely. 

“The King has decided upon Lyanna Stark,” Rhaegar declared, removing Elia’s hand away. Something caught his attention when Elia started speaking again. 

Rhaegar‘s eyes raged with fire at the scene before him. The nerve of that man! Oberyn Martell was practically asking to get killed with the way he dared to look at Lyanna. The way he kissed her hand, like it belonged to him. It was known throughout the Seven Kingdoms that Oberyn had already fathered bastards like Robert Baratheon. 

Rhaegar wanted to go up there and pull Lyanna away from that slithering snake. He wouldn’t even care if he made a scene, just as long as Lyanna was far away from that man. He would be fine with locking her away in a tower if it meant that no other man could lay eyes on her again.

One of his ancestors had locked away his sisters in the Maidenvault, he said it was to prevent people and himself from having carnal thoughts about them. People thought Baelor was mad for doing that. Maybe Rhaegar had some of that Targaryen madness in him after all. People had often compared Rhaegar to Baelor. Rhaegar had always thought it was a compliment but now, he was not so sure. 

Elia was now standing with her brother speaking to Lyanna. Rhaegar didn’t even notice when she left his side. 

Without thinking anything through, Rhaegar walked towards Lyanna when he saw her standing alone. She didn’t notice him until he was standing in front of her. “You should not be walking alone. It is getting dark,” he said irritated that she constantly put herself at risk. 

“I am not alone. I am with my brother,” she snapped. 

Rhaegar pretended to look around. “Your brother? Well, he doesn’t seem to be here.” 

“He is…” Lyanna looked around, “here somewhere. He’s with Ser Arthur. Where is Ser Arthur?” She was always looking for Arthur! Rhaegar thought. 

“Come with me,” he said grabbing her hand. 

“What are you doing?” She screeched. 

“I am not leaving you here alone,” Rhaegar said firmly leaving no room for argument. But Lyanna was in the mood for arguing. 

“Let go of me,” she demanded. 

But Rhaegar would not until they reached his tent. “I am not going inside with you.”

“I never invited you in,” Rhaegar retorted.

“Of course, you would never invite me inside. You’re too busy courting Cersei and Elia,” she snapped. 

“And you are always putting your reputation at risk,” Rhaegar snapped back. 

Lyanna’s eyes looked hurt, she knew what he was referring to. The time, Maester Pycelle suspected her virtue. “I regret saving you,” Lyanna yelled. 

“I regret saving you as well. If I hadn’t come after you, I wouldn’t have needed saving.” Rhaegar yelled back with as much animosity.

Someone cleared their throat next to them breaking up their fight. Rhaegar spared a glance to find Arthur and Benjen staring at them, clearly looking uncomfortable. 

“Then don’t bother, next time.” Lyanna said before running off with her brother following along. 

Arthur stared at him, long and hard, he had never seen this side of him before. Rhaegar went inside his tent without another word. 

Lyanna didn’t show her face at the feast that night. He wasn’t in the mood either. Rhaegar drank silently, not in the mood for any conversation. He listened to the noise around him of laughter and couples dancing. 

When his father excused himself, Rhaegar also got up retiring early. 

The next day, Lyanna wasn’t at the joust either. He ran into Benjen before the joust began, “Where is your sister?” 

Benjen’s eyes popped open, “She isn’t feeling well.” More like she was mad at him, he thought. 

Rhaegar sat next to his father, not really paying attention until a short knight appeared. A mystery knight had appeared that day, wearing mismatched armor. His father started getting nervous next to him. “Who is that masked man, Rhaegar?” 

“I have no idea, your grace.” Rhaegar answered. There were other mystery knights who had competed in tourneys prior. This wasn’t the first. 

The knight had a distinguished shield of a white weirwood with a laughing red face. The smallfolk started calling him the knight of the laughing tree because of his shield. This mystery knight challenged a knight from House Frey. 

“This knight is quite bold,” said Arthur behind him. The knight of House Frey had already won a place amongst the champions. This new comer, who was short in stature, was a fool if he believed he could defeat the Frey knight. 

Both knights took their places, readied their lances. The horn sounded, and both went, headed for each other, racing to hit their mark first. The knight of the laughing tree was quicker, hitting the Frey knight in the chest, taking him and everyone else by surprise. The knight fell, the audience was silent as no one expected the short knight to win against a champion. 

The crowd then erupted into cheers because the Frey knight wasn’t liked amongst the small folk. 

The knight of the laughing tree then challenged a knight from House Haigh. The knight of House Haigh was taller and again people thought the mystery knight would lose but he surprised everyone again. The mystery knight hit his foe again. This time, the crowd cheered louder. 

The mystery knight challenged the knight from House Blount. Blount was bigger, any small hit would surely make the mystery knight fall. The horn sounded signaling the start of the joust. Blount succeeded in hitting the mystery knight on his right shoulder. He looked like he was about to fall off his horse but then he gained his balance back. The crowd cheered, knowing that the knight of the laughing tree was fine. They again took their places, holding their lances. The mystery knight was struggling to hold his lance as his arm was just hit. 

The horn sounded, and the mystery knight was quicker this time as he succeeded in hitting the Blount knight, causing him to fall. The crowd cheered even louder for the mystery knight. “Quite impressive,” Arthur mumbled. 

“It must have really impressed you if you’re complimenting the knight,” Rhaegar told him. 

The three knights came forward to ransom their armor back. “Teach your squires honor,” the mystery knight said in a booming voice. The three knights nodded and chastised their squires loudly in front of everyone. 

Rhaegar wondered what kind of man didn’t want any gold? Isn’t that why knights compete in tourneys, so they could win some gold? 

“Take off your helm.” The King’s voice commanded of the knight. Instead of doing as he was told, the knight turned away, slapping his horse and took off running. “That knight is laughing at me with his shield.” Aerys’ paranoia was kicking in. 

“He is not laughing at you, your grace.” Rhaegar trying and failing to comfort the delusions of the King. 

“Find that knight!” The King raged. “Go and bring me that knight’s head, Rhaegar. Find me that knight.” 

Rhaegar got up quickly as his father was starting to make a scene. “I will not let you down, your grace.” He bowed before quickly leaving with Arthur and Oswell. 

“Find me that knight,” he could still hear the King yelling even as they got on their horses.


	14. Chapter 14 - Discovery

Lyanna rode towards the godswood, she wouldn’t stop riding until she went deep inside the godswood next to a lake. Turning her head to look around, making sure no one was following her, she got off her horse. It was hard as her right shoulder hurt from the excruciating pain. 

She proceeded to tie her horse to a tree nearby. “We did good,” Lyanna told her horse, petting him on the head. 

Suddenly her horse neighed, but he didn’t seem to be neighing for her. Lyanna heard other horses nearby approaching. Her heart started pounding fiercely, she had no time to get on her horse and run off. Those assailants would follow her. 

Quickly, heading inside the forest to hide behind a tree. She wouldn’t go any further, her footsteps would be heard from the fallen leaves on the ground. Any further movement would mean instant capture. 

Lyanna wouldn’t allow herself to even breathe for they might hear her breathing. 

“Over here,” someone called. That was Ser Oswell’s voice, she recognized. 

“This is his shield. His horse is here so he must be nearby.” Damn it! Lyanna could’ve cursed and shouted. Of all the men in the seven Kingdoms, why did it have to be Rhaegar Targaryen? 

I regret saving you. If I hadn’t come after you.... 

His words played in Lyanna’s mind over and over again. He would just hand her over to the Mad King if he captured her, content in being free of her. Then at last, he could have the lioness or the snaketress, whichever one he wanted. 

If only she had her bow and arrow, then she could avoid getting captured. But did she have it in her to kill Rhaegar? 

“If we spread out, we can find him faster,” she heard Rhaegar command. 

“I don’t think that is a good idea, my Prince?” Arthur said. 

“It is the only option we have if we are to succeed in capturing him,” Rhaegar said. 

Lyanna didn’t dare move a muscle, lest they heard her. She would have better luck escaping from one person than all three. 

“If that is what you wish,” Oswell said. Lyanna would wait until are three were gone before attempting her escape. 

After a moment, she heard footsteps leaving. Lyanna decided to wait until they were further away, then she would go back to her horse. The waiting was nerve racking, her heart thudded with anticipation. It was so loud that Lyanna became afraid it might give her away. Her breathing was worse, as she panted heavily from the pain in her arm. She would have cried from her affliction, but she couldn’t at this very moment. 

Lyanna didn’t know how long she stood there, hiding behind a tree, before she decided it was safe to leave. Taking her first step uneasily, nearly going back to her hiding spot when she heard how much sound she made. Taking a deep breath, she went forward, looking over her shoulder like someone was behind her. 

When she reached her horse, she quickly untied her horse. Something tapped her armor from behind. “And now you will come with me.” Rhaegar spoke behind her. He tricked her! Rhaegar never left with Arthur and Oswell. Instead he waited for her to come out of her hiding spot before emerging from his. 

If he had to take her back, she would not make it easy for him. Lyanna turned around facing him, unsheathing her sword, no matter if her shoulder hurt. She would hold on for a little longer. 

Quickly swinging at him, he blocked her attack. “So, you want to fight, do you?” Lyanna had never hated the silver hair of the Targaryens as much as she did at this very moment. 

She swung at him again, wiping the pretty smirk off his face. He blocked her attack again. “I am not easy to beat,” he warned. 

If only he would stop talking, she thought as she hit him. He not only blocked it but started swing faster at her. She had trouble blocking his attacks, backing away to defend herself. 

“My father wants your head,” Rhaegar continued to taunt. “I intend to bring you back dead or alive. It matters not to me.” They continued to spar, steel against steel. Their swords clanged deep in the woods. The strong current of the river blocked out their sound from anyone near. 

It wouldn’t matter to you even if you found out who I was! She swung harder at him through her anger and frustration. But as she lifted her sword, her shoulder started throbbing. Lyanna stopped in midair. 

Rhaegar took the opportunity to swing at her sword with a strong force causing her sword to fly away from her. Lyanna backed away as he now had the upper hand. 

Rhaegar with his sword pointed at her followed her every step. She crashed into something hard, that could only be a tree, blocking her from moving any further. There was no way out. 

Rhaegar had his sword pointed at her neck. Lyanna pulled out her only remaining weapon, the dagger that Ned gave her, that she hid away next to her sword. She managed to take it out unseen by him. 

Rhaegar had now lined his sword on the flesh of her neck. “Now to find out who you really are?” 

Lyanna pointed her dagger towards his stomach as he took off her helmet. His eyes widened when he saw her. Rhaegar stared deep into her grey eyes, scrutinizing her. She knew what he was thinking without saying anything at all. Always putting your reputation at risk. 

Lyanna’s dagger went deeper, piercing his skin. That seemed to break the spell off of her as he looked down, then back up again. 

Arthur and Oswell chose this moment to arrive. “My Prince,” Arthur said staring at them. Rhaegar became embarrassed that him and his betrothed were caught wanting to kill each other. 

Without saying anything, he removed his sword and walked towards her house. It was Lyanna’s turn to be embarrassed as Arthur and Oswell both watched her, their eyes widening in surprise. 

Rhaegar was taking her shield. “What are you doing?” Lyanna seemed to find her voice at last.   
Rhaegar continued to ignore her though. He took the shield and went back to his horse, getting on it. He was leaving her. 

“My Prince?” Oswell and Arthur questioned. 

“We are leaving,” Rhaegar commanded. 

“But?” Oswell spared a glance at her. 

“We are leaving,” Rhaegar repeated. 

Arthur and Oswell proceeded to get on their horses. 

“Why aren’t you taking me back to the King?” Lyanna questioned, still confused what he was doing. Rhagar began riding. “You said you would take me back dead or alive,” Lyanna yelled after him. She didn’t even know why she said that. Perhaps it was to get a reaction out of him. But it was useless as he was gone. 

She felt tears cloud her vision. She grabbed her helmet and threw it in rage.

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Rhaegar presented the shield to his father. “The mystery knight has disappeared, your grace. This is all what remains of him.” 

As predicted his father was angry. “You said you wouldn’t let me down,” his father raged. “I should have known that everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie.” 

“I tried my best but there was no trace of him. He left this shield hanging on a tree,” Rhaegar explained. 

“Get out of my sight,” Aerys waved him off angrily. 

Rhaegar gladly did that as he left the hall. He walked to his tent, followed by Arthur and Oswell. He had a room in the castle, but he preferred the privacy of the tent. 

“You should not have left her,” Arthur said when they were alone in his tent. 

“She had a dagger pointed at me,” Rhaegar angrily spat. “And before that she was swinging at me with her sword.”

“She was not the only one who had a pointed weapon directed at you,” Arthur defended. 

“The difference between me and her is that I did not know who she was when I pointed my weapon at her.” Rhaegar sighed, sitting down at his desk. “But she knew exactly who I was when she pointed her weapon at me.” Apparently, she hated Rhaegar that much! She would probably want to be in the arms of Oberyn Martell or Robert Baratheon who gave her constant attention. But she hated Robert. Lyanna dismissed the man every time he spoke to her. 

“She may have been scared.” 

Rhaegar scoffed, “Are we talking about the same person? Lyanna? Scared?” 

“Did you even find out why she was competing in the first place?” 

“You think I had a chance between her sword and dagger pointed at me,” Rhaegar sarcastically replied. Rhaegar had to admit that she was a good fighter. “Knowing her, she probably loves the competition.” Rhaegar remembered her horse racing when they went to the tourney at Storm’s End. How she wanted to beat everyone just, so she could be the best. 

“At least the King accepted your excuse,” Arthur said. 

Rhaegar was relieved when the King did or, so he thought at the time. “Let’s hope the knight of the laughing tree doesn’t make herself known again.” 

“I wouldn’t think she would,” Arthur said. 

“Good. But just in case, you should warn her.”

“Me?” Arthur asked baffled. “She’s your betrothed. Shouldn’t you be warning her?”

“That would be like asking to get killed,” Rhaegar told him. 

“I could go with you. I am your knight and shining armor,” Arthur teased. Rhaegar threw an apple that was on a tray at Arthur. Arthur easily caught it laughing. “The art on that shield was nice. Did she do that?” 

Rhaegar had admired the artwork on his way back from the godswood. “I don’t know,” Rhaegar rubbed his temples. “I just hope my father doesn’t pursue the knight further for not only her sake, but also her father’s.” Rickard Stark would be angry if he found out his daughter was the knight but would be angrier if his daughter got killed because his father deemed her a threat. 

“Do you think a war might happen if that were the case?” 

Rhaegar contemplated his answer carefully. “Knowing my father, war is always brewing.” 

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“I am surprised you asked me to dance,” Ashara spoke to her brother, who she happened to be dancing with. “I didn’t know you had it in you to leave your duty for even a moment.” 

Arthur laughed, “I’m sure the Prince is well guarded with Jon Connington,” he said with a hint of sarcasm. 

Ashara spared a glance at Rhaegar who was going back to his seat when Cersei Lannister stopped him. “Or he’s well-guarded with Cersei Lannister.” Arthur looked to where Ashara’s head was turned. 

“Dance with me, my Prince,” Cersei dragged him to the dance floor before Rhaegar could react. 

“I knew, I should have never left him,” Arthur teased. 

“He needs protection from women as well as men,” Ashara teased. “In any case, women are more dangerous than men.” Ashara said, remembering Elia’s words to Robert. 

Arhur raised his eyebrows, “What do you mean?” 

She was thankful when the dance was finished, and Eddard came to ask her to dance for the second time that night. Ashara didn’t want to have to explain herself to her brother. Elia was a good friend of hers, she had been her lady for a couple years now. Ashara wasn’t entirely sure where her loyalties lied. She couldn’t break her trust with Elia but at the same time, Arthur was her brother and he was more loyal to the Prince. 

Ashara and Ned began dancing. Cersei had ensnared Rhaegar into another dance, “but we hardly danced,” Ashara heard her complain. 

“Are you having a good time, my lady?” Ned asked. Ashara remembered how he was too shy to ask her. His brother Brandon had to do it on his behalf. Ashara had never met a man who was shy before. Men usually displayed confidence, they knew what they wanted and went after it, but Ned had to wait for his brother. She had caught his stares at the tourney at Storm’s End, but he never asked her to dance. In fact, if it wasn’t for his sister running into her, they wouldn’t have met at all. 

“I am,” she smiled. “And you, my lord?” 

“I am,” he smiled back.

“What is Winterfell like?” Ashara asked attempting to make conversation. 

“It is so cold that we even have summer snows,” he explained. “Do you….?”

“Do I what?” Ashara asked when he stopped mid-sentence. 

“Do you think you can endure the cold?” Ned asked shyly. 

Ashara scrutinized his face, he wasn’t as handsome as his older brother, but he was still handsome. Ned didn’t strike her as the type of man to visit brothels like Rhaegar Targaryen unlike Robert Baratheon and Oberyn Martell. “I don’t know,” she began, “I am so used to the warmth.” He seemed disappointed, but she continued, “I think I could endure the cold if there was some warmth.” Ashara hoped she wasn’t being too forward. 

“Some warmth,” Ned murmured. “Winterfell is built over hot springs to keep the castle warm.” 

Ashara smiled, “that wasn’t what I meant.” 

At first, Ned seemed confused, he then had an epiphany where he realized what she meant. A warmth that could only be begotten from a man and a woman’s embrace. It was cute to see him blush. “I…I…,” he gulped. “Would you sit with us at the melee, tomorrow?” Ned asked instead. 

“I would love to, my lord,” Ashara replied as they continued their dance. 

 

 

 

 

That night, Lyanna was quiet during the feast. Her vision blurred when she saw Rhaegar sitting next to his father, remembering how he left her. She would not cry, not here. Not in front of him. 

Benjen smiled at her, making sure she was okay. She gave a small smile in return. Lyanna had stayed in the godswood until Benjen had come to help her take off her armor. She was grateful to him for keeping her secrets, but he also risked his own life for her. 

“Don’t drink so much, Lya.” Ned had warned earlier that night. Lyanna was drinking to drown her pain away, her physical as well as emotional. “Remember what happened last time.” The last time she got seriously drunk was in Storm’s End and she woke up feeling sick but that was mostly from her moonblood. 

“Whoever unmasks the identity of the mystery knight shall be greatly rewarded,” the Mad King spoke loudly to anyone who would hear him that night. The crowd started murmuring about the identity of the mystery knight. Rhaegar never told his father about her. If he had she would be either in the dungeons or dead by now. Lyanna spared another glance at Rhaegar. He was busy speaking to Jon Connington. 

“I am determined to unmask him by the end of this tourney,” Robert Baratheon was heard loudly saying from his table. 

“Not if I unmask him first,” Richard Lonmouth said next to him. They were both having a drinking competition. Lonmouth was Rhaegar’s squire, Lyanna wondered if he would know. 

Benjen looked at her in fear for her safety. “Nothing will come of it,” she reassured. 

“Did the Prince promise you that?” Benjen asked, knowing full well that Rhaegar found her. Rhaegar didn’t even speak to her when he found out it was her.

“Nothing will come of it,” she said again but didn’t really know what would happen. 

“Would you like to dance?” Elbert came up to her smiling, interrupting her conversation with Benjen. 

“I do not feel well. Perhaps another time, my Lord.” Lyanna gave him a small smile. 

“You don’t mind if I sit with you?”

“Not at all. Although I should warn you that I am bad company tonight,” Lyanna laughed. In truth, she wanted to be left alone. She wasn’t in the mood for talking. Her older brothers were gone. Brandon was busy dancing with Catelyn while Ned was dancing with Arthur’s sister. Ned was too shy to ask her to dance himself, so Brandon did it on his behalf.

Lyanna handed him a goblet of wine as Elbert sat with her. “You could never be bad company,” he laughed alongside her. “Are you feeling well? You look rather pale.”

“I wasn’t feeling well this whole day,” she said taking a drink. 

“I was wondering why you weren’t at the joust.”

“It’s too bad I missed it. I hear the knight of the laughing tree made quite the commotion,” Lyanna laughed. 

“He was quite popular until the King called for his head,” Elbert explained. “Then everyone turned against him.”

“What do you think of him?” Lyanna asked. 

“I think it is too bad the King called him a traitor. I would have liked to see him compete some more,” Elbert answered. “But I don’t understand why he would enter as a mystery knight.”

“Maybe he wanted no reward. He just wanted to do something good like a knight is supposed to,” Lyanna reminisced why she had done it as she stared at the couples dancing. 

Ned was smiling as he danced with Ashara, surprising her. She had never seen her brother look so happy before. He always looked at Brandon with envy whenever he was with Catelyn, not because he wanted Catelyn but because he wanted love even if he could never admit that to anyone. 

Weren’t they all looking for love? 

Lyanna saw another couple that surprised her. Rhaegar was dancing with Cersei. The only time he danced with her was when his mother forced him to. Rhaegar wanted a lady like Cersei, not one that competed in jousts and would embarrass him. 

She didn’t feel any anger though. All she felt was sadness and remorse. Even Lyanna admitted they looked good together. Him with his silver hair, her with her golden hair. A dragon and a lion, what a song they would make. It was a far better song than a dragon and a wolf. 

“What do you think of her?” Lyanna couldn’t help but ask Elbert. 

“She is beautiful,” was all Elbert could say. 

“You do not wish to marry her, like everyone else?” Lyanna asked. 

Elbert raised his eyebrows, “Who wants to marry Cersei?” Elbert shook his head. “Truth is, I have another lady on my mind.” 

Lyanna looked at him. “Then why don’t you ask her to dance?”

Elbert smiled. “I fear she is already taken,” Elbert softly said looking deep into her eyes. 

“Then you should tell her. Perhaps it is not too late,” Lyanna replied. 

Elbert shook his head, “Lyanna, it is too late. She belongs to another man.” 

“The lady has a right to know.” She was about to plead with Elbert some more, but he stood up taking her hand. Lyanna surprised herself by not pulling away. 

“I wish she didn’t belong to him and there was a way for us to be together but there isn’t. I have to accept that fact and move on.” Elbert kissed her hand, lingering longer than necessary before leaving her. 

It was all sad. A song should never end that way. Even the bear had a happy ending in the “Bear and the Maiden Fair.” If a stupid bear could be happy, why couldn’t they? Lyanna had known Elbert a long time. He deserved to be happy, she wanted him to be happy. 

Lyanna turned her attention back to the dance floor. The song had ended, some couples waited for another song to play or found new partners, others went back to their seats. Cersei wore a smirk on her face as she went back to her seat. She looked like she had won and perhaps she did. Rhaegar would want to end their betrothal and marry Cersei, Lyanna concluded. 

Her father would want to wage war! A broken betrothal meant a slight to the Household. Unless Rhaegar threatened to tell the King that she was playing at knighthood to prevent war. Is that why he hadn’t yet told his father? 

Lyanna got up, unable to take the suffocating hall any longer. She needed to breathe fresh air, as she made her way outside. Lyanna felt the cold breeze hit her but unlike other people, she wouldn’t cower to it. The cold reminded her of Winterfell. It made her wish she was there. 

“Benjen told me what you did for me,” Lyanna turned to see Howland. He must have followed her outside. “I would like to thank you for avenging my honor.”

Lyanna smiled. “You do not have to thank me. You are one of my father’s bannermen. House Stark owes you for your allegiance.” 

“Nevertheless, I thank you. You risked your life for me. I don’t know how to ever repay you.” 

“That is not necessary,” Lyanna insisted. “Seeing those squires getting chastised was enough.” 

Lyanna had regretted playing at knighthood because of Rhaegar but seeing how happy Howland was, made it worth her pain. Her right arm was hurting but she would feel better in a few days, a few weeks, or however long it took to heal. Her heart was broken but it would heal, eventually. She would gladly do it a hundred times over if it meant seeing Howland’s happy face.


	15. Chapter 15 - Queen of Love and Beauty

Lyanna never understood the significance of the Melee. It was a bunch of men who continuously beat the living daylights out of each other until only one champion remained. She wouldn’t have sat here if it wasn’t for her brothers. Ned and Elbert came here to support Robert. Brandon would have joined the list except for the fact that their father had forbid him from entering the lists. He said he would have liked to see his heir in one piece. Benjen was curious to see all the great men and Howland was there because he was quickly becoming a part of the Stark Household. 

Catelyn accompanied her betrothed to the Melee while Ashara sat next to Ned. Ned had introduced her to the Starks when she met them at the Melee. Ashara was even more beautiful than the last time she had seen her. She was nice to Lyanna so Lyanna had forgiven her for her comments about her before. “You are quite pretty,” Ashara had told her. “Your brother told me all about you.” She continued to say. 

I’m sure he did! Lyanna thought. Like Ned would spend all his time talking about her to a lady he liked. 

Rhaegar was sitting in the royal box, looking bored. Lyanna guessed that he was only there because a royal presence was needed. The Mad King wasn’t there so Rhaegar’s presence was required. Lord Whent was sitting next to him. 

Lyanna smiled at Jaime sitting on the other side next to his sister. Cersei was eyeing Rhaegar, hoping to catch him looking at her, Lyanna guessed. 

“Where is Lysa?” Lyanna asked Catelyn. 

“She isn’t feeling well,” she answered and went back to talking to Brandon. Brandon whispered something in Catelyn’s ear, causing her to laugh. Next to her, Ned and Ashara were also laughing lowly. Both couples seemed to be content with each other. Why couldn’t my betrothal have been like this? Instead, her and Rhaegar hardly spoke to each other. He didn’t even speak to her when he had discovered her identity as the knight of the laughing tree. He was probably dissatisfied to find his betrothed acting the way she did. 

Lyanna spent her time with Benjen, pretending that she didn’t care about her betrothed. “It’s too bad the King felt threatened by the knight of the laughing tree Lya,” Benjen whispered in her ear. “Because I know you could have beaten more challengers.”

Lyanna smiled, she almost felt like hugging her brother at this very moment. “Thank you, that means a lot to hear you say that.” Then Lyanna turned her attention to the Melee. Robert and several men were left fighting. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Rhaegar staring right back at her. She quickly looked away, “I would have loved to beat the Prince at the joust,” Lyanna teased in a whisper. 

Benjen laughed, “don’t let it go to your head, the Prince is a very good jouster.”

“How would I know how good he is if I didn’t challenge him?” 

“The Prince has jousted before unlike you,” Benjen whispered. 

“What are you two whispering about?” Brandon asked them. 

“Nothing,” they both said in unison which got them an eye roll from Brandon. 

“You two with your secrets,” he muttered. “No wonder father separated you.”

“He also separated us from you Brandon,” Lyanna teased. “You must not have been very good either.”

The crowd started cheering. There must have been a winner. 

“Who won?” Lyanna asked Ned. 

“Robert,” he said happily. 

“Then I should congratulate you,” Lyanna said sarcastically. 

“Me?” Ned looked confused while Ashara seemed amused next to him. “Shouldn’t you be congratulating Robert?”

“He’s your friend. You dragged us here to see him being crowned champion,” Lyanna retorted. Ned rolled his eyes at her. 

“The champion, Robert Baratheon.” Lord Whent had stood up to announce the champion. The crowd started erupting with cheers. The crowd cheered louder for her, Lyanna thought happily. She knew the melee wasn’t very crowded to begin with. People didn’t like the melee as much as they liked the joust. Or maybe that was because the Prince wasn’t competing? 

Robert raised his hand to the crowd. Then waving his other hand for someone. Lyanna was confused as well as the other people in the crowd. A servant was bringing Robert a wreath made up of daisies. “I thought only the joust winners get to crown their Queen of love and beauty,” Catelyn asked unsure. “Do the melee winners get to crown one as well?” 

“Not that I know of,” Elbert answered. Her brothers were from the North and didn’t often attend tourneys, so they weren’t entirely sure. 

Robert who had the wreath in his hand, walked over to them. Lyanna realized too late what he was about to do, until he stood in front of them. “Lyanna, I wanted to present you the title of Queen of love and beauty.” Robert Baratheon laid the wreath in her lap. 

The entire crowd fell into silence. It was a great scandal as she was already betrothed, to the crown prince, nonetheless. This isn’t happening to me. Lyanna closed her eyes, because everyone was staring at her. This was a dream and when she opened her eyes, she wouldn’t be sitting amongst the crowd and no one would be staring at her. 

When she did open her eyes, everyone still had their eyes on her though. Lyanna cursed her luck. 

Then Brandon stood up, furious that Robert had just slighted his sister’s honor as she was betrothed to another. “You bastard,” Brandon yelled at him. If people weren’t staring at them before, they sure were now. Lyanna covered her face, embarrassed at the situation but she couldn’t help but peak out a little to see what was happening. 

Brandon had gotten up, and punched Robert in the face. Ned was equally as furious, but knew better than to fight Robert, the lord of Storm’s End. Ned trying his hardest to hold his brother back, but Brandon was stronger than him. “Ned, let me go. This bastard deserves what’s coming to him,” Brandon raged. His wolf blood was raging uncontrollably. 

Lyanna wondered what Rhaegar’s reaction was, as she turned to look at him. It turned out Rhaegar was equally as furious. His hands were gripping the handle of the chair, and Lyanna guessed if Brandon wasn’t the one to hit Robert, Rhaegar would have gotten up to do it. 

“This isn’t the way,” Ned said still trying to stop Brandon. “He is probably drunk.” 

“That doesn’t give him the right to insult my sister?” Brandon yelled. He was so angry that he pushed Ned backwards, causing Ned to fall on the floor. Brandon lunged at Robert and started hitting him several times. Robert who had just been fighting was too tired to fight back so he took the hits. 

Lyanna couldn’t look anymore, as she looked down, tears threatened to spill but she held herself together. Old gods, why is this happening to me? 

She could hear Brandon’s insults, being thrown left and right. She heard the punches, the kicks, the grunts but still she would not look. “Benjen, what is happening?” She whispered to her brother. 

“There are several men attempting to pull Brandon away from Robert,” Benjen whispered back. Lyanna could hear the loud insults Brandon was throwing in Robert’s direction. 

Lyanna still hoped that this was all a dream and she would wake up any moment now. But that would not be the case, she would be stuck in this nightmare. 

She wished she could run away but her legs would not move. The ground swallowing her up would’ve been better! “Men finally managed to pull Brandon away,” Benjen was telling her. “Robert is being escorted back to his tent and Brandon is coming back.” 

Lyanna removed her hand slightly, she saw something white and yellow. Oh no, that thing was still on her lap. “Benjen, go and give that thing back to Robert, quickly now.” Lyanna felt Benjen getting up next to her and she was glad to see that damn wreath be gone. She hoped people see her brother take it back to Robert and accept that as a refusal. 

Brandon’s anger was still vehement when he got back to them. He grabbed Lyanna’s right arm a little too roughly, causing her agonizing pain as she had injured that same arm in the joust. Why is he blaming me for this? I never encouraged the man, Lyanna thought. Brandon dragged her out of the melee, forcefully. She knew there was no use in arguing with Brandon when he was like this. 

There was no need for Brandon to drag her out, as she wanted to leave herself. She would have been very happy to stay away and never set foot in that place ever again. Lyanna’s eyes stayed on the ground, aware that people were watching their every move. 

Brandon dragged her all the way to the tent, almost breaking her arm in the process. When they got to her tent, Brandon slapped her across the face, causing her cheek to burn. Her hand automatically went up to her cheek, it burned worse than a dragon’s breath. Lyanna couldn’t believe Brandon had slapped her, her own brother slapped her as if she was the one to blame for all of this. “I never encouraged him,” Lyanna cried out knowing full well that Brandon thought she did for Robert to display his affections so publicly. That in turn, made Brandon angrier as he pushed her causing her to fall. 

But Brandon wouldn’t hear anything she had to say, “you are never to leave this tent,” he ordered roughly. Lyanna broke down sobbing on the bed but Brandon didn’t care because he then left, still in a rage. It wasn’t fair, she never asked for Robert to give her anything. He did that on his own. Why were women always blamed and men never faced any repercussions? 

“Lya,” it was Benjen. He must have witnessed Brandon hitting her. 

“Go away,” she cried but he wouldn’t leave until she pretended to be asleep. Lyanna just wanted to be left alone. She gave him her back, while the tears slipped down her face. After a while he gave up trying to wake her and left. 

Lyanna wondered what Rhaegar thought, did he think badly of her as her brother did? For some reason, she didn’t want to shame him or embarrass him. Lyanna cared more for his opinion of her than she cared about what her family or anyone else for that matter thought. She could handle the shame from her family and everyone else, just not from him. 

Lyanna tried to sleep even though it was still daytime, but sleep would not come easily. It would be a long time before she had the privilege of falling asleep. Her mind kept going back to the melee that had occurred that day. Oh, the shame. What would people say to her the next time she saw them? 

At night, she didn’t feel like getting up for the feast. Lyanna stayed in bed, until Benjen came. “Lya, do you want me to bring you any food?” 

Lyanna shook her head, “I’m not hungry,” she said softly. Instead of leaving, Benjen sat on a chair inside her tent. Lyanna groaned, “Did Brandon and Ned send you?”

“No, I sent myself,” Benjen replied. 

“Well, you don’t have to stay. I want to be alone,” Lyanna told him, still laying down. 

Benjen refused to leave though, “I won’t make a sound,” he promised. “I’ll just sit quietly with you.”

Lyanna didn’t say anything for a long time after that, she tried going back to sleep but her thoughts still went back to what happened that day. “Did people see you give the wreath back to Robert?” Lyanna asked him unable to take the unbearable silence any longer. 

“I made sure they did, and I told him loud enough for people to hear, that my sister sent this back to you. She cannot accept this as she is betrothed to another.”

Lyanna turned to face him, sitting up, “You did that?”

“Of course, I don’t like seeing you hurt,” Benjen said proudly. 

“At least I have one brother that cares for me,” Lyanna muttered. “And Rhaegar? What does he think of me?” Lyanna asked sarcastically. 

“I saw him go to his tent afterwards,” Benjen replied. “He looked angry.” 

“I cannot bear to shame him,” Lyanna burst into tears again.

“You never shamed him,” Benjen comforted. 

“He hates me,” Lyanna cried. 

“He doesn’t.”

“If he didn’t before, he sure hates me now,” Lyanna sobbed. 

“Everything will be all right, Lya.” Benjen continued to comfort. 

“Father will be equally as furious as Brandon,” Lyanna cried. “He will probably send me to the Wall when he finds out.”

“Then I will go with you,” Benjen stood up and came to sit next to her, then embraced her. 

“I thought you wanted to be a part of the Kingsguard,” Lyanna sniffled. Her cries were lessening. 

“I only wanted to be that because you were going to be there. I only wanted to be near you,” Benjen said. All those months, Lyanna had given him a hard time for defending her when he really wanted was to be near her. 

Lyanna pulled away from their embrace, she gave him a small smile. “Thank you,” she said, “but you still can’t defend me.”

Benjen shook his head, “That right goes to Brandon.” 

At the mention of Brandon’s name, Lyanna’s mood soured. “The only person he wants to defend is his own pride. He fears I ruined the Stark name.” 

“Brandon cares about you Lya,” Benjen defended his older brother. “He just wasn’t himself. It’s his wolf blood, you know.”

“Father says I have some wolf blood in me as well and I would never react that way.”

“Brandon’s is more wild, than yours.” Benjen said.

Lyanna rolled her eyes. “I don’t care what you say. I will never forgive him or Ned.”

“What did Ned do?” 

“Robert is his friend. He is supposed to know what his friend is planning,” Lyanna said angrily. 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————-

 

 

Rhaegar was equally as furious. He would have gotten up to kill Robert with his bare hands if it were not for Brandon. That and it would not do if people saw him acting irrationally. He made this tourney because his father was mad. They would think he was mad as well if he did what Brandon Stark had done. The people would think they were replacing a mad king with another mad king. 

He was only glad Brandon beat Robert or else it would have been left to him. Rhaegar was furious with Brandon Stark as well. The way he dragged his sister out of the melee. Her right arm, nonetheless. She took a hit on that arm! 

Rhaegar was pacing back and forth in his tent contemplating what to do. Robert had awoken the dragon within him, and a dragon needed to breath fire. 

With a wrathful heart, Rhaegar went out of his tent where he was met by Ser Barristan. “Escort me to Lord Robert’s tent.” 

Ser Barristan did as he was told, he led the way to where the Baratheon banners stood. That bloody stag. If only Rhaegar had a real dragon so he could burn all of Storm’s End for daring to challenge a dragon. 

He entered the Baratheon tent where a Maester was looking over Robert’s wounds. “If you will leave us,” Rhaegar told the Maester. “I would like a moment alone with Lord Robert.” 

“Your Grace,” the Maester bowed. “Lord Robert is badly wounded.”

“You will leave, now.” Rhaegar said coldly. The Maester reluctantly left along with Barristan. Rhaegar approached Robert Baratheon who laid on the bed. He looked in bad shape, but he would be in worst shape by the time Rhaegar was done with him. 

“Get up.” Rhaegar demanded. “I said get up, or I will make you get up.” Rhaegar yelled louder when Robert made no attempt to move. 

Slowly, Robert sat on the bed. Then leaning on a nearby nightstand, he stood up. When he did manage to get up, Rhaegar punched him on his right cheek, causing him to fall, breaking something. “I should have you arrested or killed for daring to pull something like that,” Rhaegar yelled. 

Robert smiled, despite his many wounds. “You just fear that Lyanna will choose me over you.” 

Rhaegar clenched his jaw. He hated the sound of her name on that whoremonger’s tongue. “Lyanna will not choose you,” he said confidently as he pulled Robert up only to punch him again, knocking him down. “Get up.” Rhaegar commanded, far from down with Robert. 

Robert got up, he didn’t have it in him to forfeit a fight. This time Rhaegar continued to hit him even as Robert fell to the ground. 

Rhaegar crouched on the floor, where Robert laid, grabbing Robert’s hand and began squeezing hard. “Did I not tell you that you would lose a hand the next time you laid a hand on her,” Rhaegar spoke coldly. Robert yelled out from the torment but that wasn’t enough for Rhaegar as he began twisting his arm. Robert cried out in sheer pain. 

“The next time, I will cut your hand out,” Rhaegar threatened as he got up. He then left the tent with Robert still yelling from the pain. 

Ser Barristan stared at him incredulously. He had witnessed his father doing many atrocities in his lifetime, yet Barristan was judging him for doing that to Robert. “That was nothing compared to what he made Lyanna go through,” Rhaegar said. He owed Barristan no explanation but Rhaegar still felt a need to justify himself. 

Rhaegar begrudgingly went to the feast that night. He wasn’t in the mood to attend. From the Starks, only Brandon was in attendance.

Rhaegar drank more wine than was necessary that night. When he got up to retire for the night, Elia stopped him. “It is a shame what happened to Lyanna, my dear Prince.” 

Rhaegar didn’t know where this was going. “It is,” he agreed. 

“I guess that means you’d be looking for a new wife now,” Elia smiled despite herself. 

If Rhaegar was burning then, he sure was on fire now. “Why would I do that?” He asked clenching his teeth together. 

“Surely, the King would not allow you to marry her now,” Elia insisted. 

“My father would never break a betrothed arrangement,” Rhaegar knew this because his grandparents had broken their betrothals and the seven kingdoms were not happy. War broke out because of them, with the damn Baratheons.

“It is a great scandal to have the Prince’s betrothed being crowned by another man,” Elia insisted. “His grace cannot allow this betrothal to continue.”

“My father would never break this betrothal,” Rhaegar said angrily. “But I will tell you something else that my father would never do. He would never make a betrothal happen once he has refused it.” 

Elia reddened, embarrassed at being read so easily. Aerys had already refused the Martells and the Lannisters. “Why wouldn’t he?” She asked, pretending like there was nothing wrong. 

“That would be like him admitting to be wrong,” Rhaegar said. “And the King is never wrong.” Rhaegar spoke coldly to her. Then he left her without saying another word. 

Then he ran into Cersei, “a dance, my Prince?” She asked like nothing happened that day, smiling despite herself. Cersei was beautiful, she was everything a proper lady was supposed to be, but she had one flaw. One big flaw, more like it. She wasn’t Lyanna! 

“Perhaps it would be best if you found another partner from now on,” Rhaegar said coldly, walking away as quickly as possible.


	16. Chapter 16 - Summoned by a King

It was early in the morning when Ned went to see his sister. Ned went to the tent where he saw Brandon drag her but all he found was Benjen sleeping in her bed. Ned shook his little brother awake, in a hurry to find his sister. A sleepy Benjen opened one eye, “Ned,” rubbing his eyes to fully awake. 

“Where is Lya?”

“She went to her room in the castle,” Benjen said sleepily.

“When?”

“Shortly before you arrived,” Benjen who was now fully sitting on the bed answered.

Ned rushed out of the tent, hoping to catch her before she barred herself in her room. “I don’t think she wants to see you,” Benjen called after him. He went running towards the castle, yelling at the servants to show him the way to her room. 

Ned quickly dashed up the stairs and down the corridor. He saw her just about to enter her room. “Lya,” he called. “Lya.” Lyanna turned to see him, scowling at the sight of him. What did he do? He wondered. 

Instead of stopping, she quickly walked into her room, closing it behind her. Ned who had now reached her room, started banging on the door. “Go away,” she yelled from the inside. 

“Lya, it’s me. Open the door,” he demanded. 

“I’m getting dressed,” Lyanna lied so he wouldn’t come in. 

“I will just wait until you’re done getting dressed then,” Ned sighed.

“I’m afraid that would take several hours,” Lyanna replied sarcastically.

“Then I’ll still wait,” Ned said. 

“What do you want?” Ned could hear the irritation in her voice. 

“I want to see you,” Ned called. 

“Then that would be a big problem because I do not wish to see you.” She yelled.

“You don’t blame me for what happened yesterday, do you?”

“Are you trying to be funny? Of course, I blame you. He’s your friend, you should have known what he was planning,” Lyanna yelled. 

“Lya, please. I had no idea what that fool was planning,” Ned begged, not caring if the servants were staring at him or half the castle heard for that matter. 

“Well, you should have,” Lyanna said. “Now please leave.”

“I am not leaving until I see you,” Ned persisted. 

“Why, so you could slap me too?” 

Slap her! Why would he do such a thing? And better yet, why would she think he would do such a thing. He thought a moment before realization hit him. “He did what? Brandon did what?”

“Like you don’t already know. Now, please leave. I wish to be alone.” 

“Fine, but I will come back,” he promised before leaving. Him and Brandon were both caught in yesterday’s events that they didn’t consider how hurt their sister might be. Well, he never considered her at least, Brandon was busy hurting her even more. 

By the time Ned came back to Benjen’s tent, he found Rhaegar Targaryen of all people speaking to Brandon. Ned could feel the anger within him as he laid eyes on Brandon, but he wouldn’t speak in front of Rhaegar. 

“I wish to see my betrothed,” Rhaegar was saying. 

“She is not allowed to see anyone,” Brandon retorted. 

“She is my betrothed,” Rhaegar said, getting closer to Brandon in a threatening manner. Rhaegar and Brandon appeared to be the same height, each one standing tall with their status making them appear taller than they were. Brandon, however, was more muscular than Rhaegar.

“She’s not yours yet.” Brandon yelled, stepping closer as well. “She is a Stark. You have no claim over her until your marriage to her. But until then, it is my responsibility as her older brother to protect her.” 

“This is nonsense,” Rhaegar yelled back. “Surely, I have the right to see her.” 

Ned stepped closer to them, giving Rhaegar an apologetic look, on his brother’s behalf. “You do have the right to see her,” Ned agreed much to his brother’s dismay. “But it seems she is not here.” 

Brandon narrowed his eyes, confused as to what Ned was saying. He then stomped into the tent, leaving Rhaegar and Ned alone outside with his two white swords, who were always by his side. 

“Benjen, you had one job.” Brandon yelled at him. 

“Tell me, where I can find my betrothed then,” Rhaegar asked him. 

“She went to her room inside the castle but I’m afraid you’d have trouble seeing her as she refuses to see anyone.” Ned told him. 

Rhaegar nodded. “Well, it seems you have no claim over her either.” Rhaegar said to an irritated Brandon who came out of the tent.

“And you still have no authority,” Brandon fumed. Rhaegar was about to leave but Brandon stopped him, “May the best man win.” Brandon was referring to the joust that they were set to compete in later on. 

“May the best man win.” Rhaegar responded, eyeing Brandon, unafraid of his challenge. He then walked away with his Kingsguards. 

“Brandon, what is the meaning of all of this,” Ned demanded when Rhaegar was out of earshot. 

“I was just putting him in his place,” Brandon said, unaffected. 

“I do not mean Rhaegar, although you could have treated the Prince of Dragonstone better,” Ned fumed. “I mean, about you hitting Lyanna,” he angrily said. 

Brandon wasn’t the least shocked, “you would have done the same if you were in my place.” Brandon retorted. 

“Where is the Prince?” Benjen who had just come out of his tent asked. 

“He left,” Ned said, never taking his eyes off his older brother. Benjen quickly ran off after the Prince. “I would not have done what you did.” Ned fumed. 

“I did it to protect our House. I am the heir to Winterfell and I acted accordingly,” Brandon defended his actions. 

“You think father would agree with your actions,” Ned asked. 

“I think he would understand my duty to our House,” Brandon gritted his teeth, furious with Ned for even asking him. 

“Do you hear yourself?” Ned shouted. “Your duty to your House is more important than your sister.” 

“Yes, my duty is more important. When you are heir to a castle, then come speak to me,” Brandon turned around about to leave, too angry with his brother. 

“Brandon,” Ned shouted at him to stop. Ned was also angry, angry enough to run in front of Brandon and punch him on his sister’s behalf. Brandon was taken aback, shocked that his little brother would lay a hand on him but Brandon’s actions against Lyanna shocked Ned even more. 

“What are you doing?” Brandon was about to attack Ned. Ned knew he would lose against his older brother but at least he could say he was avenging Lyanna’s honor. 

“Enough, both of you.” Elbert yelled at them, running towards them, witnessing the whole fiasco between the brothers. “Have you both gone mad?” He asked as he held Brandon back from making a move against Ned. 

“He started it,” Brandon yelled.

“It does not matter,” Elbert answered. “People are starting to stare. You’re both making fools of yourselves.” 

Brandon pushed Elbert roughly backwards and stomped away. Elbert stared at Ned incredulously. Ned ignored him, realizing how much his fist hurt. “Ouch,” he groaned from the pain. Brandon’s bones were stronger than Ned’s. 

 

 

 

 

 

Rhaegar Targaryen had spent the morning in his tent. Sleep had not come easily to him the night before. It was still early dawn when Arthur told him that Ashara would like to see him. 

Ashara had come in with her brother standing next to her. “Go on, Ashara. Tell the Prince what you told me.” 

This seemed to peak his interest. “What is it?” Rhaegar asked. 

Ashara was fidgeting, “Do not blame your betrothed for what happened!” 

Rhaegar never did but for the sake of wanting Ashara to speak, “Why? Is there something you know?” 

Ashara slowly nodded. “What is it?” Rhaegar asked again. 

“Elia convinced Robert to show a public display of his affections towards Lyanna. She told him how women love that sort of thing.” Ashara looked uneasily at him. “I tried to convince her not to, but she wouldn’t listen. Elia wanted Lyanna’s reputation to be ruined so you couldn’t marry her anymore,” Ashara softly said. 

“And I would marry her instead,” Rhaegar concluded. The only response was a nod from Ashara. Suddenly, Elia’s words made sense in his mind, the way she was convinced that his father would break off his betrothal to Lyanna after he would hear what happened. 

“I should have said something sooner, but I could not break Elia’s trust,” Ashara sadly said. 

“I understand. I know what it means to have trust in someone,” Rhaegar attempted to make her feel better before dismissing her. 

When Ashara left, he then attempted to see Lyanna, but that ended up going awry because of that damn Brandon Stark. After that wretched meeting with Brandon, Benjen then sought him out. That was the only good thing that came out of that conversation with Brandon. 

“I would like to speak with the Prince,” Rhaegar heard him saying outside his tent.

Arthur slipped his head in, “Benjen Stark wants to see you.”

“Show him inside,” Rhaegar commanded. Benjen entered reluctantly. “Little lord,” he greeted. “Please sit down.” Benjen made no move to sit though. “How may I help you?” 

“Please don’t blame my sister for what happened. She didn’t know Robert was going to do that. She hates the man.” Benjen said all at once. A rumbling sound was soon heard afterwards. 

“Have you eaten, little lord?” Benjen shook his head. “Then you must join me to break our fast.” Rhaegar soon called for servants to bring them something to eat as Benjen sat down. 

“How is your sister?” Rhaegar asked before answering Benjen’s questions. 

Benjen pursed his lips closed, not wanting to answer Rhaegar. “She is….” Benjen stopped short, at a loss of how to continue. 

“Am I to conclude she is not doing well,” Rhaegar finished for him. 

“She is upset by what happened,” Benjen confirmed. 

“What has her so upset?” Rhaegar wanted to know motioning for him to sit down. Benjen finally took the offered seat across from him. “Is it her reputation?” He asked when Benjen still didn’t answer. To that, Benjen shook his head. 

“It isn’t hers that she is worried about,” Benjen reluctantly said. “Not like Brandon,” he mumbled to himself but Rhaegar heard it. 

“Everyone saw how upset Brandon was with Lord Baratheon, on behalf of his sister.” Rhaegar poured two cups of wine, offering one to Benjen. It was still too early to be drinking, but Rhaegar knew it was going to be a rather long day. 

“It wasn’t just with Robert,” Benjen said. Realizing what he said, his eyes widened, pursed his lips closed like he just said something he wasn’t meant to say. 

Who else did Brandon hurt? Rhaegar thought about yesterday’s events. After Brandon finished beating up Robert, he dragged his sister away. He didn’t! If he laid a hand on her, he would kill him. She’s not yours yet! Those were Brandon’s words to him. All he could do was fear the worst. “What do you mean?” Rhaegar asked. Benjen looked at the floor, he looked like he wanted to leave but he couldn’t as he was with the Prince. “You have nothing to fear from me. I will not repeat what is said between us,” Rhaegar assured the frightened boy. 

“You wouldn’t?” Benjen asked, making eye contact. 

“I kept your sister’s secret,” Rhaegar assured. “I will keep yours.” 

“How do you know that I know?” Benjen asked incredulously. 

Rhaegar smiled, “Who else would have helped her? You are her protector, are you not?” He felt bad for using those words for his own gain, but he had to know what Benjen was hiding. “A Kingsguard is always protecting the King or the princess he serves.”

“A Kingsguard?” Benjen questioned. 

“That is what you want to be. Is it not? To protect your sister. Like Daemon the Dragonknight,” Rhaegar bribed him with pretty words. 

At first, Benjen was beaming but then his face slowly fell. “Lyanna doesn’t think I could protect her.” 

“Sometimes you don’t need a sword or any weapon to protect someone!” Rhaegar concluded. Benjen slowly nodded understanding. “Now, tell me what you meant.”

Benjen sighed, before beginning to speak uneasily. “Brandon was upset, he feared that the Stark name was ruined. He blamed Lya…. But it wasn’t her fault,” Benjen defended his sister. “She didn’t know Robert was going to give her that crown. But Brandon blamed her regardless. He was so angry, he….” Benjen fell into silence. 

“He what?” Rhaegar nearly snapped, not taking the silence any longer. 

“He slapped her,” Benjen whispered softly. 

It was so low that Rhaegar almost didn’t hear it. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he heard that correctly. When his mind started to process the piece of information, blood rushed to his face, while his hands clenched into fists. “He did what?” He’ll kill the bastard! Rhaegar thought as he got up to pace around the tent. How dare he lay a hand on her? She’s not yours yet! Of course, Brandon, believed he could do that to her as he had claim over her and Rhaegar wasn’t even allowed to see her. 

“You promised you wouldn’t say anything,” Benjen stood up to remind him. “I only told you this because Lyanna fears she has shamed you.” 

“She did not shame me,” Rhaegar told him calming himself down. The joust with Brandon was later on today and he would be damned if he lost to him. 

 

 

 

 

 

Lyanna was shivering as she stood before the King. Her eyes were down when she answered, “I did not know what Lord Baratheon was planning. Your Grace.” 

She would never have left her room if it wasn’t for a servant informing her of the King’s summons. They were in Harrenhal’s throne room, where many onlookers were present, including the King’s council members. If only her father was there to save her from their scrutiny. 

Her brothers weren’t there, and she was glad for that. Brandon would just make everything worse. He always managed to do that, she thought bitterly. 

Rhaegar wasn’t there either. Lyanna didn’t know if she was glad for that or not. 

“Perhaps, it was Rhaegar’s idea for Robert to crown the girl in an attempt to break off the betrothal,” Symond Staunton informed the King. 

“So, he could go against your wishes, your grace,” Qarlton Chelsted finished for him. 

Lyanna couldn’t believe what they were saying as she looked from one man to another. Her suspicions were right all along. Rhaegar did want to break off their betrothal. Tears threatened to spill but she refused to cry in front of everyone. She could hold herself together in the meantime. 

The room fell into silence by someone entering the throne room. Lyanna didn’t dare turn to look and instill the wrath of the King. “What is the meaning of this?” Lyanna would recognize that voice anywhere. “Why was I not informed that my betrothed was being summoned?” Rhaegar asked angrily, his voice drawing closer. 

“Do not raise your voice at me?” The King shouted. “I am your King,” he declared even though everyone knew he already was. “Was this your doing Rhaegar?” Aerys raged. “You want to break your betrothal to defy my orders. I will not let this happen.”

“Is that what your small council told you this time?” Rhaegar retorted, he was now standing beside her. “Why would I humiliate myself by allowing another man to crown my betrothed?” 

“I don’t know why you do anything Rhaegar. You’re always planning something against me.”

Rhaegar surprised her by taking her right hand gently, then going down on one knee, forcing her to go down with him. What was he doing? Looking up towards his father, “I am prepared to do my duty towards you. I will marry Lyanna Stark right now if you so wish.” Lyanna’s eyes widened, instead of giving her full attention to the King like she was supposed to, she turned to face Rhaegar. Rhaegar was facing the King though. Lyanna had trouble processing what he was saying. He wanted to marry her right now! But didn’t he like Cersei? “I will prove myself to you, here and now, your grace. That I am loyal to you from this day, until the end of my days.” 

The entire court was silent as they waited for the Mad King’s reaction. Lyanna could feel her hands getting sweaty under Rhaegar’s. 

“Get up,” the King growled. “There will be no marriage today. There will be one when I decide.” Aerys then dismissed court. 

Rhaegar stood up, his hand never leaving hers as he helped her up. “I would like to ask for your favor,” he declared in a loud voice. Lyanna knew what he was doing, trying to save her reputation, undoing the damage that Robert had caused. 

What could she give him that was small enough for him to wear? A shawl was too big, her hair would have been fitting but she didn’t have anything on hand to cut it. Then Lyanna remembered her direwolf pin, she went to unfasten it, a task that forced her to part her hand from his and handed it to him. He stared at it for a moment before looking up at her, “Would you put it on? I’m afraid my hands are too big.” Lyanna silently took it from him, she thought about where to put it before fastening it on his upper, left-side of his tunic. She felt his eyes burning on her the entirety of her struggle. 

When she stood back to admire her handiwork, “I will escort you back to your room,” he told her. 

She didn’t want to go back to her room, but she merely nodded because they were still in court. People were staring at them, observing their encounter, and watching them as they left. 

“How is your arm?” Rhaegar asked her once they were outside, in the corridor. They continued their walk outside the castle. She was glad he wasn’t taking her back to her room. 

At the mention of her arm, Lyanna wanted to tear up. Her arm was killing her, the pain was unbearable for her to take. “I will send you the Maester,” Rhaegar must have known her torment, just by looking at her face. “He should give you something to help with the pain.”

“What would I tell the Maester?” She whispered. 

“Tell him, it started hurting when your brother dragged you out of the Melee.” Rhaegar said in a bitter voice, causing Lyanna to scowl at the reminder of her brother. “Will you be at the joust?” Rhaegar asked.

“I do not know,” Lyanna answered truthfully. She didn’t want to sit next to her brothers, but she remembered that Brandon was competing. He would surely lose and then she would be forced to sit with him. 

“You could sit next to Ashara Dayne, if you wish.” How did he know what she seemed to be thinking?

“Ashara would want to sit next to my brother, Ned, like she did at the melee.”

Rhaegar smiled assuredly, “She would not. She owes me a favor.”

Lyanna raised her eyebrows at him. “What favor?” She said with a twinge of jealousy.

To which Rhaegar laughed, “I just offered to marry you,” he teased

Lyanna frowned, stopping in her tracks. “We both know why you did that. It was only to save my reputation.” Lyanna was suddenly aware that people were staring at her. It was only yesterday that Robert humiliated her. People would not forget so easily. “I think I will save you the embarrassment of not attending at all,” she said before fleeing back to her room.


	17. Chapter 17 - Joust Between the Wolf and the Dragon

Jaime was on the way to the joust when he came across Lyanna watching a puppet show. She was watching but Jaime suspected she wasn’t into it. Quickly making his way to her, “Impressive,” Jaime said from behind her. 

Lyanna didn’t look at him, “Not really. It’s more for little children.”

“And you’re not a child,” he mocked. 

“You seem to be enjoying the puppet show Jaime. Perhaps you’re the child,” she teased.

“I was on my way to the joust actually, when I saw you.” 

“Well, you should not be speaking to me. Now your name will be tarnished and on everyone’s lips now that they’ve seen you with me,” she sarcastically replied. “I’m a ruined woman after all,” she looked down in shame. 

Jaime had witnessed the melee. He could see how hurt Lyanna was even though he was sitting on the other side. Cersei, on the other hand enjoyed it. “Now Rhaegar would be mine,” she had declared. 

“I doubt the King would allow that. He hates our father.” Jaime had told her, but she wouldn’t listen. She went on and on about how she and Rhaegar were the perfect couple. 

“Even Uncle Kevan told me that if Rhaegar was with me, he wouldn’t look twice at Lyanna Stark,” Cersei declared. Jaime thought Cersei was too spoiled for her own good. Their entire family spoiled her and thought she was the most beautiful woman in Westeros. Cersei was beautiful to be sure, but there were other beauties around including Lyanna Stark. She was the one just crowned Queen of Love and Beauty. Jaime didn’t disagree with the decision. 

“Uncle Kevan only said that because you are his niece,” Jaime retorted.

“Whose side are you on Jaime?” Cersei fumed. “Ever since I saw you, you’ve been acting more like a Stark than a Lannister. Don’t tell me you wish to be a Stark, now?”

“The Starks are my friends,” Jaime defended. 

Cersei wrinkled her nose, “Oh Jaime. You are a Lannister. You should be proud to be one. The Starks are below us like everyone else.” Sometimes it annoyed Jaime, how Cersei and his father thought they were above everyone else in the Seven Kingdoms. 

You are below the Targaryens, he thought. 

“You are not a ruined woman,” Jaime finally told Lyanna shaking away all thought of Cersei aside.

“I am,” she insisted. 

“I heard Rhaegar wanted to marry you earlier in the day,” Jaime gave her a knowing look. 

“Only because he believes I am ruined,” Lyanna huffed. “He thinks he can be my knight and save my ever-fading reputation. He doesn’t truly like me. I….” Lyanna stared at him wide-eyed. “I think he likes your sister,” she said sadly. 

Maybe in Cersei’s dreams! “My father will kill me when he finds out I am always at the center of a scandal,” Lyanna continued. 

“Scandals have a way of chasing you down,” Jaime laughed. 

“Oh, just shut it,” Lyanna said crossing her arms across her chest. 

“Alright,” Jaime began smiling. “I will be your knight and save you.”

“You sound like Benjen,” Lyanna interrupted. 

Jaime rolled his eyes, “If Rhaegar chooses Cersei to marry. Then I will save you from ruin and marry you.” 

Lyanna managed to smile, “You will? What about your Kingsguards vow?”

“It seems Aerys has forgotten his promise.” Little did he know he was speaking to soon at the time. 

“I know you are teasing but I thank you for wanting to save me from ruin,” Lyanna smiled. 

Jaime wanted to tell her that he wasn’t teasing, he was serious. He had never thought about marriage before. No other girl managed to capture his eye even though there were many to choose from. Him and Cersei had kissed when they were younger. He thought he loved her, and she loved him. Lately, Cersei had been going on and on about Rhaegar and he found himself drawn more to the Stark table during the feasts at night.

“It is the least I could do for Lord Stark for the kindness he bestowed upon me,” Jaime said instead. “The joust is going to start soon. We should go take our seats.”

Lyanna scowled. “I’m not attending.”

“Would you rather crawl under a rock and stay there forever?” 

The question was meant as sarcastic but Lyanna answered, “I would love to.”

Jaime shook his head in disbelief. “You’re going to have to face people eventually.”

“Even if I wanted to attend,” Lyanna began, “I have no place to sit.” Before he could ask her why she couldn’t sit with her family, she added, “Besides, I don’t want to go in case anyone else shall crown me their Queen of love and beauty,” she teased. 

Jaime smiled, “I doubt anyone else thinks you’re a striking beauty,” he teased back. 

Lyanna hit him in response. “Who would you crown as your Queen of love and beauty?” She asked. Jaime was afraid to answer in case there might be another scandal.

“We are going to be late for the joust,” he said starting to drag her away. 

“I told you that I do not wish to go,” Lyanna protested, pushing him away. 

“I’ll let you hold my sword,” Jaime offered, remembering that time in King’s Landing when she asked to hold it. 

Lyanna huffed, “There are other swords around. Why is yours so special? It’s not even Valyrian steel.”

“It’s better than that. I fought the Kingswoods Brotherhood with this sword,” Jaime said knowing Lyanna. 

“Really?” Lyanna’s interest peaked. “Let me see it.” 

Jaime laughed, “After the joust, perhaps.”

“Fine,” Lyanna said annoyed with the proposition. She begrudgingly followed Jaime to the joust. The joust was crowded, and it was already in progress by the time they came. Like predicted everyone turned to look at Lyanna as they entered. Jaime and Lyanna tried their best to ignore people as Jaime found them seats on the far end, further away from any of the famous Households because Lyanna had insisted. “We should have stood with the small folk instead of sitting here,” Lyanna whispered. 

Even Jaime agreed they should have done exactly that. “Rhaegar and Brandon are up next,” he told her. 

“I thought you were supposed to be competing,” Lyanna asked Jaime. 

“His grace wouldn’t allow it,” Jaime said. The King had forbidden him from competing in the joust because he had told him that there would be a special announcement taking place. Jaime just didn’t know when or what it would be.

The crowd started clapping when Rhaegar took his place. Only the Northerners cheered for Brandon. “Who are you cheering for?” Jaime asked knowing it was her brother and betrothed competing. 

“Not Brandon,” Lyanna scowled. 

“You and every other woman are rooting for Rhaegar to win,” Jaime said. It was typical of every woman to cheer for the crown Prince to win. They would practically faint at the sight of the Prince. 

Rhaegar looked their way briefly before sliding down his visor, preparing himself for the joust. Both riders had taken their places. The horn sounded and they both rode quickly. Rhaegar was quicker however as he hit Brandon, a little harder than anticipated, causing Brandon to come crashing down hard on the ground. The crowd cheered loudly for their Prince. 

From the corner of his eye, Jaime saw Lyanna smirking. Rhaegar got off his horse to help Brandon up. Jaime saw that it was forced. Rhaegar was deemed to do good even when he didn’t want to. Brandon roughly took his hand. Jaime thought Brandon would actually pull Rhaegar down with him, but he didn’t. Brandon got up, bringing his armor towards Rhaegar to be ransomed. “What would you like?” 

“Perhaps I will think of something later,” Rhaegar answered back. 

The King then called for Jaime Lannister to come forth. Lyanna and Jaime stared wide-eyed at one another before he got up. He walked towards the King, where Rhaegar took his seat next to his father. Jaime went down on one knee before him. “Your Grace.”

“I was recently informed that Ser Harland died in his sleep. It is time for you to take your place as a Kingsguard,” the King said for all to hear. Jaime knew Aerys had only chosen him to slight his father, Tywin Lannister. Aerys hated Tywin because people thought it was Tywin who truly ruled the Seven Kingdoms instead of him. 

Ser Gerold came forth to knight him as a White Sword, as he was Lord Commander. Ser Gerold placed his sword on Jaime’s shoulder, “Ser Jaime Lannister. Do you swear to protect the King, the royal family with your own life, to obey his commands, and to keep his secrets? Do you swear with your life, to take no lands, take no wife, and father no children?”

“I solemnly swear,” Jaime answered. 

Ser Gerold placed a white cloak on Jaime’s shoulders, “And now you may rise.” 

Jaime did, and the crowd cheered loudly for him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lyanna begrudgingly went to the feast that night with Benjen. She would just ignore Brandon if he tried talking to her. “Did you hear that Ned hit Brandon?” Benjen had informed her, trying to convince her to go to the feast. 

She found out Ned hit Brandon to defend her as people watched. A bunch of fools, her family was. One fool she was thankful for, she thought. It would be one less person to ignore at the Stark table. 

Jaime had left earlier that day after the King made him a Kingsguard. He sent him to King’s Landing to protect Rhaella and Viserys as they were left unprotected. Some knight who would protect her! Lyanna thought. She knew it wasn’t his fault, he would have stayed if he could. 

Lyanna was relieved when she found out Brandon wasn’t at the table. Ned, on the other hand, looked miserable for some reason. Did he regret hitting their brother? Lyanna wondered. On the other hand, she was a little too happy, when she saw Brandon fall on his arse. Then the King ruined her mood by knighting Jaime.

Ned didn’t pay any attention to them as they sat down. His eyes were fixed on something at the center of the floor. Lyanna spared a glance and could not believe what she was seeing. Brandon was dancing with Ashara Dayne, the girl Ned seemed to be infatuated with. 

Brandon must have done this to get back at Ned for hitting him, seeing as Brandon introduced them. Lyanna shook her head in disbelief. Brandon was slowly pissing off all his family members. It wasn’t slow considering he did that in the span of two days. 

“Ned,” Lyanna greeted trying to dissuade him from Ashara who was laughing at something Brandon said. 

Ned looked at her, not fully recognizing her, as he was still in a daze for the woman he liked. “Lya,” he said surprised. “I thought you didn’t want to speak to me.”

“That was in the morning,” she teased. “I could not stay mad at you for too long, big brother.” 

Ned forced a smile back, “I’m glad to see you.” Lyanna tried to speak to him some more but he retired early. He couldn’t bear to be their any longer as Brandon and Ashara danced again. 

“Poor Ned,” Lyanna sighed. 

“He’ll be fine,” Benjen assured her. 

“I guess you’re the next person on Brandon’s list,” Lyanna shook her head. 

“I have nothing that Brandon wants,” Benjen laughed. “I guess being a third son has some perks to it.” 

“It’s better than being a daughter,” Lyanna grumbled. “Men have more freedom while women are constantly being scandalized,” she said bitterly. 

“Would it be a scandal if I give you a blue-winter rose now?” Benjen teased. 

“Don’t you dare!” Lyanna laughed. “You think I do these things on purpose. Ask men to give me wreaths of flowers that I do not desire. I have to constantly look over my shoulder for any men wanting to crown me Queen of Love and Beauty,” she mused again. It was the only thing she could do. It was better then thinking about what everyone was thinking about her. 

“Ahhm,” someone cleared their throat behind her. 

Lyanna spared a glance at the new comer only to turn back to look at Benjen with wide-eyes. “How long has he been there?” She mouthed. 

“What?” Benjen had trouble understanding. 

“How long has he been there?” She whispered this time. Benjen still didn’t understand her.

She was about to whisper again but a voice behind her interrupted them. “I have been here for quite some time. Do not worry,” he assured. “I come here crown-free,” he said. 

Lyanna collected herself before turning around to face him, “My Prince,” quickly forcing a smile. “What do I owe the pleasure?” 

“May I have this dance?” Rhaegar asked offering her, his hand. 

Lyanna wanted to say no only because her arm was still hurting her. She reluctantly gave him her hand, helping her stand up, before whisking her away to the dance floor, ignoring the looks they were receiving. Lyanna placed one hand on his shoulder, feeling his strong muscles that lay underneath, while his other held his hand. His other hand went to her waist, it felt hot, a nice warmth against her cold skin.

The music began playing a slow song. They danced silently at first, wanting to familiarize themselves with each other’s movements. 

“You look beautiful,” Rhaegar said, his eyes went up and down looking at her. Lyanna looked down at her dress, it was a silver, metallic gown that showed her curves perfectly. Her hair was in a plaited braid. “It looks like armor,” he smiled, giving her a knowing look. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, “This matches better than the armor you chose previously.” 

Lyanna scowled, “Are you going to tell my father?”

Rhaegar seemed confused, “Why would I tell your father?”

“To break off your betrothal with me,” Lyanna said knowingly. 

“Now, you sound like my father,” Rhaegar said bitterly. “If I wanted to do that, I would have told my father who you really were,” he whispered in her ear. 

“And why didn’t you?” 

“I’m curious, what you have to say on the matter,” Rhaegar said. 

“You want to threaten my father to break off the betrothal between us, so you could marry another,” Lyanna answered, confident in her answer. 

“Tell me. Who would I be marrying?” 

“Cersei Lannister.” Lyanna was sick of the Lannister woman wanting to take her rightful place. 

“How convenient of me?” Rhaegar asked rhetorically. “If only that plan would actually work?” Lyanna could hear the sarcasm in his voice. 

“Why would it not?” 

“My father made the betrothal between you and me. A King’s word! You think me, or your father would risk the King’s wrath,” he whispered dangerously in her ear. 

“But I kept seeing you and Cersei together,” Lyanna said trying to make sense of it all. 

“Only because she kept following me around where ever I went.” Rhaegar answered, annoyed with her questions. The song was over, and they would be going back to their seats. Lyanna curtsied and wanted to leave, “Another dance,” he demanded of her. “It seems we have unfinished business.”

“We could discuss this somewhere else,” Lyanna retorted looking around. 

“You think your brother would let me see you,” Rhaegar said. “I have already tried that once.”

Lyanna didn’t even know he tried to visit her. Her brothers failed to mention Rhaegar wanting to see her. “Alright,” Lyanna agreed as they danced again. To anyone else watching, they would think they were a couple in love judging by how many times they were about to dance. 

“So, you don’t like Cersei?” She asked slowly, still trying to comprehend what he was saying.

“By all the gods! No,” he shook his head.

“Elia?” Rhaegar shook his head again. “Ashara?”

“What kind of man do you think I am?” Rhaegar asked, clearly insulted. 

“Are you still trying to save my reputation?” Lyanna asked ignoring his question. She was also curious, as it was bothering her. 

“Is that why you think I asked you to dance?”

“Is it not?” She raised her eyebrows in a confused manner.

“That isn’t the reason although I wish to see your name still intact,” he said. 

Then what could be the reason. He had never showed any interest in her before on his own. It could be because of her father like Jaime had said. Everyone was always trying to please her father. 

Rhaegar started laughing, disrupting her thoughts. “What do you think the reason is as you seem to come to great conclusions?” The sarcasm again was evident. 

Lyanna shrugged her shoulders. “I do not know why you do anything. You told me you regret saving me, then you save me by not telling your father. Then you want to protect my reputation by requesting to marry me in front of your father. You are one confusing Prince,” she shook her head at him. 

“And you are one confusing lady,” he teased. Lyanna was glad the song was over and this time she was determined to go back to her table. “I do have one request.” Rhaegar said smiling before she could leave. 

“That is?” Lyanna asked. 

“That is, you call me Rhaegar, instead of ‘my Prince’.” He continued to smile. 

“I thought it would please you to have everyone call you that,” Lyanna teased. 

Rhaegar frowned, “It does not, despite what you may think.” 

Lyanna was about to leave, but she called behind her, “Only if you call me Lyanna.” 

“Lyanna,” Rhaegar said. Lyanna had never heard him say her name before. Her name on his lips repeated in her head as she went back to the Stark table. It sounded like a sweet melody when he said it. It was better than the songs that were playing. She wished she could dance to the song of his sweet melodic voice.


	18. Chapter 18 - Another Queen of Love and Beauty

Ned had woken up by the sounds of his siblings in his tent. “Ned, you’re awake,” Lyanna said in a cheery voice. 

Ned rubbed his eyes sleepily, as he got up. “No thanks to you two,” he replied gruffly, still in a bad mood from last night. 

“But you used to enjoy our company in Winterfell,” Lyanna replied innocently. 

“Have you broken your fast, yet?” Ned asked, his head was pounding from last night. 

“We were waiting for you to wake up,” Benjen replied. Ned merely nodded, kicking his siblings out so he could get dressed. “Where’s Howland?” Ned asked, as he stepped out of the tent.

“We don’t know,” Lyanna shook her head. “He wasn’t here when we arrived.” Lyanna and Benjen spoke cheerily on their walk to the dining hall. Lyanna and Benjen were being too nice to him. Ned knew they were trying to cheer him up but the images from last night wouldn’t leave his mind. The image of Brandon and Ashara dancing. He’s just using you, Ned wanted to tell her. Ned knew his brother would just bed her and leave her the next day. 

He drank a lot during the feast that night, trying to forget them both but his eyes kept going back to them, dancing and laughing. He finally had enough and left the feast. Ned stumbled as he walked around in the darkness, too drunk to walk straight. The night air was cool and refreshing. It was a welcome feeling after being stuck in the stuffy feast. 

Ned heard moaning, it sounded like a man in pain. Ned was about to inquire after the man, but he noticed the stag pavilion. Damn Robert! He could go to the seven hells and be damned with him! Robert moaned again. This time louder. 

Ned walked inside the stag’s tent, to his better sense. Inside, he saw a drunk Robert sitting on his bed. His face was badly bruised, his body was probably worse. If Robert wasn’t so badly hurt, Ned would have gladly swung at the man. 

“Ned,” Robert said happily. “I thought you didn’t want to see me.” Robert poured another goblet of wine and offered it to Ned, “Come, drink with me.” Ned reluctantly took the offered drink and took the seat across from Robert. 

“What you did to Lyanna was unspeakable.” Ned replied angrily. 

“He’s won Ned,” Robert began. “She’s with him and all I have are bruises all over.” 

Ned rolled his eyes, “Lyanna was promised to Rhaegar long ago.” 

“She was supposed to be mine, once,” Robert burst. 

“You still have your whores,” Ned replied. And your bastards! Ned wanted to say but refrained from doing so. 

“At least one of us has got the woman he loves,” Robert went on as if he hadn’t heard Ned. Robert had seen Ned dancing with Ashara and wouldn’t shut up about it until Ned told him about her. 

“She’s with Brandon now,” Ned muttered, drinking. 

“That bastard!” Robert shouted. “You know I would never do that to you Ned. Steal the woman you love.” 

Ned would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so dire, “No, you would just steal my sister from the Crown Prince,” he said sarcastically. “I would hit you myself if you could stand on your own two feet.” 

“Go ahead,” Robert told him, surprising Ned. “If it would make you feel better, go on and hit me.” 

Gulping down another drink. “Perhaps another time,” Ned mumbled from his cup. Robert and Ned drank the rest of the night. Ned didn’t even remember how he got to his tent later. 

“You don’t look good,” Benjen told him as they sat down in the dining hall. That’s because Ned didn’t feel good. 

Lyanna was smiling as they broke their fast. “What’s got you in a happy mood?” Ned asked her. 

“It’s because the Prince asked her to dance last night,” Benjen answered for her. 

“Benjen,” Lyanna protested. 

“Ouch,” Benjen yelled out. Ned knew Lyanna must have kicked him underneath the table. 

“Benjen is just sulky that Jaime left yesterday. I am sad at him leaving,” Lyanna began, “but I know I will see him again in King’s Landing.” Lyanna looked up at her older brother. “Will you visit me in King’s Landing?” She asked hopefully, her eyes were wide with anticipation. 

“I will visit you,” he reassured her. Lyanna went back to smiling. Ned almost rolled his eyes. He’d never seen his sister so giddy before. 

“Will you sit with us at the joust, later?” Lyanna asked. 

“I thought you weren’t going to attend?” Ned asked. Just the other day, she had gone on about never wanting to attend another tourney for the rest of her life. It surprised him just how quickly she changed her mind. When she usually set her mind to something, there was no changing it. 

“Rhaegar sent her a messenger this morning asking her if she would attend.” Benjen blurted out for her. 

“What?” Ned looked at her wide-eyed while Lyanna screamed Benjen’s name. However, Lyanna didn’t say anything more as she looked down at her plate. Ned didn’t inquire anymore, not wanting to embarrass her further. 

 

 

 

 

After breaking her fast with her brothers, a servant had informed her that Shiella Whent had desired her company. Lyanna was busy spending time with her brothers that she didn’t have enough time to see Shiella throughout the tourney. 

There were many girls in Shiella’s room, including Ashara Dayne, who Lyanna ignored, mostly on Ned’s behalf. The lady had hurt her brother, and Lyanna would not forgive her so easily. 

“Lyanna,” Shiella beamed upon seeing her enter. Lyanna was relieved to see Catelyn their and a few other ladies from the Riverlands that she had been introduced to back in Riverrun. “We were deciding what we were going to wear tonight for the last night of the tourney.” 

“I haven’t even decided what I was going to wear for the joust yet,” Lyanna teased. Most of the girls looked at her like she had offended them.

Lyanna hadn’t even thought much about what she was going to wear. With everything that had happened within the last couple of days, her clothes were the last thing on her mind. As the crown Prince’s betrothed, she knew everyone would look at her that night. 

Throughout tea, Lyanna sat silently, not wanting to say anymore sinful things. 

“I wanted to see how you were,” Shiella began when all the ladies had left, “I had not had a chance to speak with you ever since...” Shiella left the rest unsaid but Lyanna understood what she wanted to say. 

“I am well,” Lyanna simply replied, not in the mood to discuss anymore. She wanted to forget all that had happened within the last few days except for maybe Rhaegar’s attention. 

“Will you be staying a few more days after the tourney?” Shiella asked. 

“I don’t know,” Lyanna shook her head. “I thought I would be leaving with Rhaegar.” 

“Rhaegar?” Shiella asked, raising her eyebrows, clearly amused. “It isn’t ‘my Prince’?” 

Lyanna stayed silent. “Well, then perhaps I should speak to ‘Rhaegar’ on the matter.” Shiella emphasized Rhaegar’s name. 

“Whatever for?” Lyanna snapped. “Rhaegar may be my betrothed, but I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions.”

Lyanna remembered that she was supposed to meet with Ned and Benjen as they were to attend the joust together, and she was still not dressed properly! She was stopped by Shiella, before she had the chance to leave. “May I have your presence tonight, at least, seeing as you might be leaving.” Lyanna readily agreed, it couldn’t hurt to be away from Brandon.

 

 

 

The joust was crowded, it was expected of course as it was the last day. Rhaegar looked among the crowds. He was relieved to see that she had come. Lyanna was with Benjen and Ned, they were sitting with Elbert Arryn. Brandon was sitting with the rest of the Northerners. 

“You bought roses all the way from the North,” raised his eyebrows. 

“They would have died if I procured them from the North,” Rhaegar replied. “I got them from another place.” 

“I don’t care if you got them from the Mother herself,” Arthur smirked. “You seem too confident with yourself. What makes you think you will win?”

“Because old friend,” Rhaegar smirked back, “I have a lucky streak going.”

They were called to take their places, “Well, it seems your luck is about to run out.” 

We will see about that, Rhaegar thought. They both took their places, bowing to the King, before the horn sounded. They took off, Rhaegar pushed his lance forward, Arthur quickly moved out of the way, trying to knock Rhaegar out. Rhaegar easily dodged it, passing Arthur. Rhaegar moved to stop his horse, turning to face Arthur. They would have to face each other again. The horn sounded again, they both rushed towards each other. They succeeded in breaking each other’s lances that time. They continued like that for five more rounds. Rhaegar turned to look at Lyanna, catching her eye. She nodded at him, like she was explaining what he should do. Ride hard and put all his strength in pushing the lance. Rhaegar would have laughed if he could, but Lyanna did win against three knights. He saw all of this in her eyes, as he turned back to Arthur, determination on his face. However, Arthur remained unfazed as he accepted his challenge. 

This time, Rhaegar rode hard, like Lyanna had told him with her eyes, and quickly, with all his strength, pushed the lance towards Arthur’s right side. Arthur tried to steady himself, but he fell backwards, with his hands still on his horse’s reins. The crowd erupted into wild cheers as Rhaegar won. Rhaegar went down to help Arthur up. “It seems my luck has not ended yet,” Rhaegar told him. 

Arthur smirked, “It’s going to end with Barristan.” The only remaining challenger that remained was Ser Barristan. Rhaegar had to sigh, as he was defeated the last time he went up against Ser Barristan.

Rhaegar and Barristan took their places, bowing to the King. Rhaegar took one last glance at Lyanna, before lowering his helm. All that stood in the way of the crown of blue winter roses was Barristan and Rhaegar would be damned if he let the old man win. The horn sounded, and Rhaegar raced his horse. He didn’t realize how silent the crowd was, the only sound he could hear was his horses’ hooves touching the ground. Barristan was approaching closer. Rhaegar could see clearer with each step his horse took. He got his lance ready as he got nearer, pushed his lance into Barristan’s chest as hard as he could. Rhaegar would be damned if this joust took longer, like it had with Arthur. Barristan slowly fell backward, tried to steady himself, but he ultimately failed as he fell to the ground. 

The next thing Rhaegar heard was the crowd erupting loudly into wild cheers. Rhaegar took off his helm to look back at Barristan on the ground, the crowd’s cheers only seemed to get louder. He rode back to help Ser Barristan, got off his horse and offered his hand to the man. Barristan took it, and with Rhaegar’s help got up. Barristan held Rhaegar’s hand up, proclaiming the champion, the cheers kept getting louder. 

Rhaegar was handed the crown of blue winter roses by Lord Whent. He knew who he wanted to crown as there was only one woman on his mind. Rhaegar got on his horse and rode to where she was sitting. Her eyes widened, fearing what he was about to do. She had just suffered Robert’s scandal, now she had to endure his, proclaiming her Queen of love and beauty for all to see. He probably should have warned her that she was in danger of being crowned by him! 

He reached out to offer her the crown. Blushing profusely, she shyly took the offered crown. Lyanna placed the blue winter roses on her head, giving him a wide smile as a thank you. 

Lyanna was right! The crown of flowers looked better on her than in front of the statue of Baelor. 

The crowd’s cheers surprised her as she didn’t expect anyone to cheer for her. Lyanna who was still smiling, pretended to speak to her brother, to avert the crowd’s attention from being on her. Giving her a quick nod, he went back to his tent. He hoped she would wear the crown at the feast, later that day. 

 

 

 

 

“How do I look?” Lyanna asked her brothers for the fourth time. They were sitting in Ned’s tent. 

“You look beautiful,” Ned confirmed for her. “Like those flowers weren’t meant for anyone but you.” 

“Perhaps you should start getting ready for the feast,” Benjen told her annoyed. “Or else you will be late. 

“I can be as late as I want,” Lyanna said getting up, “seeing as I am Queen for the day.” 

“Go after her,” she heard Ned tell Benjen. “With the state she’s in, she won’t be paying attention to where she’s going. See that she arrives safely to her room.” Benjen did as he was told and followed her out the tent. 

“Do you have to wear that?” Benjen complained about the crown. 

“Why is it bothering you so much?” 

“Because people are staring.”

“Fine,” Lyanna scowled when she took it off. It was like her mood depended on this very thing. “But just so you know, I will be wearing it at the feast.” 

“Will you visit Winterfell?” Benjen asked solemnly, after a while of walking silently. 

They were leaving tomorrow, she had forgot. Her mind was on the blue winter roses, that she hardly had packed her things. “There are more of those in Winterfell, you know,” Benjen said pointing at the blue roses. 

“I know,” Lyanna sighed. “I would like to visit Winterfell, but right now it is not up to me where I go.” 

“But you do have a choice,” Benjen interrupted. “Father is in Winterfell. Surely you can come back with him to King’s Landing.” 

Lyanna was tired of people telling her to go or stay. She wanted to make her own choices for once. The only thing is, she didn’t know what she actually wanted. She didn’t want to go back to Winterfell though with Brandon there. She was still mad at him. “I cannot go to Winterfell right now,” Lyanna began slowly. “Because of Brandon.”

“But I am going to be there,” Benjen was disappointed. 

“I know you will be there, but please understand,” she pleaded with her brother, hoping he would understand her reasons. 

Benjen stopped in his tracks to look at her. “I will not understand,” he yelled, surprising her with his tone. “You want to leave, then leave. I had forgotten you a long time ago. I do not care where you go.” 

“You don’t mean that,” she was on the verge of tears. 

“Of course, I do. You’re not a Stark anymore. You are a Targaryen, or you will soon be one,” Benjen snapped. 

“I will always be a Stark,” she yelled back, but Benjen wouldn’t hear it as he had already started to leave. “I am a Stark,” she said more to herself than to him as he had already left. 

Lyanna went to her room silently afterwards to get dressed. She felt like crying throughout. How could one of the happiest days of her life be ruined so abruptly?

She didn’t feel any better at the feast. Lyanna heard the other girls chatting away, but she was not a part of the conversation, nor did she want to be. “You are awful company tonight,” Shiella whispered in her ear. Lyanna wasn’t in the mood for any of it. “The Queen of love and beauty does not frown. Not to mention, it is our last night, so put a smile on your pretty face and have fun.” 

Lyanna spared a glance at the Stark table. Most of the people at the table weren’t speaking to her. Perhaps Benjen was right. She wasn’t a Stark. She certainly felt unwanted at the Stark table. At least Ned was still speaking to her. The thought was meant to cheer her up, but it failed terribly. 

“Smile,” Shiella advised. “Everyone is staring at you.” 

Lyanna looked up to see that most people were staring at her. She immediately looked back down at the table, averting everyone’s eyes. “May I have this dance?” Someone asked from behind her. Lyanna thought he was asking some other girl who was sitting at their table. But when Shiella kicked her leg from next to her, she looked up to see Rhaegar holding his hand out to her. Lyanna nodded as she took the offered hand. 

There dance started out slow, Lyanna still thinking about what Benjen had said. “You look beautiful,” Rhaegar told her, interrupting her thoughts. Lyanna had worn a light blue, silk dress to match her crown of blue winter roses. The top of the dress was covered in sequins, while the skirt of the dress hung loosely. Her hair was worn down to emphasize the crown on top of her head. 

“I should have warned you,” Rhaegar said, his arm encircling her waist tighter. 

Lyanna looked up at him, “What?” 

“I should have warned you that you were in danger of being crowned,” Rhaegar clarified. 

She remembered he had heard her the day before, speaking with Benjen about that. “No, I am quite happy knowing you chose me as your Queen of Love and Beauty. That is why you crowned me? It isn’t to save me from ruin?” 

Rhaegar sighed. “You were the only woman I had in mind,” he clarified. “Tell me. Are you really happy that I crowned you because you don’t look happy?” He was ever the observant one or maybe her face was so readable. 

“I am happy for this,” Lyanna touched the crown on her head. “Although that isn’t the reason that has me upset.” His arm around her waist drew her closer, like he was commanding her to tell him. “My little brother wants me to go back to Winterfell with him.” 

“And what do you want?” His question surprised her. No one had ever asked her what she wanted before. “If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?” 

Places drifted in and out of her mind. Winterfell, Harrenhal, Riverrun, King’s Landing. Winterfell was her home, she was born there, but she always knew that she wouldn’t die there as that wasn’t proper for ladies. She hated Riverrun and Harrenhal was always temporarily. She never thought about staying their longer than necessary. For a long time, she wanted to go back to King’s Landing because her father and brother were there, but they weren’t there now, so why did she want to go back there? It wasn’t like she liked the smelly city, even if she always longed to see it. 

“Where would you go?” Lyanna asked him, instead of answering the question. 

“I would go to Summerhall,” Rhaegar said quickly. That was his birthplace, Lyanna knew. 

“Women aren’t so lucky to stay in the places they were born,” she spoke softly. 

“And yet you have the chance to go back there now.”

“But it would only be temporarily. I wouldn’t stay there forever,” Lyanna retorted. 

“Would you want to stay there forever?” Rhaegar asked, keenly observing her. 

“No,” Lyanna shook her head. Brandon would marry Catelyn and she would be the lady of Winterfell, and then where would that leave her? “But I don’t want to discuss this anymore tonight.” 

The song had ended, they stood there until another song had begun. “You never told me why you did it,” Rhaegar whispered in her ear. “Why you pretended to be a knight and defeat those men?”

Lyanna looked down as she answered, not entirely sure how he would take it. “I did it to save a man who happens to be one of my father’s bannermen. The squires of those three knights were beating him. I saved him and avenged his honor.” 

She heard Rhaegar chuckling besides her. “How badly did you injure those squires?” He asked when he stopped laughing, but remained smiling. 

“Not as badly as they deserve,” Lyanna huffed. Then mockingly she said, “I am like a Visenya Targaryen.” 

“Visenya?” Rhaegar raised his eyebrows. Then shaking his head, “Visenya would never save other people. Rhaenys would risk her life saving her people.” 

“Rhaenys,” Lyanna wrinkled her nose, the answer not pleasing her. She always idolized Visenya. 

“Rhaenys was strong and courageous. She fought Dorne all by herself,” Rhaegar informed her. 

“But Visenya had a sword,” Lyanna retorted. 

“Visenya also wouldn’t care about the thing sitting on top of your head,” Rhaegar mocked. “That would be Rhaenys.” 

Lyanna was still not pleased with the answer he was giving her, dropped the subject entirely. “I wish we could dance to your song,” Lyanna said as he twirled her around. 

Rhaegar held her closer to him. “Perhaps you should get that singer you paid in Storm’s End.” 

Lyanna made a face, “That singer was awful,” she laughed. “I would have gladly given my coin to you if I knew you played.” 

“Then I shall play for you once I get my coin,” he teased. 

“Perhaps on the road back to King’s Landing then?” Lyanna glanced at him, wanting to see his reaction. 

Rhaegar had a pleased smile. “I will consider it for the right amount.” 

Lyanna almost wanted to hit him on the arm, “tell me my Prince, do you charge all the ladies or just me?” 

“Only the ladies with coin,” Rhaegar smiled. “I have to feed the poor somehow.” 

“Aren’t the poor lucky to have you then.” The song ended then. “I’m afraid I have to retire early. I still haven’t packed my things,” she said shyly. 

“I have to retire as well,” Rhaegar said. 

“Then I shall see you tomorrow.” Lyanna turned around to leave, but Rhaegar pulled her hand back. He bowed down to her, only to lay a small kiss on her hand. It was the first time he had kissed her hand. Her insides were filled with butterflies. She was afraid to move, in case she might fall. 

Rhaegar stood back straight. “Until the morning.” It felt like she had been dancing with Rhaegar for hours, but it wasn’t that long. 

Lyanna was in a daze, all the way back to her room. Lyanna was looking forward to travelling with Rhaegar even though the Mad King would be with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to finally post a new chapter. it took me forever to write. I don't even want to think about how long Chapter 19 will take. If I get a lot of comments, I might be motivated to write it faster. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Kingsroad

Lyanna had gone to Ned’s tent in the morning, wanting to say her last goodbyes. “I will be leaving for King’s Landing shortly.” 

“I am sending thirty men with you,” Ned told her. 

“That will not be necessary,” Lyanna insisted. 

“That is not a request. Those men are going with you whether you like it or not.” Lyanna knew it was better not to argue with him. 

“Will you tell Benjen I will miss him?” Lyanna asked. 

“You best tell him yourself. He wouldn’t want to hear that from me.” 

“He is angry with me,” Lyanna pleaded. “For not going to Winterfell with him,” she explained. 

“He will get over it,” Ned said. 

“Will he?” Lyanna stood up. “Give him this letter for me,” she said as she pulled a letter from the pocket of her dress. 

“I will see that it gets to him,” Ned assured her. 

“Are you going back to the Eyrie?” She asked. He confirmed with a nod of his head. “Have a safe trip?” Lyanna proceeded to hug her brother. 

“You as well,” he wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

“I will write when I get there,” she promised as she pulled out of his embrace. He had given her a bag of coin, before leaving his tent. 

After saying all her goodbyes to the Whents and whoever she ran into, Oswell Whent came to get her, telling her it was time to go. She wanted to ride on her horse but after seeing all the women riding in their carriages, she opted to ride in one, not wanting them to judge her, especially Ashara Dayne. For some reason, she still cared about the woman’s opinion of her. Lyanna didn’t want her to see her as a little girl, but a matured woman. Thank the gods, Ned thought to acquire her a carriage, along with thirty riders. She felt like an important person already, even if it was only thirty riders. 

Before she had a chance to get in the damn thing, she heard someone call her name. “Lyanna,” she immediately turned around, recognizing that voice instantly. 

“Rhaegar,” she smiled sweetly. 

He came rushing towards her, “I have a favor to ask,” he said breathless. 

Anything for you! “Go on,” not believing that the Prince wanted something from her. What could she offer him that he didn’t have already? 

“I was hoping Ashara Dayne could ride with you?” He asked hopefully, but her face fell instantly. 

Ashara Dayne! Lyanna had no love for the woman. She hurt her brother. Her hand went instantly to check her pocket for the dagger, tucked away underneath. The dagger that Ned gave her. Maybe she would use it to kill the woman in the carriage. 

Lyanna composed herself, forcing a smile, “of course, she can. It will just be me in there.”

“You won’t be riding?” Rhaegar asked her. For an instant, she saw disappoint in his face, but it quickly changed the instant she saw it. 

“I am rather tired.” Lyanna said, not wanting to tell him the real reason. The other ladies would be riding in their carriages, they will certainly look down on her if she rode. “Perhaps another time,” Although riding on a horse was certainly more appealing then riding in a carriage with Ashara Dayne. 

“Well, a horse will be waiting for you if you decide,” Rhaegar promised her. “I must thank you for your kindness. I must go tell Arthur as it will relieve him.” 

Lyanna watched him go, before getting inside. She wondered how the lady got to the tourney in the first place. One thing was certain, she was determined to ignore her all the way back to King’s Landing. 

The carriage door opened, Ashara Dayne smiled at her as she got in, taking the seat across from her. “I don’t think we have been formally introduced,” Ashara bowed her head. 

“We have met,” Lyanna began coldly. “In Storm’s End, Remember? When you called me a little girl?” 

Ashara laughed nervously, not expecting this hostile behavior. “In my defense, you pushed me on the ground.” 

“It was an accident. Me and my brother were playing.” 

“I remember those days when I was little,” Ashara emphasized little, causing Lyanna to scowl. 

“We also met when Ned introduced you to us at the melee,” emphasizing her brother’s name. 

“My apologies, that was a poor choice of words. I meant to say that we haven’t had a chance to speak.” 

Lyanna pulled out a book to read, “I will not be speaking in this carriage. I intend to read.” Lyanna pretended she was reading, even though she was too angry to read, but Ashara didn’t say anymore afterwards. 

The carriage started moving, startling her as she looked out her window. This was going to be a long carriage ride, that was for certain. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

They had been riding all day, Ashara was relieved when her feet finally touched the ground. They were ready to set up tents that night and finally have a decent meal. “My legs are killing me,” she complained to her brother, as he was getting down from his horse. 

“What? You barely moved them,” he teased. 

“That’s exactly why they are,” she laughed. 

“Lady Ashara, I hope the carriage was to your liking?” Rhaegar asked, getting down from his horse. 

Ashara had a feeling he was asking her about more than the carriage, “Your betrothed was very kind, thank you.” In truth, Ashara was about to go mad from the extreme silence. Every time she tried speaking to Lyanna after their conversation, she completely ignored her, pretending not to hear her. 

Rhaegar smiled, “I’m glad it was to your liking.” 

“What is that look?” Arthur asked her, when Rhaegar was out of earshot. 

“What look?” Ashara tried to play coy. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I know that look. It’s the look you give when you’re telling a lie,” he said. Ashara sighed. No one could tell she was lying except for Arthur. “You didn’t like Lyanna?” 

“We barely said two words to each other. She ignored me the whole time. She probably hates me for some unknown reason.” Ashara confessed, although knowing what the reason might be. 

“That doesn’t sound like her.” Arthur shook his head. 

“Well, we don’t know people until we actually spend time with them,” Ashara said. “Please don’t tell the Prince any of this,” knowing Arthur would likely to. 

“There must be some kind of misunderstanding,” Arthur insisted, although promising not to, before leaving to get thing done. 

Ashara noticed that the Martells and the Lannisters were still travelling with them. She really didn’t want to see Elia after their last conversation. Ashara had told Elia she was would be leaving as her lady after they returned home. Elia had become upset and dismissed Ashara at once. Hence, Ashara was left to procure a ride from Lyanna Stark, the girl who wouldn’t speak to her. Ashara would have accepted Lyanna’s silence, rather than enduring Elia’s looks of abandonment. 

Ashara was grateful that their meals and places of accommodation were separate, although she could still see Elia from where she was sitting with her brother. Elia’s ladies were gathered around her as were Cersei’s. Lyanna however, was sitting alone, silently eating, next to a few Northern men. Every now and then looking at their merry party. The King had retired already in his own tent, probably fearing someone might try to kill him out in the open. Ser Lewyn Martell and Jonothor Darry were guarding his tent. 

“You should sit with her,” Arthur whispered. “She may be lonely.”

“And have to endure more silence,” Ashara retorted. “I would rather not.”

“Stay and endure Barristan’s looks then,” Arthur concluded. 

Ashara nearly spit the wine she was drinking. She spared a glance at the old knight, he was looking at her so intently. Oswell had teased her that Barristan would gladly give her a ride if she didn’t find one. Ser Barristan had gotten up, he must have taken Ashara staring at him as an invitation because he was coming towards her. “My lady, may I bring you anything.” 

Ashara briefly exchanged glances with her brother, “No my good knight. I desire nothing at the moment.” 

Barristan sat on her left side, Ashara trying her hardest to ignore him, stumbling upon Oswell’s amused face as she did. “Careful now, Ser Barristan,” Arthur began. “That is my sister. It would be a shame for me to have to fight you.” 

“I did not mean....,” Barristan blushed immensely, stumbling upon his words, as the rest laughed. Ashara glanced at Lyanna, but she was no longer in her spot. She must have gone inside her tent. 

“He is teasing you,” Rhaegar said. “The rest of us would not allow him to.” 

“I can easily defeat all of you,” Arthur smirked. 

“I wouldn’t dare get in their way,” Oswell said. “It would be an amusing fight to watch.”

“You mean you’re just a coward,” Arthur scoffed. “A lousy knight, you are.” 

“I am a white knight. My job is to defend the King. Not stand between you two,” Oswell defended. 

“Perhaps I should take Arthur’s sword and then you could have the advantage,” Ashara interjected on Oswell’s behalf. 

“Whose side are you on?” Arthur scolded her. 

“You began this by threatening Ser Barristan when he had done nothing wrong,” Ashara retorted.   
Barristan was happy at the thought of Ashara defending. Ashara hoped he didn’t take it as anything more than her defending him. 

“Then I would surely win,” Oswell said happily. 

“I would still win with or without my sword,” Arthur confidently said. 

“You’re known as a great swordsman, not as a great fist fighter,” Oswell reminded him, causing the others to laugh. 

They continued drinking, talking, and laughing until they were all tired out. Ashara got up to go inside Lyanna’s tent. Another bed had been laid out for her to sleep. She noticed that Lyanna was sleeping, so she climbed into bed to do the same. 

She was awakened, before dawn. Ashara sleepily got up, “why are we waking up so early?” Ashara complained to Lyanna. 

“We have decided to leave early,” Lyanna told her. 

“The others have not awakened yet.” 

“We are leaving ahead of them.” 

“But we are traveling with them,” Ashara protested. “It is not safe to travel alone.”

“I have thirty riders with me. Surely, we will be safe.” Ashara had a feeling that Lyanna wanted to punish her by waking her up early, but she did as the girl commanded. They set out riding, careful to not make any noise, lest they should wake the others. 

At least she would get to sleep in the carriage, as Ashara prepared herself for silence. As she drifted into sleep, she dreamt of Starfall, her home that she would soon see. Her mother and father, her older brother that she hadn’t seen in ages. 

She woke from her sweet dream to a nightmare. The carriage was going too fast for her liking. “What is going on?” She asked Lyanna. 

“I have no idea,” Lyanna shrieked. Lyanna stuck her head out the window trying to fathom what was happening outside. “Stop,” Lyanna yelled at someone that Ashara assumed was the coachman. “Stop. I command you to stop.” That only insinuated the coachman to go faster. Ashara had to hold on to the walls of the carriage to keep herself from bumping her head. She almost hit the ceiling from the bumpy road. “Stop,” Lyanna yelled even louder. 

“What is going on?” Ashara asked, panicking. 

“The stupid coachman won’t stop,” Lyanna yelled back. 

“Maybe he will stop eventually,” Ashara tried comforting as Lyanna got her head back inside, gathering her things, including a bow and arrow that she wore on her back, and a bag of coins. “What are you doing?” 

“Getting ready to jump,” Lyanna replied. 

“I am not jumping,” Ashara protested. 

“It will be quick. You might get hurt a bit, but it will be fine.”

“I’ll do more than hurt a bit,” Ashara yelled. She could not jump if her life depended on it and right now, her life did depend on it. 

“It will be easy…” 

“You’re talking like you’ve done this before,” Ashara shrieked. Thinking about jumping was causing her to have a panic attack. “I will not jump.” Apparently, her prayers were answered as they came to an abrupt stop, causing her to bump heads with Lyanna as they both tried to hold on to the damn carriage. Ashara hoped they weren’t falling down a cliff. 

But no! They came to a complete stop. It was completely dark though! 

“We have stopped. You can look now,” Lyanna’s voice sounded in her ear. 

Ashara didn’t realize her eyes were covered by her hands as she slowly removed them to welcome the sunshine. Lyanna was about to get out of the carriage, but Ashara stopped her. “Wait, it might be dangerous!” 

“We cannot just stay here,” Lyanna told her, making her way out. 

Ashara shook her head at the girl. Lyanna never listened to her, she just did as she pleased. How was she going to endure her stay in King’s Landing, being married to the Prince, and living with the Mad King? 

“You’re not our coachman,” Ashara heard Lyanna saying. “Who are you?” 

Ashara followed Lyanna, in case the girl was in danger. She didn’t recognize the dark-haired man. Before the man could respond however, an arrow hit the side of the carriage. Ashara crouched on the floor, trying to avoid the coming arrows. She saw that Lyanna did the same. An arrow hit one of the horses. “We have to get out of here,” Ashara screamed at Lyanna. She saw that an arrow hit the coachman, the man they both didn’t recognize. Lyanna agreed as they got up, running quickly into the nearby forest. They hid behind a tree, then another as they got deeper. Ashara heard the sound the horses made as they got hit and fell to the ground. 

They continued to run deeper, in case someone might be behind them. They heard a woman’s cry. “Help,” she was calling. 

“That woman could be in danger,” Lyanna said. “We should go and help her.” 

“No, we should not,” Ashara protested. “We should be running away from the sound of danger. Not going towards it.”

“But she could help us,” Lyanna insisted. “Perhaps, she could help us get back to the Kingsroad, or show us a way to a nearby inn. 

Ashara reluctantly agreed, although she had a bad feeling about this. As they walked towards the woman’s cries, Ashara made small talk with Lyanna. “Do you know what happened back there? I was asleep and woke up to chaos.” 

“I fell asleep as well,” Lyanna confessed. “I never liked riding in those bloody carriages. At least I have a good excuse to never ride in one.”

“Why were you riding in one if you don’t like it?” 

“Because all the ladies were in one,” Lyanna confessed. “Why were you riding in one?”

“Because I am not a very good rider,” Ashara confessed. 

“I could teach you,” Lyanna blurted out. 

“You teach me?” Ashara questioned. “I thought you hated me.” 

“Only because you hurt my brother by dancing with my other brother,” Lyanna said, but realized how stupid it sounded the moment it came out. Ashara remembered dancing with Brandon Stark. The only reason she accepted, was to speak with Brandon about Rhaegar’s plans. The plan backfired however, as Brandon was interested in other things. She saw Ned as she was speaking to Brandon outside. Ashara tried speaking to him the next day, but he wouldn’t see her. 

“So, by dancing with another man, I am now a whore.” 

“I don’t know what it makes you,” Lyanna shook her head. “All I know is that my brother was hurt by your actions. He likes you, you know.” Ashara liked him as well, but he didn’t want to see her. “I actually think he might love you. He’s never looked at another woman the way he looked at you.” 

Ashara didn’t know what to say to that. Like was one thing, and love was a different thing entirely. They walked in silence until they reached the woman. The young, red-haired woman was lying on the ground. “Are you alright?” Lyanna went down on her knees to help the woman up. 

“I fell,” the red-haired woman answered. “I think I might have broken my leg.” 

Lyanna examined the woman’s leg. “Can you move it?” Lyanna asked. 

The young woman tried to move it, “if you help me up, I will try to see if I could.” Lyanna helped her up, and with Lyanna’s help, she walked a bit. “You are a miracle worker,” she told Lyanna happily. 

“It seems your ankle was just sprained,” Lyanna beamed. “I’m sure you will get better in a few days.” 

“Thanks to you,” she smiled as she started to walk away. 

Lyanna called after her, “Can you help us get back to the Kingsroad?” 

“Go this way,” the girl hurriedly pointed to their right, all of a sudden in a rush. Her ankle seemed to be miraculous indeed, as she quickly rushed away. 

“Is there an Inn nearby?” Lyanna called but the young woman didn’t seem to hear her. 

Lyanna shrugged her shoulders. “I guess we should head towards the Kingsroad.” They walked for a long time before they reached the Kingsroad. 

They continued to walk until they reached an Inn. “I am famished,” Lyanna said. 

“Me as well,” Ashara said. 

“Coin,” the big woman asked them, before she could serve them anything. 

Lyanna searched in her pockets. She didn’t seem to find what she was looking for, putting both her hands in her pockets frantically, searching desperately. “That bitch,” Lyanna screamed. “She stole my coin!” 

“No coin. No food!” The big woman told them. Ashara wanted to hit her head at their bad luck. She was tired, hungry, and desperate for a bed to sleep in. 

No, it wasn’t bad luck. She blamed Lyanna for this mess. If they had stuck with the King’s party, then they wouldn’t be in this mess right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a while for an idea to come to me but it finally did so I hope you like it. I love movies where a couple goes on an adventure and they end up falling in love within a few days so that is why I wrote this. Let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20 - Working at an Inn

“Get me a chicken,” a man barked at her. 

Get it yourself! Lyanna wanted to yell. She begrudgingly did as the man asked, marching into the kitchen to get the damn chicken. Lyanna saw Ashara sitting on the way, next to Walda, the big woman who refused to serve them meals until they worked for them. She rolled her eyes how those two seemed to get on so well. Ashara sat comfortably, as Lyanna did all the work. 

“We could work for our meals,” Lyanna had suggested earlier, when they were alone. 

“Absolutely not! Do I look like a maid to you?” Ashara asked, shocked by Lyanna’s suggestion. 

“You were one of Elia’s ladies,” Lyanna retorted. “Did you not serve her?” 

“Well, I am tired of serving. Elia dismissed me and I certainly do not want to serve another person,” Ashara refused. “I have a better suggestion. You got us into this mess. You work and pay for our meals. I would like to be served for once. Besides, I don’t want to get my dress dirtier than it already is.” 

“I got you into this mess!” Lyanna exclaimed. “You were the one that wanted to ride in the carriage with me. And I’m sure you have plenty of other dresses.” 

“Some of our fathers are not Wardens or betrothed to Princes for me to afford plenty of other dresses,” Ashara mocked, trying to smooth out her dress that was filthy from walking all day. “If I knew what would happen, I would have gladly hitched a ride with Ser Barristan,” she spat. 

“What does Ser Barristan have to do with this?” Lyanna asked, confusion evident on her face. 

“Never mind,” Ashara waved her hand. “We could always sell your bow and arrow.” Lyanna had forgotten that thing was still on her back. “That would get us some good coin.” 

“Absolutely not!” Lyanna would never sell that thing. It was a gift from Rhaegar. What would he say if he found out she sold it? 

“You could get another one,” Ashara insisted. 

“I will not sell it,” Lyanna was adamant in her decision. She was sure there was not another one like it in all of Westeros, or even Essos. 

“Then you will have to work,” Ashara told her. She leaned in to whisper in Lyanna’s ear, “we should have a cover story, so this lady won’t try to sell us or do something worse.” What could the lady possibly do? She had already refused to serve them food. “We will be sisters who are on their way south, looking for work. Are we agreed?” Lyanna reluctantly did.

Then they walked back to Walda, “my sister would gladly work for our meals.” Ashara had said. 

“I’m not really looking for someone right now, but you two, look like you’re in need of a good meal,” Walda replied, pretending she was taking them in out of the goodness of her heart. If we weren’t desperate, we wouldn’t be asking you? “I suppose I could use someone to serve the customers.”

“My little sister would gladly help you anyway she could,” Ashara replied. 

“There are other ways for two pretty girls to make some coin,” Walda said suggestively. 

“We are not whores,” Ashara yelled. “My little sister will only serve food, nothing else.” 

“Where are you girls from?” 

“We have just come down South from the tourney at Harrenhal where we worked as maids, as they needed the extra help. We are servants looking for work,” Ashara said, not wanting to say any more. 

“You don’t sound like servants?” Walda asked suspiciously. 

“We worked as handmaidens to great ladies before.” Lyanna was in awe of Ashara, who knew how to lie out of sticky situations. 

“Come on, then. Its best you get started,” Walda demanded. 

Lyanna was about to follow her, but Ashara stopped her. “Wait, let me fix your hair.” Lyanna didn’t really care about her hair for the time being, but she let Ashara work on it if it would make her happy. Ashara braided two braids on either side of Lyanna’s face, a hairstyle she hadn’t done since she was a little girl. “So, you would look younger,” Ashara replied. So, men would leave Lyanna alone, is what Ashara meant. “Give me that thing on your back,” Ashara demanded. 

“No!” 

“I’m not going to sell it. You can’t serve people with that thing on your back.” Lyanna reluctantly handed her the bow and arrow, not trusting Ashara’s word for a moment. 

Now she was stuck serving men who yelled and insulted her over the smallest of things. “Hurry up girl, I don’t have all day,” a man yelled at her as she served him, scowling at him in the process. The man didn’t seem to notice as he dug into his plate right away. 

Lyanna marched back into the kitchen, where Ashara was sitting comfortably. “I hope everything is to your liking,” Lyanna told her sarcastically. 

Ashara smirked, “It is.” 

“Do you think anyone is looking for us?” Lyanna asked, unable to take this anymore. 

“What are you both talking about?” Walda bellowed at them. 

Ashara turned to her, “My poor sister dreams that a Prince will come and save her.” 

“A Prince?” Walda questioned. “Its best to get these silly ideas out of your head girl,” she told Lyanna. “No one will come save you. What would a Prince want with a poor girl like you?” 

Ashara started laughing, while Lyanna grumbled. She wanted to kick Ashara. That girl bought her nothing but misery ever since she met her. “Of all the girls in the Kingdom, why would the Prince choose someone like you?” Walda continued to say. 

“He could use her for a night, and leave her in the morning,” Ashara teased just to spite Lyanna. Lyanna turned red as a tomato. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let him do that to you sister.” 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t,” Lyanna began. “You’ve been nothing but kind, ever since our atrocities began.” 

“Besides, I hear the Prince is betrothed,” Ashara spoke to Walda, ignoring Lyanna’s remark towards her. “He wouldn’t risk breaking off his betrothal to marry another woman.” Ashara and Walda continued to laugh at her like she was dreaming. Lyanna kind of wished Rhaegar would show up to prove that old woman wrong. Another part of her feared Rhaegar’s reaction. He would surely yell at her for having to save her over and over again. Lyanna wished she could save herself, but she couldn’t without coin or a horse. She was stuck serving in this terrible inn. 

“I’m glad to see, that you’re enjoying yourself,” Lyanna told her when Walda went out to see her customers. 

Ashara smiled, “one of us should,” she merely answered. 

“If the Prince isn’t coming for me, then I guess your brother isn’t searching for you,” Lyanna told her, still angry by her comments. 

“That was to maintain our cover story,” Ashara replied. “She couldn’t know that the Prince is coming for you.” Ashara glanced at her, “of course, I couldn’t blame him if he doesn’t show up.” 

“I could see why Elia dismissed you,” Lyanna retorted, before leaving her to serve another customer. 

“This isn’t mine,” a man she had just served, said gruffly. 

“I did not ask for this,” another man yelled at her, getting up and grabbing Lyanna by the collar. She must have switched their meals together. Men and their tempers over the smallest of things! “Perhaps a beating will help you not make mistakes.” 

“Unhand me,” Lyanna searched for her dagger. She was ready to pull it out and threaten the man when Ashara came running out. 

“You let my sister go,” she demanded. 

“Or else what?” The man yelled. 

“I will not have any fighting here,” Walda yelled. “Let my girl go or I will not serve you any longer.” 

The man let her go gruffly, pushing her away. Bastard! Lyanna wanted to fight him. He didn’t scare her but refrained from doing so, as the man’s friends were sitting there with him. She couldn’t take on all of them. Ashara guided Lyanna back into the kitchen. “Are you alright?” She asked, guiding her to sit on the chairs that were used by the cook to rest in. 

“I’m fine,” Lyanna replied sharply, not in the mood. She muffled through her pockets, remembering her gift for Ashara. Lyanna pulled out a loaf of bread, shocking Ashara. “One of the customers left it.” 

“This is what my life has come to,” Ashara shook her head. “Eating leftovers from other people!” She was glad to have it, as she ate it right away, giving Lyanna half. 

“You’d better get used to it. Afterall, you’re not betrothed to a Prince,” Lyanna teased. 

Ashara retaliated by throwing flour in her hair, causing her and Ashara to laugh. Lyanna didn’t care as her dress was already ruined with food and mud. How could flour cause more damage? They continued to laugh, forgetting their troubles and hardships for a moment. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rhaegar had been riding most of the day, desperate to find any answers. Ever since he found out that Lyanna’s carriage had been attacked, he was unable to rest. 

The Northmen had come to him, explained what had happened. Bandits had attacked them, and as they were busy fighting them off, the carriage had disappeared. They searched desperately for their lady, they found the carriage abandoned, along with the coachman dead. Rhaegar let them all have it, because not one of them had the good sense to follow their lady. He would be rather yelling at Lyanna for running off by herself. If she had been with them, none of this would have happened. He had to find her first for that to happen. 

Rhaegar later heard that Elia’s carriage had also been attacked. “Could it be the Kingswood Brotherhood attacking again?” Rhaegar asked Arthur. 

“That’s not possible,” Arthur shook his head. “We defeated them, and I killed their leader myself.” 

“It’s a shame about Barristan. I know he would want to look for lady Ashara,” Oswell tried teasing, but it was not the time nor the place for that. Arthur turned grim; he was desperate to find his sister.

Barristan, along with the rest of the Kingsguard had rushed to return to King’s Landing hastily. The King feared for his life when he found out what had happened. He thought the attacks were meant for him. 

“Do not fret my friend. We will soon find them.” Rhaegar told him, even though he wasn’t sure if they would. 

He had his men searching everywhere, along with the Northmen who were desperate to find their lady. Rhaegar hoped they would find them soon, as it would be dark soon. 

“Perhaps, we should stop and rest,” Oswell said. “The men are tired and hungry.” 

“We won’t rest until we find them,” Arthur retorted angrily. Rhaegar had never seen his friend like this before. Of course, he could not blame him. His sister was missing. Rhaegar also felt the same inside but would not show it in front of others. These people looked to him for guidance, he couldn’t let his feelings get in the way. 

“My Prince,” one of his men came up to him. “We found a woman that says she’s seen two women wandering about.”

Rhaegar stopped his horse abruptly. Could it be? “I would like to speak to this woman. Take me to her at once.” 

“She said she was hungry. She says she won’t talk until she’s fed. We are taking her to a nearby Inn to feed her.” 

“Take me there at once,” Rhaegar commanded. Arthur was intrigued as well as he followed. They were both desperate for some answers. 

 

 

 

 

“Girl, I need you,” Walda came bursting into the kitchen. “I have many customers that have just come in.” Lyanna begrudgingly got up. Ashara also got up to follow her inside. 

Lyanna stepped out of the kitchen, and noticed many gold cloaks standing about. Gold cloaks could only mean one thing. The Royal party! She searched and found Rhaegar sitting in the corner, wearing his cloak on top of his head, so no one would recognize him. Next to him, sat the redhead that stole Lyanna’s coin. She was leaning up against him, in a flirty manner. 

That woman had stolen Lyanna’s coin, and now she wanted to steal her Rhaegar away from her. Infuriated, Lyanna stepped back into the kitchen, bumping into Ashara, who she didn’t realize was right behind her. 

“What are you doing?” Ashara asked her, when she noticed Lyanna’s retreating form. 

“I’m not going out there,” Lyanna shook her head. 

“Why?” 

“Rhaegar is out there,” Lyanna closed her eyes. 

Ashara, not believing her, peeked out the door, wanting to make sure. “Lyanna, we’re saved!” Ashara said happily. “You just have to go out there and tell them we’re here.” 

“Why can’t you go tell them?” 

“Because he came for you, not me.” Ashara took several steps towards her, “Just imagine the look on Walda’s face when she sees the Prince has come for you.” Wasn’t Ashara laughing at her before? 

“He seems very comfortable with another woman in his arms,” Lyanna said, refusing to go out there. 

Ashara went to go and peek again. “That bitch,” Ashara exclaimed. “Now you surely have to go out there and get your coin back and your Prince back for that matter.”

Before she could reply, Walda came back in to get her. “Girl, I need you.” Walda took Lyanna’s hand and dragged her out, “Now you go out there and do your job.”

“No, this isn’t’ my job,” Lyanna yelled. The big lady was stronger than her, holding Lyanna’s arm in a tight grip, making it impossible to get away. “Ashara,” Lyanna yelled back. 

“It will be alright,” Ashara yelled back. That girl was no help at all. 

“Serve the customers,” Walda demanded when they were on the other side. 

Lyanna sighed, she would keep her head down as she served the men their meals. Just as she was serving, “you,” someone said. “You,” when she pretended not to hear. “Its you,” the man was insistent. Lyanna turned around to see what this was about. It was the damn singer! The one with the awful voice at Storm’s End. “My, have you fallen badly!” The singer said in a loud voice, drawing attention from other tables. “You wore silk dresses the last time I saw you, and now you are serving meals at an Inn.” Lyanna closed her eyes, wanting desperately to get out of there. “Do not fret! I will write a song about you, my lady. So, you will always be remembered as a lady.” Why couldn’t the ground swallow her up? From the corner of her eyes, she could see Rhaegar staring at her. 

“I am surprised you are still making a living as a singer?” Lyanna said bitterly, wanting to break his lousy harp, so he could stop singing once and for all. “Do not fret about me! My circumstances will soon change.” 

Lyanna left the singer, and headed in Rhaegar’s direction. A wrong still needed to be made into a right. She avoided Rhaegar’s gaze, her attention was focused on the person sitting next to him. “Perhaps we could go upstairs,” the woman’s arm encircled Rhaegar’s arm, pulling him closer to her. Rhaegar, however, was not paying any attention to the young woman. His eyes continued to stare at Lyanna, not believing what he was seeing. 

Lyanna dragged the woman from where she was sitting, pulled out her dagger, and placed it underneath the woman’s throat. “You will give me what is mine,” she spat in the woman’s ear. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about?” 

“You heard her,” Ashara said, running up to them. “Do as she says, or I will cut your pretty red hair,” Ashara threatened, placing a knife, near the woman’s hair. 

“Ashara!” Arthur gasped, not believing what he was seeing or hearing. 

“This woman has caused us trouble,” Ashara explained to him. 

The woman reached under her bosom, and pulled out a bag of coins, and handed It to Lyanna. “Bought me nothin’ but bad luck anyhow!” The redhead said with her servant’s accent. “Now, let me go.”

“Give back his coin as well,” Lyanna nodded her head at Rhaegar, who opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but refrained from doing so. Lyanna didn’t know why she cared. Rhaegar would probably use his coin to bed this woman. 

The woman reached into her pocket this time, and pulled out another bag of coin, placed it on the table. “Let me go!” 

Lyanna reluctantly let her go. “You’re both mad,” she told Lyanna and Ashara, before leaving. 

“She’s the one that’s mad,” Ashara said, before embracing her brother, and sitting down on the table. “I’m famished.”

Lyanna’s eyes met with Rhaegar’s briefly, before she took off running. She heard Walda calling after her. There was no need for him to say anything, she knew what he was thinking. She couldn’t take the disappointment in his eyes. 

Lyanna ran into the barn, sat on the hay that was meant for the horses to eat. She wondered if the Silent Sisters had to inspect her again. Her father would surely be furious once he found out what had happened to her. 

“I gave her that coin myself.” Lyanna looked up to see Rhaegar entering the barn. 

“You mean, you didn’t fall for her tricks unlike me.” Lyanna replied softly. 

“You are too innocent.” Rhaegar laughed, to Lyanna’s shock. How could he laugh at a time like this? “Stop laughing,” Lyanna said angrily, standing up. 

“Would you have me yell at you instead?” Rhaegar asked seriously, as he approached closer. 

“Is that not why you came?” 

“Another time perhaps.” He touched one of Lyanna’s braids, “I think you’ve been through enough tonight,” Rhaegar eyed her. Lyanna remembered the state she was in, her two braids made her look like a child, it was also covered in flour, and her dress was an even bigger mess. In her embarrassment, she turned around, not wanting him to look at her anymore. Lyanna tried to undo her braids, but Rhaegar stopped her. “Leave it.” 

“I look like a child,” Lyanna blushed. 

“Are you not?” It made her angry that he would say such a thing. She didn’t want to be seen as a child in his eyes. 

Lyanna turned around and eyed him. “I am not,” she replied irritated. “I am a woman. A maid told me that at Storm’s End when I….” Lyanna stopped herself once she realized what she was about to say. Rhaegar observed her keenly. “When I….”

“When you what?” 

“Never mind,” Lyanna tried brushing it off, hoping he would forget what she said altogether. “It doesn’t hurt to be a child once more, I suppose…” falling into silence. “Why would you say such a thing?” She asked curiously after a while. 

“Did that singer not say you were not a lady?” Rhaegar teased her. 

Lyanna scowled, remembering how that damn singer had embarrassed her. “He said that I will always be remembered as one. At least I will have a song written about me,” Lyanna tried teasing, as she played with one of her braids. 

“A song?” Rhaegar questioned. “I will write a song about you.” 

Lyanna shook her head, “I don’t want you to write one.” 

“Why not?” She could feel Rhaegar’s indigo eyes burning on her skin.

“Because I know what you will write about me. How I am not a proper lady? How I don’t listen? How I cause you trouble and you feel like you have to save me all the time? How…”

“It seems I don’t need to reprimand you. You are clearly doing it yourself,” Rhaegar interrupted her. 

“How would you have time to write a song?” Lyanna ignored him. “Did that whore not offer to keep you company?” Lyanna folded her arms across her chest jealously. 

“My betrothed chased her off,” Rhaegar smiled. 

“And I would gladly do it again,” Lyanna replied. 

“I’m sure you would,” he said coming closer, eyeing her, leaning towards her. Lyanna’s heart started beating faster and faster. She could smell his minty breath, his lips were ever so close to hers, and for a moment she stopped breathing as she realized what he might do. 

Lyanna hastily stepped backward, “I should go see how Ashara is doing,” she blushed profusely. She saw the look of disappointment in his face for a brief moment, but it was gone before she could regret it. She rushed back into the Inn before he could stop her. Lyanna found Ashara happily drinking. “You should have seen Walda’s reaction once I told her that my sister was marrying the Prince and we would no longer be serving her,” Ashara spoke happily. 

“I could imagine her reaction,” Lyanna said, trying to forget the moment in the barn. She wondered if she would regret it later. 

They continued to eat and drink before retiring. Lyanna was relieved to sleep on a bed and she would have a bath the next day. Despite her tiredness, she had trouble sleeping. She traced her lips, imagining his lips on hers.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Kingsroad Part 2

“She must be a witch,” the woman that was serving him food had said. “To bewitch you like that.” Rhaegar, not noticing the woman was speaking to him, until Oswell nudged him, looked up at her confused. The woman had looked at Rhaegar strangely ever since he had come down to break his fast with Arthur and Oswell. 

Rhaegar looked at her blankly, not understanding who she meant. “Who are you talking about?”

“The girl you’re marrying,” the woman answered knowingly, with a wave of her hand, like it was obvious. “Or the poor girl you met, last night. What would the King say if you bought a girl like that?” Next to him, Oswell Whent snorted. 

What would the King say, indeed? If he only knew about the crossbow that Lyanna liked to play in or the fact that she got mistaken for a servant that nobody noticed the real lady underneath, except for him, of course! 

“Leave him be Walda,” Ashara came waltzing in, overhearing Walda’s words. “For the last time, he is marrying my sister and that’s that.” 

“It’s not right,” Walda continued to insist. “A Prince should marry a highborn lady.” If only she knew that Lyanna was amongst the highest born! 

“You are just jealous a Prince never came and saved you when you were younger,” Ashara teased. Rhaegar knew Lyanna would hate being saved by anyone, including himself. She preferred doing the saving, like the time she saved him. The gods only knew how much he tried saving her in return, only to be admonished by her. 

“At least one of you came down,” Walda went on like she hadn’t heard Ashara. “Demanding that one!” Walda continued to say, raising her hand to the ceiling. “Had requested to break her fast in her room.” 

Ashara smiled, “yes, she could get a bit carried away,” she stated as she took a seat next to Arthur. 

“More like it went to her head. She didn’t waste any time that one,” Walda continued to grumble, even as she went to the kitchen. 

Oswell burst out laughing. “She isn’t very fond of your betrothed, is she?” Wasn’t fond was putting it lightly. No! The woman seemed to despise Lyanna. 

Rhaegar looked down at the table to avoid them, preferring to remain silent as Ashara started laughing with him. “Silence, both of you,” Arthur told them. That only made them laugh harder, with Arthur trying to quieten them, but failing miserably. Rhaegar almost left them himself. 

“Good morning,” a voice softly said. Rhaegar wished he was at Summerhall, where he could sleep amongst the ruins, with all his ancestors’ ghosts that died there. 

“Good morning,” the same voice said louder. “Good morning,” she continued to say. 

“Lady Lyanna,” Arthur was the first to notice, the others turned to look up at her. Lyanna wore a light peach dress with black vines that embroidered the dress. Her hair was braided in one long braid. She certainly cleaned up nicely! Rhaegar thought. Seeing her, bought back last night’s memory to mind. He couldn’t believe he almost kissed her, but she scurried hurriedly before he could. It was a good thing, she was still young, no matter how she grew this last year. He didn’t know what he was thinking, attempting to kiss her like that. She just looked exquisite with flour in her hair that was made up of two braids. He didn’t understand what possessed him. She must be a witch, indeed! 

“Oh, I see you have gotten down your high horse and decided to come down,” Walda’s voice called out to her. 

Lyanna turned red from embarrassment. “I am actually about to get on one,” Lyanna said. She became even more embarrassed when she realized what she had said, causing Ashara to laugh at her. “I will be waiting outside,” she quickly mumbled, before leaving with one of her men trailing off after her. 

Rhaegar got up to follow her, with Arthur trailing after him. Outside, Lyanna was petting a horse, getting ready to get on it. “What, no carriage?” Rhaegar observed. 

Lyanna shook her head, “Not after what happened,” she smiled shyly at him, before getting on her high horse. “I will be happy to never get inside one.” 

It pleased him to know that she would be riding next to him. A servant bought him his horse and he also got on it, not liking how Lyanna towered over him. 

“You’re riding?” Rhaegar and Lyanna both glanced back at Arthur who was speaking with his sister.

“Why not?” Ashara asked carelessly. 

“You’ve never ridden before,” Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, probably wondering where this new side of his sister had come from. Rhaegar had a feeling, a certain she-wolf had something to do with this. “You’ll end up falling off your horse the first turn we’ll make.” 

“I will not,” Ashara crossed her hands. 

“It would be easier if Ser Barristan were here,” Oswell teased. 

“Perhaps the both of you could sit in the carriage as you both seem tired and let the ladies ride in peace,” Lyanna spoke loudly to Oswell and Arthur. “Of course, I could not blame you. Guarding a Prince all day, can be tiring,” Lyanna smirked at him. 

“It was not I, that tired them out, but it was tracking two ladies is what has seemed to tire them out,” Rhaegar objected, encircling Lyanna with his horse. “But if you insist to portray me as a tyrant, they are welcome to ride in the carriage.” Rhaegar declared, much to the disapproval of Oswell and Arthur. 

“You cannot be serious,” Oswell said, while Arthur remained quiet. “I don’t mind if you get in with us, otherwise who would we be protecting.” 

Before Rhaegar could respond, Lyanna quickly said, “that is an excellent idea. You would be in good hands as we ladies would be protecting you.” 

Rhaegar stopped his horse to eye Lyanna. Her grey eyes were dancing with mischevioiusness. “You, I could believe, but as you already told me you regretted saving me once before, forgive me, if I don’t trust you to have my well-being in your very, very capable hands.” Rhaegar responded coolly. 

“You do not trust me?” Lyanna asked baffled. Then she lifted her chin in defiance, “then I can not trust you either.” 

“Then it seems we have our selves in a little dilemma. The ladies do not trust us, and we do not trust them,” Rhaegar’s indigo eyes stayed on Lyanna’s grey orbs. “So, what do you say Ser Arthur? Shall your sister ride or should a group of us be forced into the carriage?” 

“If it’s a competition you’re after, then you won’t win,” Lyanna declared. 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, “oh, is that a challenge? Because there is three of us and two of you.” And only one of you poses as a real threat, he wanted to say.

“She may ride,” Arthur interrupted their banter, which was a shame as Rhaegar was enjoying it. “If she falls, then she falls.”

Ashara burst into happiness, but it disappeared as she turned to face her horse. “How do I get on this thing?” Oswell and Arthur started laughing, causing Lyanna to scowl. 

“You may still change your mind,” Arthur told her. 

“She is not changing her mind,” Lyanna declared as she got off her horse, breaking the eye contact that he and Lyanna shared. Lyanna helped Ashara get on her horse, taught her the basics, before getting back on her horse to finally take off. 

They didn’t end up speaking anymore, as she spoke mostly to Ashara who rode slowly, as Lyanna attempted to teach her. “My father has always said that I could ride, before I could even walk,” Lyanna beamed. 

“I wish I could ride as well as you,” Ashara told her. “I am sorry I am keeping us from going any faster.” 

“You are most likely annoying lady Lyanna the most,” Oswell said, as they all knew how Lyanna liked to race from their time at Storm’s End. 

“I do not mind,” Lyanna insisted. “What’s the hurry to get to King’s Landing? We will get their sooner or later.” Something told Rhaegar, that Lyanna would be happy to never reach King’s Landing.

“It is Ser Arthur’s fault for not teaching you in the first place,” Lyanna teased. Next to Rhaegar, Arthur paid no heed to them, he went on riding like he didn’t hear their banter. 

“He was busy training to be the best swordsman in Westeros,” Ashara laughed. 

“I am surprised to hear you defend your brother against the man that loves you,” Oswell teased Ashara, causing her to blush. 

“What?” Lyanna nearly shouted as this was news to her. “Which man loves her?” 

“Ser Barristan, of course,” Oswell laughed. 

Lyanna looked at Ashara for a long time as if she wanted to say something but refrained from doing so. “Stop looking at me like that!” Ashara scolded her. 

“I wasn’t….,” Lyanna began. 

“I know what you are thinking,” Ashara interrupted her. “Before you say anything, Walda accused you of being a witch, not me,” Ashara said spitefully. Rhaegar became confused by their conversation, but he knew better then to ask. 

It was Lyanna’s turn to blush. She seemed to tense by the accusation. They rode in silence after that. They did not stop riding, until they stopped for a short break during the middle of the day. They ate quickly, before heading back on the Kingsroad again. This time they rode much faster as Ashara seemed to get better at riding, while Lyanna continued to ride slowly. 

“I am already a better rider than you,” Ashara teased her. You’ll never beat her! Rhaegar wanted to say.

Lyanna only smiled but made no move to go any faster. It surprised Rhaegar. She used to give into her whims so easily, especially when her brother goaded her. Perhaps she was growing up. 

They stopped to set up camp later that evening. Rhaegar sat with his men, while Lyanna sat with her men separately. Every now and then, he caught her looking at them as if wishing she could sit them. Rhaegar could not blame her as he was doing the same.

Lyanna continued to surprise him the next day, as she rode carelessly, even though it was raining. Her hair was left uncovered, while Ashara’s was covered. “Perhaps we should stop at an inn,” Ashara complained. 

“There’s an inn nearby,” Arthur comforted her. 

“Are you not used to the rain?” Lyanna asked her. 

“We get our fair share of rain in Starfall,” Ashara told her. “The seas can be quite rough. I just prefer not getting wet and muddy at this very moment.” 

“Oh yes, your dress,” Lyanna said in a teasing manner. Both had laughed amongst themselves. A joke they must have shared between themselves. “I’ll race you to the Inn,” Lyanna offered. 

Ashara smiled, “I prefer not to race at this time,” she said, all the while speeding up. 

“All right,” Lyanna turned her head up to the sky. Rhaegar couldn’t help but stare as the rain droplets hit her face. He could feel the tingle as the droplets landed on her face, rolling down her cheeks. 

“Race you to the Inn,” Ashara called back to her when she was way up ahead. 

“I thought you didn’t want to race,” Lyanna called to her. 

“I changed my mind,” Ashara yelled as she soared ahead. 

“More like cheated,” Lyanna mumbled, quickly picking up speed and rode ahead. Rhaegar watched their race with amusement. Ashara was already ahead, but Lyanna was faster on her horse. Ashara clumsily rode her horse, almost falling off it, from looking back at Lyanna, but she managed to stay on it. 

Lyanna tried to go faster, she almost reached Ashara, but unfortunately Ashara got there before she did. 

“I won,” Ashara squealed with delight. 

“You did not,” Lyanna protested. “You have to go in the Inn first,” Lyanna said, already getting off her horse, effortlessly. 

“Wait,” Ashara told her. “I still do not know how to properly get down.” 

“Nice try,” Lyanna replied. 

“I really don’t,” Ashara insisted, on the verge of tears. 

“Oh, all right! I will help you get down,” Lyanna grumbled, going towards her, to help the damsel in distress. As soon as Ashara got off her horse, she rushed towards the Inn. Lyanna was shocked that she had been easily tricked again, but she quickly sprinted after her. She almost slipped in the mud but caught Ashara’s shoulder to steady herself, causing Ashara to almost fall. 

“What is it with you? You’re always causing me to fall,” Ashara complained. 

“This is what you get for tricking me. And the last time was an accident!” Lyanna retorted. 

“It is not my fault, that you insist on helping people,” Ashara replied, quickly removing Lyanna’s hand, and running towards the door. Helping people isn’t what worried Rhaegar. No, Lyanna was too gullible, causing her to be easily tricked. 

Lyanna ran after her, but again Ashara had won as she entered the Inn before her. 

By the time Rhaegar entered, he found Ashara and Lyanna sitting in a corner. Ashara smiling, while Lyanna sulked. She did not like losing, indeed. “Cheer up,” Ashara insisted. “We will soon drink and be merry.” 

Rhaegar, Oswell, and Arthur sat across from them. As they ate, Lyanna and Ashara continued to argue about who won. “Prince Rhaegar,” Ashara interrupted. “As you will one day be King, it is only appropriate for you to tell us who won and end this argument once and for all.” 

Rhaegar glanced at Lyanna, who was looking down at her food. “With the help of my advisors, I suppose we could figure this out.” 

“One of your advisor’s is her brother,” Lyanna complained. 

“And he is your betrothed,” Ashara insisted. “We are far from fairness.” 

“Lady Ashara arrived first, but she also started beforehand,” Oswell began, taking amusement in their game. 

“Lady Lyanna is a faster rider,” Arthur said. “It would have been equal seeing as Ashara just started riding the day before.” 

“But she also cheated when she got me to help her,” Lyanna put in. 

“You did that all on your own. I did not get you to do anything,” Ashara insisted. 

Rhaegar placed a hand under his chin, pretending to think. “You did arrive first, lady Ashara, however seeing as you almost caused my lady to fall, when she helped you get down was not kind.” Lyanna blushed when he referred to her as his lady. “I will have to award the win to Lyanna,” Rhaegar smiled watching Lyanna’s face brighten up. He knew he could never go against her, even if she happened to be in the wrong. 

“I won?” Lyanna asked shocked, not believing it herself. She turned to Ashara, “I told you I was the winner,” she said happily. 

“Never ask a woman’s betrothed to give a decree,” Ashara grumbled, not liking his declaration one bit. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lyanna had gone off to check if her things had arrived as she really wanted to get out of her wet clothes. Sadly, she was forced to be stuck in those clothes as her things had not arrived yet. By the time she came back to the dining area of the Inn, she found Ashara telling a story.  
“I was just telling my brother how we didn’t need rescuing,” Ashara began. “We were doing just fine on our own.” 

“We?” Lyanna questioned. Lyanna remembering doing all the work, while Ashara just sat there.

Ashara playfully nudged her, “yes, we,” she said with determination. Lyanna rolled her eyes but said nothing about how Ashara had cried that they were saved, or how she blamed her for their problems. 

“I was thinking that we should open up our own inn,” Ashara said smiling.

“So, I could do all the work,” Lyanna shook her head. “I will not open one with you.” Ashara had been teasing, but Lyanna realized too late. She wasn’t really serious about opening an Inn. 

“Ashara?” Arthur questioned her. “Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did.” 

Ashara stared at Lyanna, apparently blaming her again for another problem that Lyanna caused. Ashara then looked up at her brother, “I don’t know what it is you think I did,” she feigned innocently. 

“Did you make lady Lyanna do all the work as you sat?” Arthur looked unhappy with his sister. 

“Ashara was very kind when we stayed at that inn,” Lyanna said. Lyanna took pity on the girl, in case Arthur would yell at his sister. For she knew all too well, what a brother’s anger felt like. “Do not be angry with her! She showed nothing but kindness to me.” Arthur still looked like he wanted to yell at his sister but refrained from doing so when Lyanna intervened on her behalf. 

“There’s more money to be made in a brothel, if you’re determined to open a place,” Oswell intervened. 

Ashara took a sip of her wine goblet. They had drunk a lot that evening. “A brothel?” Perhaps, but an Inn is more suitable for ladies. Besides, where would I find women to work at brothels?”

“They find you,” Oswell replied. “Women who work at brothels want to work there. They are not forced to be there.” 

Lyanna felt her skin go hot, from embarrassment of them speaking about brothels in front of Rhaegar. She wondered if he ever frequented brothels. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one who felt uncomfortable as Arthur gruffly replied, “where are you getting these ideas from?” 

“On our stay, I had a chance to speak to Walda about her Inn. And it didn’t seem that hard to me,” Ashara replied. Of course, it wasn’t hard. You just sat there, like Walda had, and bellowed out orders, Lyanna thought bitterly. “But if you are not happy with my ideas,” Ashara began standing up. “Perhaps I should retire.” No one objected when she did. 

 

“Perhaps I should also retire,” Lyanna said to the group. She tried getting up but became extremely dizzy. It was from all the wine she had drank. 

“I will escort you,” Rhaegar said, getting up himself. Rhaegar took Lyanna’s hand to accompany her up the stars. He almost carried her up the stairs, when she became dizzy again, and almost fell on the stairs. “I am fine,” Lyanna insisted, already embarrassed, she tried climbing them faster to prove she was well. The last thing she wanted was Rhaegar carrying her. She was already embarrassed to be in this state of drunkenness. 

They stood in front of the room, that she would be sleeping in for the night. “Thank you for your decree,” Lyanna smiled. 

“You deserved that win,” he whispered. 

Lyanna could only stare at his beauty in the dim light of the corridor. She could see how his indigo eyes shined even if it was dim. Her eyes trailed to the sharp edge of his nose, she continued to trail downwards to his perfect lips, the ones that wanted to capture hers the other night. She lifted her head to get a closer look, wondering how they would taste against her own. Lyanna stood on her tiptoes, as he was a lot taller than she was, stretching out her neck, not fully comprehending what she was about to do. It must have been the wine she drank, that was causing her actions. She felt his breath on her face, her heart was beating loudly that she feared he might hear it. Just a little more and her lips would touch his. 

“Oh gods,” a woman’s voice moaned. “Oh yes, yes!” That sound was coming from the room across from where they stood. 

Lyanna froze, blushing furiously when she realized what they must have doing in there. First there was talk of whores earlier, and now this! Rhaegar must have also been embarrassed as he stepped backwards. He was moving away from her, like he might be tempted if he were to come closer to her. Lyanna closed her eyes from the sheer embarrassment. 

Rhaegar turned to the door that was across from them, banging on the door, “Keep it down,” he yelled at them. 

“I should take off these wet clothes,” Lyanna tried excusing herself. Rhaegar narrowed his eyes at her. Her face turned redder when she realized what just said. “I should retire,” Lyanna quickly said, before dashing into her room, breathing a sigh of relief when she closed it behind her. She was relieved to see that her clothes had arrived. Lyanna quickly changed into some dry ones, before proceeding to unbraiding her hair and combing it out. She sat on her bed, already knowing she would have trouble sleeping that night. 

 

 

 

 

For more than a week, they continued to ride towards King’s Landing. Lyanna and Ashara had become good friends, while she ignored Rhaegar, embarrassed by what had occurred at the Inn. On their last night, Lyanna sat with her men after they settled down to make camp. She spared a glance at Rhaegar sitting with his men. She would have gladly sat with them if she could. They looked cheerier than her grim party who sat silently. Lyanna went back to playing with her food, that was mostly filled with fruit. 

It was only until Ashara came to invite her to sit with them, did she smile. Ashara had sat with her a few nights, but Lyanna had never sat with Rhaegar and his party on the road. She shyly followed her to where they were sitting, taking a seat on a log, making sure to pick up her long, now loose hair, out of fear of sitting on it. Lyanna sat across from Rhaegar, where a campfire was built in the middle for warmth. 

“The Prince was telling us how he sings song to an old lady,” Ashara filled her in. 

Lyanna stared at Rhaegar, she hadn’t been able to fully look up at him all day out of embarrassment from last night. “Oh?” She asked. “Yet he charges other ladies?” 

“That old woman tells me things,” Rhaegar smirked. Lyanna was tempted to ask him more, but she decided it was better to ask him in private. 

She turned to Ashara, “Will you be staying at King’s Landing?” 

“I may return to Starfall,” Ashara said. Lyanna would miss her. She didn’t have many female companions and Ashara wasn’t one at first, but they had become friends on the road. After a while of making small talk, Ashara excused herself to retire for the night. 

Lyanna wondered if she should also get up and retire. Afterall, it was Ashara that invited her, and she was no longer there. She sat silently, looking at the orange, reddish flames. Lyanna drank from the bottle that Ashara had left behind. 

She spared a quick glance at Rhaegar, he was speaking with Arthur. Lyanna could make out his lips moving, but she couldn’t hear what he was saying. Again, she remembered how he tried to kiss her with those lips, but she just had to run away. They pretended like it didn’t happen and tried to go on like nothing had occurred between them. Then she tried kissing him and failed because of those people that stayed in the room, across from them. Now, she was wondering for what seemed like the hundredth time, what it would be like to be kissed by him. 

Lyanna was too busy looking at his lips, that she didn’t notice that he was looking at her. She should have looked away, but she couldn’t. Lyanna saw the flames dancing in his indigo eyes, it was only appropriate to see fire in a dragon’s eyes. She wondered if he was feeling hot inside like she was feeling, or his skin was burning like hers. But fire could not touch a dragon. He would be immune if she were to reach out and burn him with her skin. 

Rhaegar was staring intensely at her the same way she stared at him. He got up, only to cross around the campfire. He was coming closer to her. The crunching of the leaves he stepped on could be heard. 

The camp had gone quiet. In fact, it was too quiet. Was everyone asleep already and it was just the two of them that remained? 

Lyanna looked around to see only a few guards standing about. Arthur and Oswell got up and moved further away, turned around to give them privacy. Everyone else was asleep. She felt him taking the seat next to her, where Ashara had been sitting. She nervously started playing with her hair. 

“It is a lovely night,” Rhaegar said. 

“It is,” Lyanna mumbled back, biting her lip, looking up at the cool, night air. “The sky is so clear that you can see all the stars out. There’s one,” she pointed up. “There’s another, and another.” 

Rhaegar laughed, “You want to count stars. That would take all night.”

“I do not mind,” Lyanna blurted out. “I mean it is a long night.” Rhaegar raised his eyebrows in shock that she would be bold, when in reality she wasn’t trying to do any of that. She closed her eyes in embarrassment. For some reason, she was having trouble speaking. Only stupid things were coming out of her mouth. “You’re right, it would take all night and we don’t have all night because we have to wake up early,” she continued to say. 

Rhaegar surprised her by taking her hand in his, probably sensing her nervousness. His skin felt cool against her hot skin. It was quite strange as she was supposed to have ice in her veins and fire was in him. They sat silently for a long time, staring at the moving flames that were about to die out. 

“I do not regret saving you,” Lyanna said breaking their silence. She turned her head to face him, “in fact, I would do it again.” 

“I never regretted going after you and saving you,” he squeezed her hand. “We make a good team, you and I.”

Lyanna smiled, pleased with his response, “we do.” She let go of his embrace, only to open up his palm and trace it with her fingertips. “If only you would start trusting me,” she said softly. 

He merely nodded. “Things will change,” he promised her. 

“Will you visit me in King’s Landing? To the tower of the Hand?” This time Lyanna asked boldly. 

“I chose you as my Queen of Love and Beauty,” he said. “I thought my intentions were clear.” 

“Your intentions?” Lyanna questioned. “I thought it was a gesture to save me from ruin.”

“No, I did that by asking you to marry me in front of my father,” he responded, stopping her movements with her hands. He caressed her hand instead with his calloused thumb. “Tell me. What do men intend when they hand a woman a crown of love of beauty?” 

Lyanna furrowed her eyebrows, still not understanding his meaning. “To court them.”

Rhaegar smiled, “And that is what I intend. I would like to court you.” 

Lyanna pulled her hand back, and stood up, confusion clearly evident on her face. “But we’ve been betrothed for years.”

“A decision made by my father, yes.” Rhaegar had also gotten up to stand next to her. “I am asking you if you will allow me to court you, Lyanna Stark.” 

Lyanna didn’t know what to say. She always longed for his company and for him to speak to her. And now that he was begging her, wanting to spend time with her, she couldn’t get any words out. She slowly nodded. Rhaegar looked pleased as he took both of her hands in his and bought them to his lips.

“Will you play a song for me?” Lyanna asked. 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, “Right now? We would wake up the whole camp.” 

Lyanna shook her head, “No, when we reach King’s Landing.” 

“Of course.” Something told her, he would have agreed to anything she asked, but she didn’t want to ruin the moment by asking him more in case he might reject her. 

“I should go to sleep then.” Lyanna told him, not wanting to part with him, but they needed their sleep. It took him a long time to let go of her hands, he was staring at her intensely, that she cowered under his gaze. 

He slowly let go of her hand, but when he did, her legs wouldn’t move. She stood for a long time, what she was waiting for, she did know. After a moment, she made a move to leave, but he grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving. Before she knew what was happening, his hands rested on either side of her cheeks, and his lips were on hers instantly. It took her by surprise that she was unable to comprehend what was happening. She wanted to kiss him back, but not knowing how, she remained stoic at first. His lips tasted of the sweet dornish wine they had been drinking. Lyanna leaned closer to him, in an effort of telling him she liked it. It was a soft kiss, a gentle one that captivated her. It was better then the kisses they sang in songs because this one was real. 

Rhaegar let her go, breathing heavily. Lyanna could only stare at him incredulously, still shocked by the kiss that had occurred. A part of her wanted to run away, but another part wanted to stay and continue what they started. However, it would not be so. Rhaegar looked at her, “you should go to sleep.” She slowly nodded, but still her legs would not move. He leaned in to lay a soft kiss on her cheek. “We will be waking up early,” he insisted. 

Lyanna didn’t want to leave him. She wanted to stay up all night sitting with him. But she knew he would never allow her to. He worried more about her reputation then she did herself. Her legs walked slowly to her tent, she turned to look at him one more time before entering. He could only stare at her. 

She wondered if he regretted kissing her. Lyanna hoped he didn’t, although her dragon Prince left her in a daze. It was like a dream, yet she was still awake. She traced her lips as she laid in bed, wondering if he would do it again in King’s Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not planning on having that first kiss for a while, but after seeing how many people hated episode 3 (I was not a fan myself), I decided to give this to you guys. Something good to make you happy, hopefully. I would love to know what you guys thought of the latest episode of GOT. 
> 
> P.S. I am rethinking about putting Ashara and Ned together. I was thinking of putting her with Brandon because after seeing how I wrote her, I think she could actually tame him. I feel bad as I promised you guys I would write Ned and Ashara, but who knows where this goes as Ned and Brandon won't be in King's Landing for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Upon doing research for this chapter because I initially just wanted Rickard Stark to become Hand, I stumbled across the Blackwood women. I noticed that they were in the same timeline, both grandmothers to the current Targaryens and Starks so I made a connection that they were sisters. I just had to include it because I thought it would be fun if they were because that would mean Starks and Targaryens are closer than we're led to believe.


End file.
